Power Rangers: Energy Combat
by VFrame
Summary: Master Gehn and Gadget-X must prepare for the battle against mastermind J. Can their new band of Power Rangers stand up for the challenge? Check my profile to see what the characters look like! If you can, PLEASE REVIEW...your suggestions help me keep the storyline flowing :) THE STORY IS OVER, stay tuned for the sequel, "Power Rangers: Rescue Ops"!
1. The Chosen Ones

The bright sun shone down during noon in the city of Smalltown, California. Smalltown High School was in session as second period was about to come to a close.

Deep in a nearby cave, however, things weren't so calm.

"We need to find new rangers, quick!" said Gehn, an ancient master in martial arts. Gehn was almost three-thousand years old and had obviously been through a lot. He was hulking and had dark brown skin. He wore a black robe and had head and facial hair that mimicked Albert Einstein's.

"I'll load the databases and they'll hopefully sort out our best choice within a ten mile radius." replied Gadget-X, Gehn's robotic companion. Everything about Gadget-X was based off of his predecessor, Alpha 6. The only difference was that Gadget-X was all grey rather than multicolored.

"Yes, quickly. We're running out of time. The evil mastermind J is waking up from his thousand-year slumber tomorrow. We have to be armed and ready for a fight. Try to pick people from the local high school, they should be the right age for the challenge and should see each other frequently." urged Gehn.

J was responsible for the death of Gehn's entire race thousands of years ago. He was a figure made of shadows that wore an Emperor Palpaine style of robe and hood. His minions were the shadow figures that he could easily call upon.

Gadget-X loaded up the databases and quickly sorted through the names.

"I have picked up five names: Raylan Westbrook, Tyler Bleak, Johnny King, Emma Pryce, and Ryleigh Smith. All juniors at Smalltown High School and all physically and mentally qualified for the challenge. They are barely familiar with each other but seem like they could work together. We may have some trouble with Johnny, however. He's been in trouble with the law numerous times, but I feel we can straighten him up." he said.

"It will be fine. Collect them all as soon as possible. Time is of the essence." replied Gehn.

**==The Blue Ranger==**

Tyler Bleak just handed in his history test with only a few minutes to spare. He had light-brown curly hair that matched his eyes. He was tall but very skinny and wore thick-framed glasses. His blue-plaid shirt was always tucked in and he kept a calculator and two pencils in his shirt pocket. He had a half-hispanic descent coming from his mother. As he went to sit back down at his desk, a spitball came flying straight at his face. He immediately wiped it off with tears forming in his eyes.

"Why do you guys do this to me?" he cried out.

"Shut up, faggot!" said Jake Thompson.

Throughout grade school, Jake found his pleasure in making Tyler's life hell. It all started back in third grade when Tyler wanted to play local football. He competed for the quarterback position with Tyler and after a quick scuffle, proceeded to beat him up. In the end, Tyler ended up quitting and everybody made fun of him since then.

Tyler sat back down and looked at the clock. Only ten more minutes until he could get out of the class.

**==The Yellow Ranger==**

"You guys have to answer one more question before I let you out early, okay?" said Ms. Bronson, the AP Chemistry teacher. "Which one of you can tell me how to determine the length of a hydrogen bond?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Emma Pryce raised her hand. She was a smart and pretty girl who boys tended to chase after. Her long dirty-blonde hair was usually combed over one eye and emphasized her crystal-blue eyes. She was of average height and very attractive. She sat patiently in her chair and waited for the teacher to call on her.

"Yes, Emma?" Ms. Bronson called out.

"The length of hydrogen bonds depends on bond strength, temperature, and pressure. The bond strength itself is dependent on temperature, pressure, bond angle, and environment. The typical length of a hydrogen bond in water is 197 pm. The ideal bond angle depends on the nature of the hydrogen bond donor." Emma answered with a smile.

"Well...that is...perfectly correct. I never expected anybody to get that right. All right, a deal is a deal. You all may leave class at this time."

As Emma packed her books up, students that passed by gave her high-fives and congratulated her on letting class out early for the day. Emma was generally a well-liked girl throughout the school.

**==The Green Ranger==**

Johnny King finished smoking the last of his joint in the bathroom before hearing the doors open. Johnny was the average stoner. He had hair that mirrored a blonde version of Harry Styles and green eyes to go with it. He was well built and tall as well. He had been arrested three times in the past for possession of marijuana, but that didn't stop him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." he mumbled.

"Is anybody in here?" a voice cried out.

"Uhh...yeah...just taking a dump." he responded. "Shit, why did I just say that?" he thought.

"Okay." the voice reponded as it left the bathroom.

"Phew, that was a close one."

As Johnny left the bathroom, he decided on whether to go to his next class or just skip the rest of the school day entirely.

"Nah, I think I'll go to class for once." he decided.

**==The Pink Ranger==**

As she finished making out with her boyfriend, Ryleigh Smith looked sadly at the ground.

"Baby, I promise, we can talk through the phone and all." her boyfriend, Brandon, said.

"I know, I know. But, I'm going to miss you so much..." she replied, tearing up.

Brandon was moving all the way to New York over the weekend and this was his last week with Ryleigh. Ryleigh was an extremely attractive girl of average height, brown hair, and brown eyes. She was of English descent, but also had some hint of Japanese in her genetic line. Her hair was moderately curled and was average in length. She was an athletic girl, but she lacked in smarts.

"I love you, girl." he said as he hugged her tightly.

The tardy bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. I already have one tardy on my record. I love you. See you later." she said as she walked off to class.

**==The Red Ranger==**

It was study hall and Raylan Westbrook was just finishing up his homework due next period. Raylan was an athletic boy, well built, and somewhat attractive. He had dark brown hair styled like Justin Bieber's flips (except he could rock it) and had equally dark brown eyes. He was a naturally funny guy but knew when to be serious.

"Hey Raylan, think you can hang tonight?" said his friend, Bryce.

"Nah, I gotta study for a test tomorrow. I'll catch you guys tomorrow night, though." he replied.

"Aight, cool with me." Bryce walked away.

"Damn, I got through one study hall and actually did work. I'm proud of myself." Raylan mumbled to himself.

The bell rang.

"Well, guess I better get going."

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Have you created the morphers yet?" asked Gehn.

"Yes, I have." replied Gadget-X. "I have noticed that the past Power Rangers used a huge type of morpher on their wrist, it didn't really conceal their identities well. I have designed these like Rolex watches with a tint of their power color. For example, the Red Ranger's morpher has a faded red tint to it and so on."

"Good, bring them here when the time is right." said Gehn.


	2. Unity

**==Cafeteria==**

Raylan walked to his lunch table where all his friends sat. In the lunch line they spotted Tyler Bleak standing awkwardly with his nerd friends.

"Hey, look, it's fag-attack!" one of Raylan's friends, Jimmy, jeered.

"Stop it. That's not cool." Raylan replied. He was generally the one to chastise his friends when they started acting mean.

"Fine. Whatever. Anyways, why can't you chill today?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a test tomorrow, I better study." Raylan replied.

Tyler was walking to his table when, out of nowhere, Johnny King pulled a basketball out of his bag and Jake Thompson threw it at him. The impact was so strong that he dropped his open backpack and his lunch all on the floor.

"Fucking bitch!" Raylan cried out as he went to help.

Emma Pryce also saw this scene from her table and went to help.

"Thanks guys. You don't really need to help me. It's fine, I'm used to it." Tyler said, quietly.

"It's alright, Jake and Johnny are douches. They get their asses stoned every weekend I don't even think they can feel anything anymore." Raylan replied. "By the way, I'm Raylan. If you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"I'm Emma. I'm here, too, if you need me." Emma said. "So, what's your name?"

"Thanks guys. I'm Tyler..."

Meanwhile, Ryleigh and Brandon were at their own little table by themselves. They saw the entire scene involving Tyler unfold right in front of them. Ryleigh's head was on Brandon's shoulders as he comforted her. She started sobbing softly to herself.

"Baby, don't cry. I love you. I'll always be there for you." Brandon said.

"No you won't! You're going to be gone! How the hell can you be there for me if I need you?" Ryleigh cried out. "What? You're going to fly all the way from New York City and hold me when I cry? Hell no!"

"You know what? I'm tired of your sass! You need to grow the hell up!" he yelled. The entire cafeteria went silent.

"No, you need to grow up!" she yelled back. Everyone's eyes were on them. The 'couple of the school' was about to get into a heated fight.

"Fuck you, bitch! I hope you know I fucked Kayleigh last Friday nght!" he yelled. That's when things started to get serious.

"What?" she said softly. "What did I do to you to deserve that?"

"What did you do to me? What did you do to me? You don't know what you fucking did to me? You're the biggest fucking bitch I have ever seen! I hope you die!" By this time, they were both standing up.

"We're through!" she exclaimed.

"Fine!" Brandon slapped her hard on the face. He then grabbed her and threw her on the ground. "I'm fucking out of here!"

Everyone saw her lying on the ground crying. Some people got up to comfort her, but she ran out of the cafeteria and straight to the bathroom before anyone could get to her. She hid in a stall and cried softly to herself before pulling out her diary to write in.

"Dear diary," she began, "am I really this bad? All I ever wanted was someone to love me. Now I lost that, too. What do I have to live for, anymore? My parents hate me, my boyfriend...now ex...hates me, I'm sure after that performance the entire school hates me. Where do I go? And it's all your fault, Brand-" before she could finish his name, tears started falling from her eyes. Some of the drops fell on the page and covered her writing.

Back in the cafeteria, things started to get back to normal.

"I'm going to go look for her. She looks like she needs someone to talk to." said Emma.

"Right. I'll come too." replied Raylan.

"I would like to assist." said Tyler.

"She's probably in the bathroom." replied Emma.

"Well then Tyler and I will wait outside."

Johnny saw the whole thing. He wanted to help out, too, but he didn't want to have anything to do with fag-attack. After all, he had a huge crush on Ryleigh and couldn't wait for Brandon to leave.

"Fuck it. I feel like being nice for a change." Johnny decided.

"Umm...no. You're a dick and I want you away from us." Raylan stood up to Johnny as he said this.

"Relax, bro. I'll be nice. I promise."

The four of them walked to the bathroom by the cafeteria. Emma went in and the three guys waited outside.

"Listen, Tyler, I'm sorry about the cafeteria incident." Jonny apologized. "Won't happen again."

"It's fine." said Tyler. Raylan just shot a death-glare at Johnny.

After a few minutes of talking between Raylan and Tyler and an awkward silence from Johnny, Emma walked out of the bathroom holding a crying Ryleigh. All of them rushed to help her and listened to her problems until they finally got a smile out of her.

"Wow, you guys are really nice. I thought everybody would hate me after that." she said.

"Not at all, it's not your fault Brandon is such a jackass." said Raylan.

"Johnny, I'm surprised you're being nice!" Ryleigh exclaimed.

"Well...umm...you know..." he babbled. She was beautiful. He had to.

"It's alright. You guys are the best." she said.

"Wow, popular people actually appreciate my prescence." Tyler mumbled to himself. "My friends from the D&D club are gonna be so jealous! Two hot girls, too!"

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"They are all together. Bring them now, Gadget-X" said Gehn.

"Yes, master." replied the robot. "Would you like for me to do the introductions?"

"No, I think I can handle that."

"Yes, my lord."

"Prepare the morphers. Prepare the weapons. Prepare the zords. And now get ready for an epic new generation of...Power Rangers!"


	3. Spirit of Animus

"Bring them now!" Gehn urged.

"Right this instant." answered Gadget-X. As he pressed a button, the five teenagers were teleported in a flash.

"W-w-where are we?" said Ryleigh, in a daze of confusion.

"Before I can say anything, I would like to congratulate each and every one of you. You have all been selected as the new generation of Power Rangers set forth to protect earth from its destruction by the Shadows. My name is Master Gehn, and this is my robotic accomplice, Gadget-X." said Gehn.

"Pleased to meet you!" said the robot.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down a bit. Break this down for us." said Raylan.

"Well, to put it simply, we have been watching the five of you. We see potential in each and every one of you and we think that you have what it takes to protect the rest of the world from disaster. You see, there is an evil deity named J who seeks to feed off of human souls. Centuries ago, we had people just like you in a distant land with the same task; take on the roles of Power Rangers and seal the evil deity. Now, you five are the chosen ones. We will properly equip you with weapons and Zords to fend off this evil." replied Gehn.

"What are 'Zords'?" asked Raylan.

"When the time comes, you will know." said Gehn.

"This is all still coming by fast. Explain where you missed parts." Raylan suggested.

"Well Raylan, we were definitely right about your confidence. Each one of you have been assigned roles based on your skills. Power Rangers are a sort of...technological knight. Tyler, your creativity and imagination has earned you the power of the Blue Lion Ranger, equipped with the Lionzord. Johnny, your rashness has earned you the power of the Green Bull Ranger, equipped with the Bullzord. Emma, your wit and intelligence has earned you the power of the Yellow Elephant Ranger, equpped with the Elephantzord. Ryleigh, your charm has earned you the power of the Pink Rhino Ranger, equpped with the Rhinozord. Raylan, you are to lead the team. Your confidence and willpower has earned you the power of the Red Falcon Ranger, equipped with the Falconzord. You must command these spirits of Animus to your destiny!" replied Gehn.

"Well that came at us fast. Who's Animus?" asked Emma.

"Animus was who created these powers. His name is what you have to cry when you morph into your ranger-suits. Oh, by the way, here are your morphers. Each Ranger gets a Rolex Morpher with their tint color. Tyler gets blue, Johnny gets green, Emma gets yellow, Ryleigh gets pink, and Raylan gets red."

"So, what do we do with these?" asked Johnny.

"Hold up. This is still fast as hell. I still have no idea what's happening and why we're here. What the hell do we do?" Raylan asked.

"Red Ranger, you must stay patient." replied Gehn.

"Stop calling me Red Ranger! My name is Raylan! Is this even allowed by the U.S. Government?"

"Yes, we were approved and monitored by the U.S. Government. Nothing to worry about. Now, please, let Gadget-X tell you how to morph."

"Alright, I trust you." replied Raylan.

"Okay, so each of your 'watches' can be pushed down a little bit. See how to do that? Well, push it down all the way and hold it to your mouth. Then, you say 'Spirit of Animus' and then your animal. For example, Raylan here would say 'Spirit of Animus, Red Falcon!'" said Gadget-X.

"Wanna give it a try, guys?" Raylan asked.

"We're ready." replied the rest of the Rangers.

**==Morphing Begins==**

"Alright, one by one, let's go! Spirit of Animus, Red Falcon!"

Red Morphing Sequence: Raylan is in the middle of a jungle with red trees. A large red falcon appears before him and cries one time. As he sticks his hand out to the falcon, it disintigrates into him, creating his suit and helmet. His visor then closes down as he shouts: "Red Falcon Ranger!"

"I guess it's my turn now..." said Tyler, "Spirit of Animus, Blue Lion!"

Blue Morphing Sequence: Tyler is in the middle of a jungle with blue trees. A large blue lion appears before him and roars one time. As he sticks his hand out to the lion, it disintigrates into him, creating his suit and helmet. His visor then closes down as he shouts: "Blue Lion Ranger!"

"Fuck it, here we go. Spirit of Animus, Green Bull!"

Green Morphing Sequence: Johnny is in the middle of a jungle with green trees. A large green bull appears before him and roars one time. As he sticks his hand out to the bull, it disintigrates into him, creating his suit and helmet. His visor then closes down as he shouts: "Green Bull Ranger!"

"I guess I'm next?" asked Emma. "Spirit of Animus, Yellow Elephant!"

Yellow Morphing Sequence: Emma is in the middle of a jungle with yellow trees. A large yellow elephant appears before her and roars one time. As she sticks her hand out to the elephant, it disintigrates into her, creating her suit and helmet. Her visor then closes down as she shouts: "Yellow Elephant Ranger!"

"Last but not least...Spirit of Animus, Pink Rhino!"

Pink Morphing Sequence: Ryleigh is in the middle of a jungle with pink trees. A large pink rhino appears before her and roars one time. As she sticks her hand out to the rhino, it disintigrates into her, creating her suit and helmet. Her visor then closes down as she shouts: "Pink Rhino Ranger!"

**==Morphing Ends==**

"Wow, this is amazing." said Raylan.

All of the Rangers took some time to move around in their Rangersuits and get used to it.

"This is surprisingly light. What's the technology behind it?" asked Tyler.

"Top secret." replied Gadget-X

Raylan thought the idea of saving the world was actually pretty cool. He imagined all the action and adventures he would get in.

Tyler thought it would be cool gaining superpowers and kicking some bad guy ass. He also thought of all the girls he might get, even though he had to keep his identity a secret.

Johnny hated the idea of working with fag-attack, but loved the idea of working with Ryleigh. He didn't know how else to put it, so he just decided to give it a go.

Emma thought this was going to be fun. She wanted to learn the science behind everything and learn how to work it all.

Ryleigh was still confused. She wasn't sure whether she was ready but at the same time knew that there was no turning back.

"Rangers, are you ready? Your first challenge awaits! We will send you off!" said Gehn, as he teleported the Rangers off to their first fight.


	4. First Fight

**==Training Room==**

The Rangers were sent to a room which looked like outer space with mist everywhere and a clear platform to stand on. There were plasma barriers on the sides to keep the rangers from falling off.

"Where are we?" shouted Raylan.

"_This is our training room. Here, you can practice your fighting skills and learn to use new weapons. Master J awakens tomorrow and we have to get you guys prepared as soon as possible. Try taking down a group of training dummies." _Gehn's voice echoed, as ten training dummies appeared out of nowhere.

"What can we use to fight?" asked Raylan.

"_These power suits give you enhanced physical abilities. Also, you have Blasters on your sides which you can pull out and fire at dummies at your will. As you progress in your training, we will develop more weapons that match each one of your combat styles, respectively._" replied Gehn.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright guys, let's do this!" Raylan exclaimed.

One training dummy came straight for Raylan. As he kicked it in the torso and destroyed it, another grabbed him from behind. Tyler jumped in and kicked it off of Raylan's back, destroying it as well. Johnny reached for the Bull Blaster on his side, grabbed a dummy in a chokehold, and assassinated it on the spot. Emma grabbed her Elephant Blaster and shot at the hearts of two training dummies, sending them flying backwards. Ryleigh kicked one of them in midair, destroying it.

"Four down, six to go!" said Emma.

"Help!" Tyler cried as a dummy leaped onto him.

"I got you, bud!" shouted Johnny as he blasted it to pieces.

"Wow...thanks Johnny." Tyler said.

"No problem, bud." replied Johnny.

Emma went in to kick a training dummy in its groin as Raylan threw his fist at its head. The resulting collision destroyed the dummy on the spot. Ryleigh pulled out her Rhino Blaster and fired heavily on a dummy, blowing it to bits. Tyler repeatedly kicked a training dummy and sent it flying into another, destroying both of them.

"One more to go, guys!" Raylan cried.

"Let's get this one...together!" replied Tyler.

All of the Rangers surrounded the last training dummy as it tried to spin-kick each one. Raylan grabbed it by the neck and held it in a choke hold as the other four pulled out their blasters and fired a single shot at the same time, finishing off the last dummy.

"Wow, that was incredible. I feel so much stronger." said Tyler.

"You _are _so much stronger, Tyler. I've never seen you act fierce like that...ever." replied Johnny, as he gave Tyler a first bump.

"Thanks Johnny, that means a lot coming from you."

"_Congratulations, Rangers, that was magnificent. We were correct in our choices for the job and are proud of each and every one of you. Your combat styles and teamwork ethics shows something about each and every one of you. We believe that you guys have the ability to work as a team like never before." _said Gehn.

All of the Rangers were teleported back to the hideout and were unmorphed.

"Wow, you guys were on fire!" exclaimed Gadget-X.

"I still have a question. Won't the staff school be looking for us?" asked Raylan.

"We have that all taken care of. Gadget-X was able to mimic the voices of your parents' calling you to be excused for the rest of the day." replied Gehn.

"Sweet! I get hot new powers AND get to miss school!" said Tyler.

"Hey, can you get Gadget-X to call me in sick for the rest of the school year?" asked Johnny, sarcastically. Everyone else just turned and faced him. "Heh heh...just kidding?"

"Why don't we all go hangout at the local Fro-yo later on? Let's get to know each other!" said Ryleigh.

"Sounds great to me, how about at five?" asked Raylan.

"That's fine." the rest of the team replied.

**==Fro-yo==**

At five-o-clock, all of the Rangers met up at the Fro-yo shop and each ordered their own ice cream.

"So, let's get to know each other." said Ryleigh. "How about we all tell each other our names and something about us?"

Tyler stood up first: "Hello, guys. My name is Tyler Bleak and this is the most social interaction I have outside of the D&D club. If you haven't just realized already, I love to play Dungeons & Dragons and find myself playing a fair share of online games. I guess training could count as my workouts for a while until I actually start to care about my size. As far as being the Blue Lion Ranger, I can actually feel the pride of a lion within me. It's a great feeling!"

Johnny was next: "My name is Johnny King, even though I think you guys already know who I am. I haven't actually thought of a path in my life but I am glad that I can be part of the team as it gives me a purpose. I like the though of my animal being a mighty Bull. I want to apologize to Tyler for being such an asshole but I know that we can grow to be great teammates!" Tyler smiled at this.

Then came Emma: "My name is Emma Pryce and I like the aspect of learning. I play soccer but I'm not really the best at it. I want to be a doctor but being a Power Ranger is a nice career choice, as well. I'm really not feeling the Elephant, though. It seems like such a large animal for my personality."

Ryleigh came afterwards: "My name is Ryleigh Smith and I just emotionally broke up with my boyfriend earlier today, even though I think you all saw the cafeteria scene. I really love the color pink and I'm so glad that I was chosen as the Pink Ranger. I think Rhinos are tough and I want to be just as tough. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but if you give me some time I'll be a good friend!"

Raylan was last: "My name is Raylan Westbrook. I hope my long-ass name doesn't stand out to all of you, ha-ha. I play football in the fall, hockey in the winter, lacrosse in the spring, and ultimate frisbee in the summer. My goal is to be the captain of each team next year. I always wanted to be an Air Force pilot, so I'm thrilled that a Falcon can fly!"

"Considering that you're the leader of this team, I can't see how they wouldn't pick you as the captain of our sports teams!" said Emma, as they all laughed and exploded into conversation.


	5. Animus Megazord

**==School==**

As the morning bell was about to ring, Raylan found Emma at her locker.

"Hey, Emma!" Raylan said.

"Oh, hey, Raylan. What's up?" replied Emma.

"Not much, just dropped by to say 'hey'! Wow, your hair looks really nice today." he said.

"Thanks! I did it myself!" she smiled.

As they stood and talked, Ryleigh and Johnny came up together.

"Hey, me and Ryleigh wanted to know if you guys could go to Fro-yo today?" suggested Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm down." responded Raylan.

"Sure!" responded Emma.

"Can someone find Tyler and ask him if he can come, too?" asked Johnny.

"I have first block with him, today." Emma said.

"I actually see him on my way to class every morning, _before _first block. I can ask him." replied Ryleigh.

Tyler was at his locker packing all of his stuff in while talking to his D&D friends: Billy, Thomas, and Sheldon. As they talked, Ryleigh walked by.

"Hey, Tyler!" she said as she winked. "Wanna come to Fro-yo today? Eveyone else is coming!"

"Yeah, I think I can make it." Tyler replied.

"Great!" she said as she walked away. All of Tyler's friends had their mouths agape.

"Wow...you're going to hang out with..._Ryleigh Smith_!?" Thomas said, completely surprised.

"She is literally one of the _hottest _girls in the entire school...and she's single!" Sheldon responded.

"Well, she's a really nice person." replied Tyler.

The bell rang, and everybody had to get going to their first period classes. Tyler and Emma were in the same calculus class. As Tyler went to go sit with another one of his D&D friends, he saw Emma gesturing to him to come sit with her and her friends. Tyler thought it would be best not to leave his friend alone and stayed with him.

"Alright guys, today we're going to start a new lesson on limit functions. Who wants to start it up with an introduction on what they are?" asked Mr. Anderson, the calculus teacher.

"The limit of a functionis a fundamental concept concerning the behavior of that function near a particular input." answered Emma.

All of a sudden, Tyler's morpher started to warm up. In confusion, he turned around to see if Emma felt the same thing. She also looked at Tyler with the same confusion and pointed to her morpher as well. Tyler looked at her and mouthed, "What the fuck," and she mouthed back, "I don't know."

The intercom went off. "Tyler Bleak and Emma Pryce have been called in. They have been excused for the day." Tyler and Emma packed up their belongings and headed outside the classroom, where they saw Raylan.

"Hey, did your morpher get all warm?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, it means that Gadget-X and Gehn are trying to teleport us up there and we have to get in a hidden area to do so." Raylan answered.

"How do you know that?" asked Emma.

"Check your phones, Gadget-X texted." replied Raylan as Tyler and Emma checked their phones. In the distance, they saw Johnny.

"Johnny! Come over here!" Raylan cried. Johnny ran up to them. "Where's Ryleigh?" he asked.

"She's waiting outside for us, we have to morph ASAP." Johnny replied.

When the rest of the Rangers met up with Ryleigh, they all teleported to Gehn's base.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Rangers! Master J has awakened with a rage! He sent his first swarm of Shadows near the city limits of Smalltown! We are entrusting you to destroy them before they spread outside!" Gehn urged.

"Right!" replied the rest of the Rangers.

"Are you guys ready? Let's do this! Spirit of Animus, Red Falcon!" shouted Raylan.

"Spirit of Animus, Blue Lion!"

"Spirit of Animus, Green Bull!"

"Spirit of Animus, Yellow Elephant!"

'Spirit of Animus, Pink Rhino!"

When the Rangers finished morphing, Gehn teleported them to their first _real _fight.

**==Smalltown Limits==**

"Gehn said there was a shadow army somewhere here..." Tyler said.

"Over there!" shouted Emma as they looked up to a hill and saw a monstrous amount of Shadows.

"I'll take higher ground with Tyler and Emma. Ryleigh and Johnny stay here and prevent them from going anywhere!" Raylan commanded.

Raylan, Emma, and Tyler all ran up to combat the Shadows as Johnny and Ryleigh stayed low and fired shots from their Blasters at Shadows attempting to run down. Four Shadows charged at Tyler when Raylan came up behind and quadruple-kicked all of them. Emma did a few spin kicks to kill about five or six of them. As that was going on, some of them spilled down the hill to Johnny and Ryleigh. Two of them grabbed Ryleigh as she struggled to fight her way out of it. Johnny came up quickly and blasted both of them to bits.

"See? We make a great team!" said Johnny. Ryleigh nodded.

In an instant, all of the Shadows blended together to form a giant Shadow monster.

"It's too big! We'll never be able to destroy it!" shouted Emma.

"_Rangers! Now is the time to call upon your Zords!_" Gehn's voice echoed through their helmets, "_Zords are large robotic versions of the animals you represent which you are able to pilot!_"

"It's worth a shot." Raylan said. "Are you guys ready?" All of the Rangers nodded. "Call upon our Zords, Gehn!"

The sky above them started to change colors as large, mystical animal Zords reigned from the sky. Each ranger teleported to their respective Zord's cockpit.

"Woah! This is incredible!" Raylan exclaimed as he flew the Falcon around.

"I think I'm getting the hand of it." said Tyler as he slashed the monstrous Shadow with his Lion.

"_Rangers, you can combine your Zords to form the large humanoid Minimus Megazord. Raylan's Zord is not needed for this but the addition of his Zord would make the Animus Megazord, a more powerful version of the Minimus Megazord._"

"Gotcha." replied Johnny. "Guys! Let's form the Minimus Megazord!"

Minimus Megazord Sequence: The limbs of the Pink Rhino and Yellow Elephant fold in as they stand upright. The heads of each go over the top of the animals as they form the legs of the Minimus Megazord. The Green Bull folds its limbs in as well and forms the left arm of the Minimus Megazord, with its head going on as the shoulder. The Blue Lion forms the rest of the Megazord, forming into the thighs, torso, abdomen, right arm, and head. All of the Rangers are then teleported in one large cockpit, with an empty seat for Raylan in the middle. The Rangers cry, "Minimus Megazord!"

As the Minimus Megazord formed, it engaged in combat with the Shadow and exchanged a few punches and kicks. Raylan flew his Falcon around and fired lasers out of the Falcon's on-ship Blasters to distract the monstrous Shadow. In anger, the Shadow created its own sword and slashed at the Megazord.

"Raylan, this is too much for just the four of us! We need you to form the Animus Megazord!" shouted Emma.

"I'm on it!" Raylan replied.

Animus Megazord Sequence: The Red Falcon flies over the Minimus Megazord as the gold decal on the bottom of the Falcon seperates and forms the chest emblem on the Megazord. The Red Falcon then wraps around the head and forms the Megazord's visor. Raylan then takes his place in the middle of the large cockpit as the Rangers cry, "Animus Megazord!"

With the new Animus Megazord, the Rangers were able to land harder punches and kicks on the massive Shadow. After a few minutes of combat, the Megazord hit a critical point on the Shadow.

"I think we got it, guys!" shouted Raylan.

With the final punch of the Megazord, the Shadow exploded and was sent into oblivion.

"That's how we do it!" souted Raylan as all of the other Rangers nodded and were sent out of the Megazord.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"That was marvelous, Rangers. We think you are finally getting the hang of this. As you progress with your Megazord use, we will create new Zords for you to utilize." Gehn said.

"That was really fun, to be honest. I think I speak for the rest of the Rangers when I say that." said Raylan. Everyone else agreed.

"A bit scary, but really-really-really fun." said Ryleigh as the rest of the Rangers unmorphed and laughed. Gehn then teleported them back off to the city.

"Gadget-X, how are those Energy Morphers coming?" asked Gehn.

"They are almost complete. Now, we just need to find three new Rangers to use the Energy Morphers."

"Good." said Gehn, "The more assistance we have, the better."


	6. The Night Out

_Small note beforehand: Sorry, but this chapter was a bit rushed. I hit a major roadblock while writing this chapter and couldn't find a way to fix it. Sorry if it sucks, the next one will be better, I promise!_

**==School==**

The final bell rang for school to be let out. Emma met Ryleigh at her locker.

"Hey, Ryleigh!" she said.

"Oh, hey, Emma!" Ryleigh responded as they walked out together.

"Hey, look, it's our lacrosse team! Let's see if Raylan's out there!" Emma said.

One of the lacrosse players pitched a long pass which Raylan intercepted. Ryleigh and Emma realized it was him and started cheering. He then drove the ball in and attempted a high-shot on the goal that ended up missing horribly. Raylan then grabbed his facemask and looked down.

"Pfft...Yeah, Raylan, ha-ha-ha!" Ryleigh laughed.

Raylan then noticed Emma and Ryleigh on the sidelines watching the practice. He just stared at them as he smiled and shook his head.

"Wow, way to score the ladies." one of the players, Shane Johnson, said.

"At least I talk to girls." replied Raylan.

"Ouch. Fine, I'll give you that one." said Shane.

As the practice continued, Johnny came up out of nowhere and jabbed Ryleigh in the hip, causing her to squeal. He then put his arm around her and pulled her in.

"Hey, Ryleigh. What's up?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"We're just watching Raylan screw up." she answered.

"I heard that!" Raylan cried from the field.

Just that instant, one of the defensive players landed a huge body check on Raylan, sending him flying in one direction and his stick in the other.

"Westbrook! Keep your feet planted to the ground!" Coach Jones shouted as Raylan got up and shook the impact off of him.

"Yes, coach!" Raylan said.

"Alright guys, that's about it for today. Who wants to bring it in?" Coach Jones asked.

"I'll do it." said Shane. "Here we go! 'Lax' on three! 1-2-3-"

"Lax!" the rest of the team shouted.

Raylan walked to the sidelines with all of his equipment still on to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Aww, you look so funny with that stuff on!" Emma said, making an 'aww' face.

"Oh, be quiet." Raylan responded.

"Hey, do you guys wanna have a night out?" asked Ryleigh.

"Sure, I can do that." Raylan answered, "But, where's Tyler?"

"He's at his D&D club, wanna go get him?" Ryleigh asked.

"Sure." The rest of the team said.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Master, the Energy Morphers are now complete." Gadget-X said.

"Good. Now, we need to find Rangers that are able to utilize the Energy Morphers." replied Gehn.

"Well, the Energy Morphers are set up in a way that makes them more powerful than the chromatic Rangers. There is the Ice Wyvern Morpher, the Lightning Thunderbird Morpher, and the Fire Dragon Morpher. Each mimics a black Rolex watch with the respective trim. For example, the Fire Dragon morpher is black with a red trim, the Ice Wyvern Morpher is black with a cyan trim, and the Lightning Thunderbird is black with a dark yellow trim."

"Good." said Gehn.

**==D&D Club==**

Raylan, Emma, Ryleigh, and Johnny all walked into the room where the afterschool Dungeons & Dragons club was. There, they saw Tyler playing with a few other kids. Johnny couldn't help but release a light chuckle. Ryleigh jabbed him back in the hip. All of the school nerds were in the room, and they gasped and turned around as they saw some of the most popular kids in the school walk in the room.

"Hey, Tyler, we're going out for the night. Wanna join?" Ryleigh asked as everybody turned to face Tyler.

Their eyes widened at the thought of him hanging out with them. Ever since people saw Ryleigh say "hi" to him in the hallway, he had become the kid everyone was jealous of. Everyone there dreamt of being with girls like Ryleigh and Emma, and Tyler was living their dream.

"Yeah, I can come." Tyler replied, aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Great!" Ryleigh smiled.

**==Later that night==**

The group of Rangers were driving around town in Raylan's car looking for a good place to eat.

"Hey, there was this good place down the street. I forgot the name, but it serves breakfast for dinner!" Emma said.

"Sure, sounds good. Direct me, por favor." Raylan replied.

"Okay, so you should make a left here and then-OH MY GOD!" Emma screamed.

That's when the rest of the Rangers saw in the corner was a large army of Shadows.

"Shit! Everyone get down and morph!" Raylan cried out. "Spirit of Animus, Red Falcon!"

"Spirit of Animus, Blue Lion!"

"Spirit of Animus, Green Bull!"

"Spirit of Animus, Yellow Elephant!"

"Spirit of Animus, Pink Rhino!"

The Rangers morphed and instantly jumped out of the car, pulling out their blasters. They fired multiple shots at the Shadows, each shot obliterating them. Three of them came behind Raylan but Emma zapped them before they got to him.

"Thanks, Emma." he said.

"No problem." she replied.

"_Rangers, I want to see you use your Zords. Except, this time, fight individually. Let this be the test of your_ _strength._"Gehn's voice echoed.

"Alright! Gehn, send us our Zords!" Raylan exclaimed.

Five colors filled up the night sky as the massive AnimusZords rained to the ground. Each Ranger teleported into their respective Zord and prepared to fight. Raylan flew his Falcon through an army of charging Shadows. Johnny knocked Shadows at Tyler's Lion with his Bull's horns as Tyler's Zord chewd them up. Emma swung her Elephant's tusk at incoming shadows while Ryleigh's Rhino trampled the remaining ones. After a repetition of kills, the Shadows retreated to their realm.

"Job well done, Rangers." Raylan said.

"_Indeed, it is. By the way, I will be teleporting you back to the hideout, there are a few new Rangers I want you to meet._" Gehn said.

"New Rangers?" Tyler asked as they were warped to the hideout.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The Rangers walked into Gehn's hideout to see three shadowy figures standing in mist: two males and one female.

"Rangers, meet your new companions. We have gathered some of the toughest teenagers from your school, as well. You may or may not be acquainted to them, but I would like you to meet them. Rangers, I present to you, the Energy Power Rangers!" Gehn said as the Energy Rangers stepped forward.


	7. Flashback: Johnny King

_Whenever I hit a road block in my story, I'm going to do flashbacks on the main characters of this story. The point of this is to give more background information on them to help you guys better understand them while not keeping you guys bored. These are first-person stories told from the perspective of each Ranger. First up is Johnny King, the Green Bull Ranger_

**==Freshman Year - Winter - English Class==**

WARNING: EXCESSIVE CURSING

The bell hadn't rung yet, but I'm already in myseat way in the back of the classroom. From my seat, I can see anything and anyone that happens in the classroom. Through the door, I see Ryleigh Smith enter the classroom. Ryleigh is gorgeous, arguably the most beautiful girl in the school. I have been crushing on her since the sixth grade, and my past girlfriends were just terrible attempts to make her jealous (which all failed). It's so hard to get her attention. She's so beautiful and nice, I wish she could be mine. I always watch her closely as she sat down: beautiful pink dress, long brown hair with bottom-curls, crisp eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"Hey, cutie!" says Mike Carter, the guy in the seat next to her. I fucking hate that prick. I know he's just trying to steal my game.

"Hey, Mike!" she replied. I know she doesn't like him the way he likes her.

"Wanna go get some ice cream tomorrow night? Just you and me!" he asks her. Now I'm fucking pissed.

I see her thinking for a minute. "I don't think I can make it, my cousins are coming over." she says. I do this little cheer thing in my seat. I look to the left of me to see Raylan Westbrook chuckling at me.

"Wow." I hear him mumble.

I fucking hate Raylan, too. That fuckboy piece of ass thinks he's the shit because he's only a freshman and is already the best player on the hockey team. On top of that, he's the reason I got cut from the hockey team. There weren't enough spaces during tryouts so that had to pick one of us and then went with him. Also, he knows I have a crush on Ryleigh. He saw me writing in my notebook one day when he walked past my desk. I have no idea why I would even write about her in school; I must have been stoned as hell that day.

"Alright, guys. Remember that today is when you have to present your personal essays to the class. Who would like to start?" says Ms. Brutowski, our English teacher.

Fuck, I didn't do mine. In fact, the only goddamn piece of literature I have is an essay I wrote about Ryleigh. I can present that, I guess. I just have to replace Ryleigh's name with something else.

"I'll start!" Mike says, smiling at Ryleigh. She smiles back.

Mike gets up in the front of the classroom and tries to look all retarded. I fucking hate how he thinks he's the 'class clown'. Nobody even laughs at half his jokes...well, except for Ryleigh. She laughs at _every goddamn joke _he says. I kinda don't mind it, though, because her laugh is cute.

So this fuckass gets up and starts to present, and you know what the motherfucking title of his essay is? "Smiley Ryleigh." No goddamn joke, that's the title. So I'm just sittin' in my chair with my hands over my face zoning the hell out, until he gets to the line, "And the best part of English class is being able to laugh with Ryleigh, and sharing that laughter with the rest of the class."

I'm feeling queezy. The last thing I want is to lose Ryleigh Smith from my grip. I can feel the adrenaline rushing, my brain thinking, and my heart racing. I raise my hand.

"Johnny, I'm presenting, that's not nice. Please put your hand down." Mike says, like the little fuckboy he is.

"I'm sorry, but nobody laughs at your fucking jokes." I say. The entire class bursts out laughing. Ms. Brutowski's face turns a bright red. Even Ryleigh looks at me and chuckles a bit. _Score, _I think.

"Umm...did you just say a bad word?" Mike says with widened eyes.

"You didn't think that was such a bad word when I heard you fucking Darren Vinson's girlfriend at the party last week." I say. The whole class bursts out laughing again. Even Ryleigh's face goes red with laughter. I can't really tell, but it looks like Ms. Brutowski is trying to hide her smile.

Mike is just standing there, confused. "Spreading rumors isn't nice, Johnny. That can really hurt a person's feelings." he says.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Mike." I say. "I'm not sure you were thinking about Darren's feelings when you fucked his girlfriend." One kid topples over on the floor laughing so hard to the point where he can't breathe. Ryleigh turns around and laughs. Ms. Brutowski stands up.

"Fuck you!" Mike shouts.

"Okay, that's it! I want both of you to go to the office this instant!" Ms. Brutowski exclaims. Mike storms out the door. I casually get up from my seat and walk.

"That was funny as hell." Raylan says. "I hate Mike, that was awesome." I feel like I just gained so much more respect for Raylan. Maybe he isn't so bad, after all.

The only thing I can think about right now is what Ryleigh Smith is thinking of me. Does she hate me for telling Mike off? Does she like me better because she also thinks he's a queerbag? How will I ever find out?

As I walk past Ryleigh, she smiles at me and winks. My eyes grow wider than a hawk's. _JACKPOT_, I think to myself.


	8. The Dragon Part I: Raylan's Sacrifice

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The three Energy Rangers stepped forward unmorphed. The two males were immediately recognized: Mike Carter and Shane Johnson. Raylan went in to give Shane a brotherly hug. However, Raylan, Johnny, and Ryleigh died a bit on the inside when they saw Mike.

"Did you miss me?" Mike asked.

"No." Johnny replied. Mike made a face at Johnny.

"Who's she?" Ryleigh asked.

"My name is, like, Sydney Evans. I'm totally new to your school!" Sydney said. She was a pretty girl of average height with blonde hair and a valley girl accent.

"Nice to meet you!" Ryleigh replied.

"These are the Energy Rangers. They have morphers just like yours except that they are a bit more powerful than your chromatic morphers. Sydney has the morpher of the Ice Wyvern, Mike has the morpher of the Lightning Thunderbird, and Shane has the morpher of the Fire Dragon." Gehn said. He turned to the Energy Rangers and said, "Rangers, in order to morph you must call the name of your spirit with pride. For example, Shane would cry out 'Fire Dragon, Energize now!'"

"Master, do we have permission to morph?" Shane asked.

"Yes, show us your power!" Gehn replied.

**==Morphing Sequence==**

"Alright, guys! Let's do this!" Mike cried out. "Lightning Thunderbird, Energize now!"

Lightning Thunderbird Morphing Sequence: Mike is on top of a barren wasteland as he looks up. In the sky he sees a large thunderbird flying around. As he sticks his hand out to it, lightning flashes between him and the thunderbird. He jumps up to the sky and flips, with his heel making contact with the thunderbird and dragging its spirit down with him. The spirit energizes around him before forming his suit as his visor closes in on him. He cries: "Mystical Thunderbird, power of Lightning!" The Ranger suit is almost completely black with a saffron trim.

"Like, it's my turn!" Sydney said. "Ice Wyvern, Energize now!"

Ice Wyvern Morphing Sequence: Sydney is on top of a polar ice cap as she looks up. In the sky she sees a large wyvern flying around. As she sticks her hand out to it, ice spears fly between her and the wyvern. She jumps up to the sky and flips, with her heel making contact with the wyvern and dragging its spirit down with her. The spirit energizes around her before forming her suit as her visor closes in on her. She cries: "Mystical Wyvern, power of Ice!" The Ranger suit is almost completely black with a cyan trim.

"All right, it's my turn." Shane said, nervously. _I can do this_, he thought. "Fire Dragon, Energize now!"

Nothing happened.

"What? Fire Dragon, Energize now!"

Still nothing happened.

"Come on, Shane, you can do this!" the rest of the Rangers said.

"Grrrr...FIRE DRAGON! ENERGIZE NOW!" he screamed.

Once again, nothing happened.

**==End of Morphing Sequence==**

"Master, I don't know what's going on." Shane told Gehn.

"Shane, perhaps the spirit of the Dragon does not wish to become one with you. It may feel that you are insufficient for the task. We are forced to give you a power, however, as the secret of the Rangers cannot be let out to the ordinary civilians." Gehn told him. "We might have to make a seperate power for you, but the power of the Dragon must be absorbed! Otherwise, the powers of the Wyvern and the Thunderbird will collapse! Who could be powerful enough to become the Fire Dragon Ranger?"

"I'll do it." Raylan said, confidently. Everyone in the room turned around to face him. "I already have experience as the Red Ranger. If the Dragon spirit does not think I'm worthy then let that be its problem. Shane can take my duties as the Red Ranger, the powers are much easier to absorb and he has the skills to lead the team in my absense."

All of the Rangers gasped.

"Raylan, you just may be powerful enough for this task. However, the Fire Dragon is the strongest spirit out of all the spirits we have collected so far. If you are caught in a power struggle against it, you may perish." Gehn said.

"Fine by me; it's worth a try." he replied.

"Okay, Raylan. Hand Shane your morpher." Gehn urged.

Raylan removed his morpher and handed it to Shane, who wrapped it around his wrist while feeling the Falcon fly through his body. Raylan put on the Fire Dragon morpher and looked around at his team.

"Guys, if I don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know that I love each and every one of you." he said. "Alright, it's time. Fire Dragon, Energize now!"

The Fire Dragon morpher began to glow a bright red. Everyone's eyes were on it. All of a sudden, it started to smoke as Raylan fell on his knees. The Rangers ran to help him.

"No! I can do this!" he said.

The Rangers backed off as he lurched over on the floor.

"I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this..." he repeated to himself before he finally passed out on the floor.

"Rangers! There is trouble in the Smalltown shopping strip! Shadows have appeared and are terrorizing people for their souls!" Gadget-X said.

"Rangers, you take care of this trouble. I will care for Raylan. Shane, you are leader of this team in Raylan's absence." Gehn said as he teleported the Rangers off.

"Master, what happened to him? Is he dead?" Gadget-X asked.

"No, he is now in a spirit world. In there, he must search for the Fire Dragon and become one with it. I feared this would happen because if he is to fail, he will die."

**==Shopping Strip==**

The Rangers were morphed and teleported to the shopping strip in no time.

"Oh my gosh!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Her 'valley girl' attitude is getting to me." Ryleigh mumbled to Johnny.

"Do I smell jealous?" he replied.

"Hello, Rangers." a voice echoed. "Have you come to spoil my plans? Let me properly introduce myself. I am Master Jahanakham, but fools prefer to call me 'J'. These Shadow creatures are my loyal warriors. Your troop has effortlessly disposed of them in the past, and I will no longer allow that!" he asserted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shane asked.

Mike ran right at him, only to get knocked away effortlessly.

"You will all come with me!" J screamed as he threw a net made from the shadows at the Rangers, trapping them all.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Ha-ha-ha! I won, And it was that easy!" J said before teleporting them all off to a different dimension.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"They're gone! J took them all!" Gadget-X shrieked.

"I see that, our only hope lies in Raylan. The only problem is that he's knocked out cold." Gehn said, looking at Raylan's semi-lifeless body on the floor.


	9. The Dragon Part II: Finding the Spirit

**==Spirit World==**

Raylan woke up on an island where the jungles were made of flaming trees. The sky was a bright red and the surrounding sea was not water, but lava instead. In the distance, and on the center of the island, he could see a tall volcano with billows of smoke pouring out of it. He could also make out a large dragon flying around the caldera.

"Ughhh...where am I?" he asked himself. "Am I really that stupid? Who can hear me out here?"

Raylan once again took a look up at the caldera. This time, however, he could make out that the dragon had perched on the edge of the volcano.

Raylan started to make his way through the trees as he tried to find a way to the volcano. He carefully tried to dodge the fire on the trees until his hand accidentally grazed over a flaming bush.

"Aah!" he screamed, only to realize that there was no pain or damage. "What?" he asked.

He touched the bush again and felt no pain. After rubbing his hands over the bush multiple times, he realized that the fire on the island did not affect him. He then started to make his way through the forest again.

"Noble knight, is it I you wish to find?" a deep voice reverberated.

"Where are you?" Raylan asked. Raylan turned around to see the dragon right in his face. "Holy shit!" he screamed.

"Be not afraid, my friend. You wish to become one with my spirit, is that not the case? If my spirit is what you wish to find, a test it is that you must pass." the dragon said.

"Okay...you're takling in riddles but I think I understand you. What kind of test is this" he asked.

"It is a test of bravery, courage, strength, agility, and wit. You have an unlimited time to complete this test, but should you fail at any point, you will _die_. I want you to get through this maze of a jungle unharmed and meet me at the top of my volcano. I will address you properly up there." the dragon said as it flew off.

"What the fuck..." Raylan muttered.

After a few minutes of walking, Raylan came across a bubbling pool of lava. As he tried to walk around it, he was repelled by an unseeable force.

"What?I can't go around? Do I really have to cross this?"

Just then, stepping stones emerged from the lava.

"Oh my fuck, if I fall then I am going to die."

He carefully plotted his jumps across the stepping stones and crossed the lava lake safely.

"Congratulations, noble warrior. You have passed the test of agility." the dragon's voice echoed.

Raylan looked up to the sky to see it had turned black. It was nighttime. Raylan walked a bit further in the distance and looked for a good resting spot. He rested his head against a boulder as he fell asleep.

**==The Next Day==**

Raylan woke up scratching his head.

"I had a horrible nightmare yesterday..." he said, before realizing that his nightmare was a reality. "Fuck." he said as he got up. "How many more tests are there?" he yelled out to the dragon.

"You must keep this memorized. There are tests of bravery, courage, strength, and wit remaining. You have only completed the test of agility, so far." the dragon's voice echoed.

"Thank you." Raylan muttered.

As Raylan walked through the dense jungle, he discovered three pillars in a triangle that were about his height. They had the inscriptions, 'A', 'B', and 'C' on them. Raylan looked at them puzzled for a minute but then climbed the labeled 'A'. He then jumped to the one labeled 'B' and 'C' afterwards. They all lit up and the dragon's voice echoed again.

"Congratulations, you have completed the test of wit."

"Wit? That was so easy anyone could have done it. I was just playing a game, but whatever you say."

Finally, Raylan reached the base of the volcano. The dragon looked at him from the top and flew down to him.

"You are getting closer. Climb this volcano for me." the dragon said to him.

"Can't you just fly me up there?"

"No." the dragon said as it flew back up.

"Ugh." Raylan said, irritated.

Raylan started to look at the volcano strategically. It was only on closer inspection when he realized that there were certain cracks that were equidistant from each other. He thought that using those cracks would allow him to climb all the way to the top. After an excrutiatingly long trip, Raylan finally managed to climb to the top of the volcano.

"Finally." the dragon said. "You have completed the test of bravery. Two more remaining: courage and strength. Those two go together."

"How do I pass?"

"You must have the courage and strength to defeat me." the dragon replied.

It took in a huge gulp of air before blowing an intense breath of fire at Raylan. Raylan stood there and took the hit without moving a muscle. He stood there unharmed as the fire blew around and past him. After the first fire blast, he managed to withstand four more. The dragon looked impressed.

"Now, defeat me and claim me as your own!" the dragon shouted.

Raylan looked powerfully in the dragon's eyes, and the dragon stared back. Raylan ran through the dragon and it disintigrated around him. Then, the particles that fell to the floor started to revolve around him before finally falling into him. Then, everything went black.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

Raylan woke up two days later.

"Ohh...where am I?" he said.

"Master, he's back!" Gadget-X said.

"Raylan, you have become one with the dragon. There is no time remaining, your teammates have been captured by our nemesis. You _need _to save them!" Gehn said.

"...what? Huh?" Raylan said as he got up and scratched his head. The Fire Dragon morpher fit perfectly on his hand.

"Raylan, I don't have time to explain, I'm teleporting you off." Gehn said. He teleported Raylan to the shopping strip.

**==Shopping Strip==**

Raylan was zipped straight to the shopping strip.

"Woah...what happened?" he said, in a daze.

In front of him was a massive portal. Without hesitating, he stepped in.


	10. The Dragon Part III: The Shadowlands

==Shadowlands==

Raylan flew through the portal into a world which was completely pitch black apart from a bright light in the distance. He was standing on what appeared to be a large metal cube which was about 20-feet per side. As he looked towards the distance, he could see thousands of other metal cubes floating with a giant mass made of metal cubes in the center.

_They're in there, _he thought. _I can feel it_. "Gehn! Can you read me?" Raylan said as he tried to communicate through his helmet.

"_You are very faint, but I can hear you._" Gehn replied.

"Is there any kind of accessory I can use that will allow me to fly?"

"_So far, we have only developed the DragonZord, your own personal Zord. Piloting it is extremely similar to the FalconZord_."

"Send it my way." Raylan said. "First, let me morph. Fire Dragon, Energize now!"

Fire Dragon Morphing Sequence: Raylan is on top of a rocky island in a lava sea as he looks up. In the sky he sees a large dragon flying around. As he sticks his hand out to it, fireballs fly between him and the dragon. He jumps up to the sky and flips, with his heel making contact with the dragon and dragging its spirit down with him. The spirit energizes around him before forming his suit as his visor closes in on him. He cries: "Mystical Dragon, power of Fire!" The Ranger suit is almost completely black with a maroon trim.

Raylan looked to the sky to see a red cloudy mass appear out of nowhere. Then, the dragon materialized in the cloud and flew to him.

"My dragon..." Raylan said as he teleported into the cockpit. "Alright, let's see here. I've got to fly this thing into that huge cubefield and find my Rangers. Wait a minute! I can try and pick up their signal!"

Raylan pressed a button in the cockpit to try and pick up the signals of the other Rangers' morphers. After a while of turning the radio dial, he was able to pick up a faint signal coming from the top right corner of the cubefield.

"There they are." Raylan muttered.

He flew the dragon deep into the heart of the cubefield before three jets were on his tail. They fired at him and he successfully barrel-rolled his way out of being blasted to bits. He turned the dragon around and blew an intense breath of fire at two of them, destroying them both. The last one faced his dragon.

"There is one more Ranger! The last Ranger has entered the Shadowlands!" the jet said, in a robotic voice.

"I have no time for this bullshit!" Raylan cried out as he burnt the last jet, as well.

**==Prison Cell==**

Back in the prison cell, all of the Rangers were gathered around, still morphed. Mike, Sydney, Emma, Tyler, Ryleigh, and Johnny were all sitting against the wall while Shane was leaning against the wall. Johnny and Ryleigh sat close together while Mike was looking right at her.

_God, Ryleigh looks so sexy even when she's morphed. I have to get that faggot stoner away from her, though. _Mike thought.

"Oh my gosh, like, this is totally boring." Sydney said.

"Someone shut her the fuck up." Ryleigh muttered to Johnny. He just chuckled.

"Nothing's boring when you have Ryleigh around!" Mike said, trying to get her attention.

"Jesus goddamn Christ, two dumbasses in one room." Ryleigh said to Johnny. He couldn't help but laugh, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

A loud roar echoed throughout the cell.

"What was that?" Shane asked, looking around.

"It sounded monstrous." Emma said, looking around. "I hope it isn't our doom."

The roar was heard one more time, only this time it was closer. Ryleigh squealed and put her head on Johnny's shoulder. It was evident that Mike was fuming.

"Guys, I think that we're going to be no more in a few minutes. We're restrained here, Raylan's probably dead, there's a roaring monster, J wants us dead...what can we do?" Emma asked.

"Like, will we ever get out of here?" Sydney asked.

"Oh my fucking god, she is such an airhead." Ryleigh said.

"Oh my gosh, someone's head is made out of air?" Sydney asked again.

Johnny could feel Ryleigh bubbling with irritation on his arm. He squeezed her tightly and she calmed down. Mike saw this and starting bubbling with irritation himself. AFter he noticed Shane and Tyler were watching him, he calmed down as well.

"It'll be okay...I promise." Johnny told Ryleigh.

"You think so?" she asked him, softly.

"I know so." he replied. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She cuddled him closer. "Thanks...that means a lot." she said, quietly.

"It'll be okay, Ryleigh. I promise, too." Mike called out from across the room.

"Shut the fuck up." Johnny said. Mike complied.

Just then, Raylan's DragonZord came crashing in the room. All of the Rangers screamed in terror.

"Don't worry, guys...it's me!" Raylan said.

"Raylan!" the Rangers screamed.

"We thought you were gone!" Emma exclaimed.

"Naw...I wouldn't leave you guys like that!" Raylan said.

"Yay!" Emma squealed.

"Alright, guys, jump on the back!" he said as all of the Rangers climbed on the back of the DragonZord.

Raylan ilfted the Dragon off of the ground and flew it straight into the sky of the Shadowlands. As he flew towards the portal, J and his jet were on his tail.

"Rangers! You cannot leave!" he screamed as he threw a shadow ball at the dragon.

Raylan flew the dragon just in time through the portal as the shadow ball hit and sealed the portal. As the portal close, the Rangers could hear J screaming "This isn't over, yet!"

**==Shopping Strip==**

Raylan managed to land safely in the shopping strip. He let all the Rangers off before he sent the DragonZord back to Gehn. All of the Rangers unmorphed.

"Thanks, Raylan. You're the best. We were stuck in there for days." Shane said.

"No problem, I wouldn't leave you guys behind!" he replied.

Emma went up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"No problem, Emma." he said.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Johnny said, wrapping his arm around Ryleigh as all of the Rangers walked off in the distance, fully prepared for their next challenge.


	11. Love Triangle

**==School==**

The bell rang.

The Rangers' nightmares about living in the Shadowlands for the rest of eternity had come to a close as they prepared to start the school day on Monday.

"Okay, catch you later, Ryleigh!" Johnny said as he left Ryleigh's locker.

"Seeya!" Ryleigh said.

Emma walked up to Ryleigh right after Johnny left. "You two have been spending a lot of time together. What gives?" she asked.

"Well, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?" Ryleigh said.

"Uhh...sure." Emma replied.

"I think I'm in love with him."

"WHAT!?" Emma said, completely in shock.

"Yeah...he's the nicest person in the world and I really think we could have something together."

"You know, Raylan tells me he has something for you." Emma said.

"For real?" Ryleigh asked.

"Yeah, no joke. Anyways, I gotta get off to class, see ya!" Emma exclaimed.

"Thanks for the info!" Ryleigh said, smiling.

On the other side of the hallway, Mike was standing with a few friends and watching the scene. He was extremely jealous of the attention Johnny got from Ryleigh and wanted some of it for himself.

"What the hell does she see in him?" Mike asked one of his friends.

"Well, he knows how to treat her the way she wants to be treated." one of his friends replied.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mike said.

"Sorry...you're the one who asked." the friend said in a softer tone.

**==Lunchtime==**

Ryleigh called Johnny over to sit at her table with her friends. Mike saw this and took a seat at her table as well.

"Hey, Johnny!" Ryleigh said.

"No 'hey' for me?" Mike asked.

"Oh...hey, Mike..." Ryleigh said with a sarcastic face. Johnny gave her a funny look which she was able to comprehend.

"Sweet Jesus, he's annoying." Johnny whispered in her ear.

"I know..." Ryleigh whispered back, her lips grazing his ear.

Johnny couldn't think of anything more dreamy than her lips making contact with any part of his skin. All he ever wanted was to get close to her, but he never imagined getting _this _close to the girl of his dreams, the _hottest _girl in the entire school.

Ryleigh put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They could both see the irritation in Mike's face.

"I've gotta use the bathroom..." Mike said, obviously in disdain.

Ryleigh looked up into Johnny's eyes and Johnny looked back into hers.

_Should I kiss her? _he thought. _Nahhh, that wouldn't be a good idea right now._

**==End of the Day==**

The dismissal bell rang and all of the Rangers' morphers went warm. They all rushed to meet up in their confidential location; under the staircase leading downstairs.

"Gehn, bring us in." Raylan spoke into his morpher.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The Rangers were teleported to Gehn's hideout.

"Rangers! There is a threat on the top of one of the towers, the CitiBank tower to be specific!" Gehn said.

"Right, so what's the condition?" Raylan asked.

"One of J's Shadow generals, Henin, has taken hostage a few civilians and await your response. You guys have to go there and kick his ass, to be honest." Gehn said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Raylan said.

"Spirit of Animus, Red Falcon!"

"Spirit of Animus, Blue Lion!"

"Spirit of Animus, Green Bull!"

"Spirit of Animus, Yellow Elephant!"

"Spirit of Animus, Pink Rhino!"

"Ice Wyvern, Energize now!"

"Lightning Thunderbird, Energize now!"

"Fire Dragon, Energize now!"

Gehn teleported the Rangers off.

"Gadget-X, you must come up with new morph calls. Those take way too long." Gehn said.

"Yes, master." the robot replied.

**==CitiBank Tower==**

"Gehn said Henin was up here...Oh shit, there he is!" Raylan cried out.

"Ah! So you are the Power Rangers who were almost killed by our master? Pathetic! I will decommission you as of right now!" Henin said, in a gurgling voice.

The Rangers could see hostages tied up on the floor.

"I'll untie them, you guys hold this Shadow off!" Emma said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Raylan replied. "Ready, Rangers? Let's go!"

Henin sent a mass of Shadows at the Rangers.

"You guys hold the Shadows off, I'll take Henin one-on-one!" Raylan commanded.

He charged at Henin and threw wild punches and kicks. Henin countered with his own hits and the battle was overall neutral. Emma rushed to the hostages and untied each and every one of them, setting them free as they ran downstairs. Shane and Tyler worked together on taking down one army of Shadows while Ryleigh and Johnny worked on another set of Shadows. Mike and Sydney worked independently.

"Like, oh my gosh, I think my hair is getting ruined in this helmet." Sydney said.

"Shut up!" the rest of the Rangers said.

Two Shadows caught Ryleigh and pinned her down. Johnny went to her rescue and he was also pinned to the ground.

_Pathetic. _Mike thought. _That's not how a real man, would do it. I'll show Ryleigh how a real man saves his lady._

Mike blasted the Shadows pinning Ryleigh down and went to her aid. He picked her up in his arms as Johnny destroyed the Shadows pinning him down. Ryleigh squirmed her way out and ran to Johnny, who held her. Mike was fuming.

Raylan's battle with Henin was going nowhere. Neither had an advantage over the other and it was a pointless effort. However, now that the Shadows were taken care of, the other seven Rangers could come to his assistance. They collectively beat him to the ground and destroyed him in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks, guys, I really owe you all a lot." Raylan said.

"No problem, Raylan. After all, we can't lose our leader, can we?" Emma said.

"Hey, why don't we go out and get some Fro-yo today?" Raylan suggested.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team shouted as they powered down and walked away.


	12. I love you, Ryleigh

**==Shadowlands==**

Master J sat on his throne, rubbing his chin. A diabolical smile formed over his face as he thought of an idea for a new attack on Earth.

"General Grahk, come over here!" J called out to one of his Shadow generals.

"Reporting for duty, my lord." Grahk replied.

"The Power Rangers are only powerful with their suits on, correct?"

"I believe so, my lord."

"Well, how about we find out who they are and remove whatever causes them to morph. Then, we take their 'morphers' and create some for ourselves."

"My lord, how do you plan to do that?"

"Collect one of the Rangers for me and kill them. Then, bring their carcass here for us to experiment on."

"Your wish is my command, my lord. However, which Ranger do you choose?"

"Get me green; I fancy a powerful bull to command."

"I will do as you say, my lord."

"Good, my general."

**==School==**

Johnny had changed so much ever since he became a Power Ranger. For starters, he stopped smoking weed. He even went to a party last night and politely denied all drugs that were passed around. Secondly, he started to actually like Tyler Bleak. He got Jake to stop bullying him as a result. More people actually started to like him, as well. Finally, his love for Ryleigh Smith took a turn for the better.

He walked up to Ryleigh's locker. "Hey, Ryleigh!" he said.

"Hey, Johnny!" she said.

"Do you wanna go to a movie tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds great!" she answered.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at seven!" he said as he walked away. _Wow, I'm really going to go on a date with Ryleigh Smith! I've been chasing after her for so long and I finally get my chance today! This is the best day of my life! _he thought.

**==That Night==**

Ryleigh and Johnny walked out of the theatre together. They weren't holding hands but they were pretty close to each other. Johnny didn't pick her up by car so they had to walk to the movies together.

"Hey, wanna come to my house? My parents are gone for the week so we can chill for a while." Ryleigh suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Johnny agreed.

They walked to Ryleigh's house and she unlocked the door.

"Let's go to my room. I've got something planned for just you and me." Ryleigh suggested.

"Umm...okay." Johnny said, unaware of what would happen to him.

She took his hand and lead him up the stairs for his 'surprise'. She opened the door to her room and lay him on the bed. She got on top of him and started cuddling with him.

_Oh my hell, I think she wants to have sex with me. _Johnny thought. _What do I do? I've never been in this situation before._

She slowly started to remove his shirt as she took hers off, too. She could see Johnny's eyes widen out of both surprise and delight.

_Holy shit. I'm blanking out. _he thought.

She moved closer to kiss him as he rubbed his hands over her body. Then, their morphers started to warm up.

"Fuck!" Johnny said.

"Well, this is unfortunate." Ryleigh replied.

They both threw their shirts back on and rushed out of the house.

"Gehn, send us in!" Johnny called out as they were teleported to the hideout.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

When Johnny and Ryleigh arrived at the hideout, all of the other Rangers were there. They were completely unaware of what Johnny and Ryleigh were doing and just played it off.

"Rangers! A first to the Shadowlands has opened up near your school! We need you guys to get over there and close it up as soon as possible!" Gehn said.

"Right! Send us in!" Raylan exclaimed.

"Wait! We have wirelessly programmed your morphers to respond to a new morphing call! The other ones took too long so we came up with a new one. The team leader, which would be Raylan at the moment, would cry out, 'It's morphin' time!' and then all of the Rangers call out their Zords!" Gadget-X said.

"All right, let's give it a try." Tyler replied.

"Ready? It's morphin' time!" Raylan shouted.

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Wyvern!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Dragon!"

**==School==**

The Rangers were teleported to the back of the school.

"There's the rift!" Shane called out.

Grahk appeared out of nowhere. "Greetings, Rangers." he said.

"You! You opened the rift!" Raylan excaimed.

"Of course I did! Ha-ha-ha!" Grahk laughed.

"Close it now or we'll finish you!" Emma said.

"Me? You really think _I _can close it? Bah! It requires one of you to close it! A sacrifice from the Green Ranger and we'll let the Earth be saved!"

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the rest of your comrades?" Grahk asked.

"How about we finish you off, instead!" Tyler said.

"You can finish me off all you want, but unless we have the Ranger step inside the rift, it will keep getting bigger." Grahk told the Rangers, specifically looking at Johnny.

"Can any Ranger perform this 'sacrifice'?" Ryleigh asked. All of the Rangers looked at her.

"I guess." Grahk said.

Ryleigh ran up to the rift. "I won't let you take Johnny! she screamed. All of the other Rangers gasped.

Johnny tried to stop her. "No, Ryleigh!" he called out as she stuck her foot in the rift.

"Ha! That was easier than I thought!" Grahk exclaimed. Everybody ignored him.

Johnny held Ryleigh's hands as she was slowly swallowed up by the void.

"Ryleigh, I can't believe you did that for me." he said, choking back tears.

"Johnny, I would do anything for you. You're always there for me and I need to be there for you." she replied.

"How can I be there for you if you're going to di-" he was cut off by his tears.

"Johnny, don't cry. Please don't cry. Be strong for me." she said.

"Ryleigh." Johnny said.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"I love you, Ryleigh."

"I love you too, Johnny." she said as she started to go deeper into the void.

Johnny turned around and faced Grahk.

"There's no mercy for you!" he screamed, pulling out his blaster. He fired immensely powerful shots at Grahk. He ran up to Grahk and finished him off with an extremely strong punch. He turned and looked back at Ryleigh and could only see her hand sticking out of the rift. He went to hold it.

"Ryleigh! No! Don't go!" he cried out.

Her hand was sucked in...

...and Ryleigh Smith was no more.


	13. Solemn

**==Johnny's House==**

Johnny ran up to his room, crying.

"Is everything alright, honey?" his mom asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Johnny yelled back.

Johnny's mom walked into his room to find him curled up on his bed. "Honey, you can always tell me what's wrong." she said.

"Go away!" he yelled at her.

She tried not to cry at the sight of her own son defying her.

"Honey you can talk to me. I gave birth to you. I know you the most." she said.

"Mom, what do you do when the person you love will never be able to love you back?" Johnny said.

"Oh, this is a romance issue. I guess my best piece of advice is to move on. There's nothing else you can do." his mom said.

"Thanks, mom." he said, motioning her to leave.

Johnny cried to himself on his bed.

_What did I do to deserve this? I loved her, and they took her away from me! FUCK that asshole J and his ugly generals! I'll kill them all!_ he thought.

His phone rang. He looked at who was calling. The screen said: "Raylan Westbrook". He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Johnny. is everything alright?" Raylan asked. He could tell Johnny was in distress.

"No. I think I'm gonna be sick." he replied.

"Take it easy, man. I know you loved her. We're gonna get her back if it's the last thing we do." Raylan assured.

"You promise?" Johnny asked.

"We all promise." he could hear Emma's voice on the other end of the line.

"Emma?" he asked.

"That's right. We're all here." she said in a comforting voice.

"Listen, Johnny. I'm sorry I tried getting in between you two. I'll get Ryleigh back for you. I promise." Mike said on the other side of the line.

"Mike? It's alright. Thanks guys. All of you." Johnny said.

"Johnny, can you hear me? We're going to try to open a rift with Gehn's help. We'll get into the Shadowlands and get your girl back." Raylan said.

All of the other Rangers agreed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Johnny said. The Rangers could tell he had hope in his voice.

"Alright, Johnny. We're at the hideout and we're working on engineering a way into the Shadowlands. You sit tight and do what you have to do, we'll take care of everything." Raylan said.

"Thanks guys...for everything."

"No problem." Raylan said, hanging up.

**==The Next Day==**

Since it was a Saturday, Johnny didn't have to wake up early. He woke up at about 10:30 AM and went downstairs within fifteen minutes.

"Hey, honey. What would you like for breakfast?" his mom asked.

"Are there any sausage biscuits left?" he asked his mom.

"Sorry, son. I ate the last one." his dad said.

"Darn it, dad." Johnny said, half-jokingly.

"Honey, did you hear about the disappearance of the girl in your school?" his mom asked.

"What, mom?" Johnny replied, in a daze. He knew what she was talking about, but she had to play it off.

"Yeah, there's some girl named Ryleigh or something who went missing. Her parents filed a missing persons report but nothing has been found yet. Darn teenagers and their running away." his mom said.

"She didn't run away!" Johnny screamed. He was furious.

"Johnny, how do you know?" his dad asked.

"Umm...I don't know." he said. He almost blew his cover. "She just seems like she wouldn't, I guess..."

**==Raylan's House==**

Raylan and Emma were at his house for the day.

"Wow, this blows. We lost our teammate and he lost his girl." Raylan said, speaking of Johnny.

"She was a good friend. She sacrificed her life in the line of duty. It was either her or Johnny and she made the sacrifice for him. We would have all done the same thing." Emma said, choking back tears.

"I think we should just leave Johnny alone to himself for the day. I feel like he needs time to think about everything that has happened." Raylan suggested.

"I agree with you. He needs some space." Emma agreed.

Raylan put his hands together and looked down. Emma looked at Raylan and put her arm around him.

"It's okay." she said. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so." Raylan replied. He started to sob.

"Don't cry..." Emma said, her voice plagued by the sound of sadness. "Please don't cry..."

"I won't let this happen to anyone else..." Raylan said. "I promise you, Emma, I will never let something like this happen ever again."

She formed a half-smile and looked at him. "Promise?" she said, letting her tears fall.

"I promise." Raylan told her.

**==Mike's House==**

Mike sat in his room. He couldn't put his mind on anything other than Ryleigh. She was beautiful...and she was gone. He knew he had to give her the space she needed but knowing that she would never set foot on this world again made him queezy.

_She's gone. She's really gone. _he thought. _No more Ryleigh...no more Ryleigh...no more Ryleigh...no more Ryleigh..._ he repeated in his head.

He had been barking up that tree for so long, only to accidentally chop it down. He pressed his fingers towards his eyes, trying to prevent tears from dripping off his face. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like this, but he knew that he had to make everything up to everyone. He shouldn't have been this pressing on her and should have let her explore other options instead of trying to restrict her to himself.

_I need to talk to Johnny. He must hate me right now. I never used to let him get near her, and the one time I let them get together, he loses her. _he thought.


	14. Ninja Rangers

**==Shadowlands==**

"Bring her to me." J commanded while gloating on his throne.

His generals brought the lifeless body of Ryleigh Smith to the experiment table.

"Fetch me my scientist, Nism." J said.

The servants went off and brought Nism with them.

"Nism, I want you to experiment on this human body and give me your findings. Tell me how it was able to obtain its power and attempt to replicate it for me."

"I will do as you say, master." Nism replied.

J walked over to Ryleigh's body and examined it.

"A young human being. Nism! Do you understand that? We have been defeated countless times by a band of young, inexperienced human beings! We shall not let this failure continue again!"

"Yes, my lord." Nism replied.

"Slit its wrists to drain it of any excess gore and continue your matters."

"Yes, my lord."

**==School==**

The school day was somber. Nobody but the Rangers knew where Ryleigh was or what had happened to her. Johnny's parents called him in sick because he couldn't even get out of bed without throwing up.

Raylan met up with Emma at her locker.

"Hey, Emma." he said, rather quietly.

"Oh, hey, Raylan. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just the usual, I guess..." he said. She could tell there was still some sadness in him.

"Same here..." Emma said with equal sadness.

They both plodded off to class together.

**==Shadowlands==**

"Any success, my champion engineer?" J asked.

"We believe to have found this source of power. It appears to come from this wrist device the human being is wearing. However, we cannot pull it off of it." Nism said.

"I don't care. Rip it off her!" J commanded.

"As you wish." Nism said as he took a powerful knife and sliced it off, cutting her hand a bit in the process.

"Now, find a way to replicate it to create our own army of Rangers." J said.

**==First Period - Calculus Class==**

Tyler and Emma had calculus together. They usually didn't sit next to each other, but they did today.

"This is hard...on us and the rest of the school." Tyler said.

"I think it's even harder on Johnny. They both loved each other...and for something of this severity to happen." Emma replied.

"We have to find a way to rip open that rift." Tyler said.

"Yes, but how?" Emma asked.

**==First Period - AP Physics==**

Raylan had AP Physics for his first period class. He generally did not like the subject and found that it was excrutiatingly hard. The teacher, Mr. Smith, reminded him and the rest of the Rangers so much of Ryleigh, mainly because of the common surname.

"So, today we will start our discussion on particle accelerators." Mr. Smith said as he wrote 'Particle Accelerator' on the board. "A particle accelerator is a device that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to high speeds and to contain them in well-defined beams. Does anybody know how linear high-energy accelerators work?" he asked the class. Raylan raised his hand.

"I believe that linear high-energy accelerators use a linear array of plates to which an alternating high-energy field is applied. As the particles approach a plate they are accelerated towards it by an opposite polarity charge applied to the plate. As they pass through a hole in the plate, the polarity is switched so that the plate now repels them and they are noWestbrook, that is w accelerated by it towards the next plate." Raylan said.

"Why...that is...correct. Mr. Westbrook, that is impressive!" Mr. Smith said, stunned.

Raylan's eyes quickly shifted gaze to the name-tag on Mr. Smith's desk. He couldn't stop looking at the last name without feeling queasy.

"Mr. Smith, may I go to the nurse? I think I'm gonna be sick." he asked. Mr. Smith gave him the pass and sent Raylan on his way to visit the nurse.

**==Shadowlands==**

"My lord, our experimentation is complete. We have developed 'Morphers' that we can use on our Shadows. They are more powerful than the Morphers that the human Rangers used. Our team calls them Ninja Morphers, bestowing an unbelievable power of speed to its user." Nism told J.

"Good, go find the most elite troop of Shadows to turn into these...Ninja Rangers." J commanded.

"Yes, my master. What should we do with the body of the human? What should we do with its Morpher?" Nism asked.

"Place its Morpher back on its wrist, let it lie dead with its sole weapon. Throw it in a prison cell and let it rot in there." J affirmed.

"Anything you desire, my lord."

**==Lacrosse Practice==**

"Westbrook! Johnson! Stop playing sloppy and get in position!" Coach Jones shouted to Raylan and Shane.

"I don't know how I can do this." Raylan whispered to Shane.

"I don't know, either. This is really hard." Shane whispered back.

"Alright, run the drill we just practiced! I want Westbrook to start off with the ball on offense and I want our other two middies to his wings. I want Johnson to play tight, man to man defense on him!" Coach Jones directed.

Raylan cradled the ball down field and easily avoided Shane's attempts to check him. Other players motioned for Raylan to pass to them but he just ignored it and went down himself. One of the defensive players, Victor, landed a nasty body check on Raylan, sending him lurching on the ground. All of the players gathered around him.

"Westbrook, you aren't yourself today. Why don't you call it quits for the day?" Coach Jones suggested.

Raylan looked up at him and vomited. His vision blurred as he passed out.

"Shit, get this boy to the nurse immediately! Someone call paramedics!" Coach Jones shouted.

Emma watched the entire thing from the sidelines as she usually did and rushed to his aid.

"Oh no! Raylan!" she cried out. "Please don't do this to me. I can't lose both you _and _Ryleigh." she pleaded.

Emma rubbed his head and shook him to wake up. Shane was down with her and comforted her.

"Come on, Emma, get up. We need to get him up. The ambulance will be here." Shane told her.

Emma ignored him and held Raylan.

"Don't die on me...please don't die on me..." she cried.

"Check his pulse!" Shane told her.

Emma placed her fingers on Raylan's wrist and was thankful to feel that his heart was still beating.

"Oh, what a relief." she said, still holding him. "Don't worry, we'll get you to a doctor." she said.

**==Shadowlands==**

The Shadow servants and Nism threw Ryleigh's body in the jail cell and locked it up. As they turned around, they saw the Green and Lightning Rangers.

"Oh, you guys are in for a world of hurt." Johnny said.


	15. Flashback: Emma Pryce

_Whenever I hit a road block in my story, I'm going to do flashbacks on the main characters of this story. The point of this is to give more background information on them to help you guys better understand them while not keeping you guys bored. These are first-person stories told from the perspective of each Ranger. Next up is Emma Pryce, the Yellow Elephant Ranger_

**==Sophomore Year - Spring - Soccer Practice==**

Wow, I'm really starting to hate soccer practice. I mean, it's not like the sport isn't fun or anything, I'm just terrible at it. Maybe soccer isn't my thing...no, that can't be...it gives me too much joy. Well, let me just pack my bags here and finish up practice for the day. My hair is tied back in the typical soccer-girl ponytail and I'm not wearing any makeup.

"Remember, guys, be mentally prepared more than physically prepared. We have our last non-tournament game of the season tomorrow and we have to win to clinch a spot in the district tournament." the team captain, Lindsey, says.

As I'm walking out the field, I see him. The most gorgeous guy in school. The cutest, nicest, most mature, smartest, well-mannered, hunky-dinky guy in existence: Raylan Westbrook. I have been in love with him since I can remember. I have every conversation with him that I have ever had memorized in my head and I can probably recite them without a hiccup.

Oh, crap, I'm not wearing makeup! What is he going to think of me?

"Hey, Raylan!" I say. Why did I say 'hey'? Now he's going to think I'm awkward.

"Hey, Emma! That's your name, right?" he asks me. Oh my gawwwddd, he knows my name!

"Y-y-yes! My name is Emma!" I reply. I facepalm. Why did I stutter? Now he's going to think I'm even more awkward.

"Cool, so what's going on?" he asks me. Woooww, he wants to know what's going on with me?

"Oh, you know, just the usual." I say. Wait, what's the usual? How do I expect him to know?

"That's cool!" he says. God, he looks so cute with all his lacrosse equipment still on. That helmet, those pad, that stick...he looks like a knight in shining armour.

"Y-y-you know, just finishing up soccer practice." I say, pointing to the soccer field. I'm just trying to let him know that I'm athletic, as well.

"Oh, that's cool! You play soccer?" he asks me. Wow, he's really getting into this conversation.

"Umm...oh, yeah, I play soccer!" I say, trying to keep my cool.

"Good for you! I really like athletic girls...it shows that they're trying to excel in all aspects of life." he says to me. I really like his philosophy on that quote. An athletic _and _sensible guy. Wait, did he just say that he digs girls like me?

"Thanks! I see you play lacrosse!" I say. His smile is almost way too cute to handle.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not the greatest, though." he tells me. An athletic, sensible, _and _honest guy...I really dig.

"It's alright, I'm not too great at soccer, myself." I tell him. Wait a minute, why did I just admit that? He is giving in to me, and I'm just letting him take control of the conversation!

"Ha-ha, is that so? I guess that makes two of us!" he says. Oh my gosh, did he just consider us to be similar? This is the greatest conversation I have ever had in my entire life!

"Thanks for not making me feel alone!" I tell him. What I just said felt better than scoring a goal. It was short and to the point and it also included us as a unified pair in a sea of millions.

"No problem. You're never alone. I'm sure not everyone is great at everything." he replied. I can't tell if that's a burn or a compliment. It seemed like he was trying to tell me that I was part of those millions but it also seemed like he was trying to tell me that him and I together were part of those millions. This is a really cryptic and interesting conversation.

"So, what position do you play?" I ask him. I'm genuinely interested.

"I play attack...it's kind of like forward in soccer. I also play midfielder, occasionally. I played a bit of defense in one game, too. What position do you play in soccer?" he asks me. Wow, he's interested in my life.

"I play midfielder. I don't start or anything." I tell him. "Do you play JV or Varsity?"

"This is my second year playing Varsity; I've been on Varsity since freshman year." he tells me. "What about you?"

"Wow, you made Varsity your freshman year!?" I ask him, surprised. "Well, I'm on JV and I played JV last year, as well. I'm not so sure I'll make Varsity next year, though."

"I think you'll be a perfect addition to the soccer team. You're really nice and they could use a player like you!" he tells me, smiling. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is he hinting that he likes me? _WHAT!?_ I guess I shouldn't tell him I'm really horrendous at the sport, then.

"Wow...thanks! That really means a lot!" I tell him. Then, I see him looking in the distance.

"Damn it, my mom's here. I've got to go for now, but I'll definitely talk to you later." he tells me, running to his mom's car.

I just wave bye-bye to him. I fall backwards on the grass and heave a huge sigh of relief.

Best. Converstion. Ever.


	16. Green Lightning

**==Shadowlands==**

"You took her away from us...now you're going to die!" Johnny screamed, charging at Nism.

Mike pulled out his blaster and started firing electric shots at the Shadows.

"Quick, Shadows! Form the Ninja Rangers!" Nism cried out.

To Johnny's and Mike's horrors, seven of the larger Shadows had devices wrapped around their arms extremely similar to the Rangers' morphers. The Shadows gurgled something and morphed into Ninja Rangers. Johnny and Mike saw that the colors of the Rangers were: Crimson, Navy, Viridian, Saffron, Lavender, Gold, and Silver.

"Fuck!" Mike cried out. "You focus on this scientist motherfucker and I'll get these Ranger imposters!"

"Alright!" Johnny agreed, throwing a few punches and kicks at Nism. "Hey! Tell Gehn to send the other Rangers down here!"

"Will do!" Mike replied.

**==Emergency Room==**

It was late at night and Raylan lay limp on the hospital bed. Emma, Shane, and his parents were by his side, watching to see if he would wake up. Emma was desperate. She wasn't ready to lose the one she loved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Westbrook and friends, it is advisable to just go home as he we don't think he will wake up for a while." the doctor told them.

"No! We have to stay by our son's side!" Mr. Westbrook said.

"Mr. Westbrook, we can see that you both are stressed out about this. Please, just go home to avoid all of this unnecessary stress." the doctor said.

"Fine." both parents agreed, leaving the hospital in tears.

"We won't leave!" Emma affirmed. Raylan was far too important to her to just let him lay limp by himself.

"It's late at night and you kids have school tomorrow." the doctor told Emma and Shane.

"Both of us want to stay by his side." Shane said.

"Fine, if that is your choice, I cannot defy it." the doctor said, leaving the room.

Emma went to Raylan and held his hand.

"I know you can make this. I believe in you. We all believe in you." she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, their morphers warmed up.

"Shit!" Shane said.

"We can't go now!" Emma replied.

Shane and Emma looked outside the room to see if anybody was looking and put their morphers by their ears to talk to Gehn.

"We can't come now! Raylan is in a comatose and we have to stay by his side!" Emma whispered.

"What's up with Raylan and falling into deep sleeps?" Gadget-X asked on the other end of the line.

"Emma, I'll go. You stay here and watch over Raylan. I think he'll be more open to talk to you if he does wake up." Shane told her, teleporting off to the hideout.

Emma kissed Raylan on his forehead.

"You'll be fine. You're a big boy, nothing's gonna hurt you." she whispered, still holding his hand.

Emma looked at Raylan lying on the hospital bed. She hated to see him like this. She was sure it hurt her more than it hurt him.

"Please, Raylan. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to see you go the way I saw Ryleigh go. I love you. I miss you. Please don't go." she whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead once more.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

When Shane teleported to the hideout, Tyler and Sydney were waiting for him.

"Where's Johnny and Mike?" Shane asked.

"Neither Johnny nor Mike showed up to school today. Instead, they came here and I helped them work on a device that allows them to enter the Shadowlands. They are there at the moment and are trying to look for Ryleigh." Gehn said.

"Woah! They're already in there?" Shane asked.

"Yup, they've been in there for a while." Tyler replied.

"If you wish to join them in combat, you must be aware of the fact that J has created his own army of Power Rangers...he refers to them as the Ninja Rangers...and they are very powerful." Gehn warned the three.

"I think we can handle it. Send us in." Shane commanded.

**==Shadowlands==**

Johnny and Mike were fighting a useless battle against Nism and the seven Ninja Rangers. Neither side had the advantage until Shane, Tyler, and Sydney came running in.

"We're here to help!" Shane cried out.

"Thanks! But, where's Raylan and Emma?" Mike asked, dodging a few hits.

"I'll explain all that later! First, we have to kick some Shadow ass!" Shane answered.

The Ninja Rangers easily took down the Power Rangers as Nism watched.

"Good, my Ninjas. Call in your Zords!" Nism shouted.

"They have Zords!?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Crimson VultureZord!" the Crimson Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Navy TigerZord!" the Navy Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Viridian BisonZord!" the Viridian Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Saffron WidlebeestZord!" the Saffron Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Lavender AntelopeZord!" the Saffron Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Silver SasquatchZord!" the Silver Ninja Ranger gurgled.

"Gold GarudaZord!" the Gold Ninja Ranger gurgled.

The Power Rangers looked up in horror to see massive Zords much resembling their own descend from the darkness.

"Guys, let's call in our own Zords and show them how it's done!" Shane commanded.

"Green BullZord!" Johnny shouted.

"Blue LionZord!" Tyler shouted.

"Ice WyvernZord!" Sydney shouted.

"Lightning ThunderbirdZord!" Mike shouted.

"Red FalconZord!" Shane shouted as the Rangers' own Zords descended from the darkness.

**==Emergency Rooom==**

The doctor walked in the room.

"Where did your other friend go?" he asked Emma.

"He had to go somewhere." she replied.

"Doesn't that mean you should leave, too?"

"No, I'm going to stay here by his side. I'll never leave him alone."

"You seem to be a really dedicated friend. I wish I had friends like you when I was in high school."

"Trust me, I will never leave this guy alone. He's the greatest guy this world has evern seen."

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" the doctor asked.

Emma looked at Raylan and smiled.

"I wish I was." she replied.


	17. Kiss of Life

**==Spirit World==**

Raylan was in a world of nothingness. The background was gold and silver with no other detail. He had been running and running for a while without the urge to stop.

"Child, is it you who comes here to seek supremacy?" a voice called out.

Raylan stopped running.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Find me and we will talk." it replied.

Raylan had been running ever since he fell into his coma. His bones never felt tired and as a result there was no reason to stop.

"How do I find you?" Raylan asked.

"When you are determined enough…you will find me." the voice replied.

Raylan kept on running and running. There was nothing ahead of him and nothing behind him. There was no scenery, either.

"Child, how much longer can you keep running?" the voice asked.

"As long as you want me to. I'll never stop." Raylan shouted back.

A hazy figure that looked like a fusion between a gold and silver Ranger appeared from midair. Raylan stopped running to look at it.

"My name is Supremus." the being called out.

Supremus stuck its hand out to make contact with Raylan, who, in return, grabbed Supremus's hand.

Then, everything went white.

**==Shadowlands==**

The Zords of the real Rangers were engaged in combat with the Ninja Zords. They were almost exact copies of the real Zords apart from being a bit faster and a bit weaker.

"Hey! Gehn said a while back that Sydney and I could form a Megazord!" Mike called out. "Wanna give it a try?" he asked.

"Like, totally!" Sydney replied.

"_Mike and Sydney, you can combine your Zords to form the Legendus Megazord._" Gehn's voice echoed.

"Let's go! Legendus Megazord!" Mike commanded.

Legendus Megazord Transformation: Mike's ThunderbirdZord folds in a way where it forms the upper body, arms, and head of the Legendus Megazord while Sydney's WyvernZord folds in a way to form the legs. Both get sent to a common cockpit with an empty spot in the middle for the Fire Dragon Ranger and shout: "Legendus Megazord!"

"Alright, let's take these Ninjas down!" Mike said.

The Legendus Megazord picked up Johnny's BullZord and hurled it at the Viridian BisonZord and threw punches at the Crimson VultureZord. Tyler's LionZord engaged in cat combat with the Navy TigerZord. Shane's FalconZord split its fight between the Lavender AntelopeZord and the Saffron WildebeestZord.

Eventually, the real Rangers were too much for the Ninja Rangers who left their Zords.

"Guys, let's take them out in one-on-one ground combat!" Shane commanded.

"Right!" said the other Rangers, flying out of their cockpits as their Zords were sent back to the Hideout.

Mike and Sydney focused on the Gold and Silver Ninja Rangers, respectively. Mike pinned the Gold Ninja Ranger down and cracked its helmet open, destroying it and leaving behind a golden crystal. He picked it up. Sydney fired rapid-fire shots at the Silver Ninja Ranger until it was vaporized and left behind a silver crystal. She picked it up.

"What are these?" Mike asked.

"Keep them with you, we might need them later!" Shane yelled, fighting off the Crimson and Saffron Ninja Rangers.

Johnny took out the Viridian Ninja Ranger easily and picked up his reward in the form of a viridian crystal. He ran to help Shane out and destroyed the Saffron Ninja Ranger with a few punches and picked up the saffron crystal. Tyler was engaged in combat with the Navy Ninja Ranger. He picked the Ninja Ranger up and threw him on top of the Crimson Ninja Ranger, destroying both. Tyler picked up the navy crystal while Shane picked up the crimson crystal. There was one Ninja Ranger left: the Lavender Ninja Ranger.

"Alright, guys. Let's make this quick and easy. Everyone fire a shot at it!" Shane directed.

All of the Rangers pulled out their blasters and fired a powerful shot at the last Ninja Ranger, blasting it to pieces. Johnny walked up to the lavender crystal and picked it up. He placed it by his heart.

"This is for you, Ryleigh." he muttered to himself.

They all unmorphed and walked over to her body. Johnny got on his knees and held her. She was lying in a pool of blood.

"I love you so much, baby. I can't believe I let this happen to you. You took the fall for me and I will never be able to repay you for that." he whispered in her ear.

He looked at her dead body and cried for a solid minute.

"I love you." he whispered one last time.

He went in to kiss her…

…and a white flash lit up the room.

**==Emergency Room==**

Emma was still holding Raylan's hand. She begged and pleaded for him to wake up but her efforts were met with no success. She started to cry and her tears fell on him.

"Raylan, I never thought we would be in this position. I know that we were never a 'thing' but I love you and I want you back. Please, listen to me. I know you can hear me. I know-" she was cut off through her tears.

She rested her head on his chest and cried.

"Raylan, I love you. I love you so much. I'll always be here by your side. Whatever happens, just don't die on me. I already lost my friend and now I can't lose my love."

She looked up at him, sniffled, and wiped some tears off her face. She put her forehead on his forehead.

"Don't go. I need you. Just when I thought we were getting close you decide to shut down on me. Raylan, I promise that I will always be by your side. Please, I'll do anything! I just want you back! Listen to me! Listen to me! Please, listen to me!" she pleaded.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." she said.

She kissed him again, only this time was more passionate. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab the back of her head and pull her in.

"I heard everything you said, Emma" she heard Raylan's voice tell her.

She looked at his open eyes with surprise and slapped him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she screamed.

He smiled. "I promise I'll never do that to you again."

He rubbed her cheeks as they both started to tear up. She rested her head on his chest again as he held her tightly. They were lying still like that for a while until Emma broke the silence.

"Raylan." she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."

**==Shadowlands==**

The bright light dimmed down until everything finally returned to normal. That's when Johnny noticed something odd. Ryleigh had no scars on her body and the pool of blood was gone. He looked at her.

"Johnny, you're the best. I knew you'd come for me." Ryleigh said.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you, too." she replied.

As much as it hurt Mike to watch, he still had to. He knew that he had to move on and let her love whoever she chooses.

Johnny went in to kiss her one more time.


	18. Supremus

**==Smalltown==**

Raylan and Emma left the hospital hand-in-hand.

"This is the best day of my life!" Emma exclaimed.

Raylan smiled at her. "You know we're going to have to keep this a secret, right?" he told her.

"…What?" she replied. "Why?"

"Johnny and Ryleigh are already a distraction; now imagine a second couple emerging on the team."

"But…what about 'us'?" she asked.

"We can be together…we just have to hide it well."

"Fine…I guess I can live with that."

"Good. Now smile, you look a whole lot cuter when you do!" he told her, kissing her cheek.

She giggled. "Stop it, you're making me blush!"

"That's the point." he said, kissing her on the cheek once more. She giggled again. "Your laugh is so cute." he told her.

Their Morphers warmed up.

"Damn it, we have to go." Raylan said, teleporting off with Emma.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

Raylan and Emma arrived at the Hideout with the rest of the Rangers. Johnny and Ryleigh were holding hands.

"Rangers, I am proud of all of you. Even you two, Emma and Raylan. You refused to let him go and as such he is back with us." Gehn said.

Emma and Raylan smiled at each other. It would be hard keeping their relationship a secret.

"Due to the success in fending off the Ninja Rangers, we have uncovered the crystals that allowed the Shadows to morph into the Ninja Rangers. If you would please give us each of your Morphers, we can infuse the Ninja crystals into them. Except you, Raylan, we haven't found a crystal for you at the moment." Gadget-X said.

All of the Rangers handed their Morphers in and Gadget-X infused the Ninja crystals into them.

"Johnny, you will command the spirit of the Viridian Bison." Gadget-X told Johnny. He nodded.

"Ryleigh, you will command the spirit of the Lavender Antelope." Gadget-X told Ryleigh. She nodded.

"Tyler, you will command the spirit of the Navy Tiger." Gadget-X told Tyler. He nodded.

"Emma, you will command the spirit of the Saffron Wildebeest." Gadget-X told Emma. She nodded.

"Sydney, you will command the spirit of the Silver Sasquatch." Gadget-X told Sydney. She nodded.

"Mike, you will command the spirit of the Golden Garuda." Gadget-X told Mike. He nodded.

"And last but not least; Shane, you will command the spirit of the Crimson Vulture." Gadget-X told Shane. He nodded.

"If you want to call upon your Ninja powers, you must call to the spirit of Ninjus. You must cry, 'Spirit of Ninjus, give us speed!"' Gehn told them.

"Why are so many of these powers named with a suffix of _–us_?" Shane asked.

"That suffix identifies a God-spirit who can give certain powers. So far, you have unlocked the powers of three: Animus, Legendus, and Ninjus. There are many more God-spirits." Gehn told them.

This set off an alarm in Raylan's head. When he was in his coma, he remembered having a vision of meeting the God-spirit Supremus. Raylan wanted to ask Gehn, but decided to keep it to himself.

"Alright, Rangers, you may leave. Raylan, I want you to stay here." Gehn said, teleporting all but Raylan away."

"Why did you keep me here?" Raylan asked.

"Raylan, your Morpher energy shows extremely high levels of the infusion of another spirit. The only spirit who can give off such high energy is the ruler of them all, Supremus." Gehn said.

"Yes, I met Supremus in a dream." Raylan replied.

"Good. The ruler has seen your potential and has infused his powers into your Morpher. You can call his spirit to morph into the Supremus Ranger at your will. However, this must be kept secret from the rest of the Rangers, do you understand?"

"Yes, Gehn, I understand."

"You can call upon the spirit of Supremus by crying, 'Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!'" Gadget-X told Raylan.

Raylan looked at his Morpher. "Should I do it now?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead and test it out." Gehn said.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!"

**==Morphing Sequence==**

Raylan stands on a golden platform in the middle of a cloudy sky when a light breaks through the clouds and reigns on him. A seraph descends from the light and carries Raylan up to it, where he grabs the hand of Supremus and pulls his spirit into him. The spirit of Supremus solidifies on Raylan as his Ranger suit is created. Finally, the helmet is solidified and the visor comes on as Raylan cries: "Supremus Ranger!" The Ranger suit is an equal amount of lustrous gold and silver.

**==Morphing Sequence Ends==**

"Master, this is incredible." Raylan said to Gehn.

"Good, Raylan. Whenever your comrades are in danger, I want you to morph into Supremus without them noticing and save the day. Unless I tell you, you must never reveal to the rest of the Rangers who the Supremus Ranger truly is. Now unmorph and I will teleport you back to your city." Gehn said, teleporting Raylan off.

**==Smalltown==**

Raylan was teleported just a few meters away from his girlfriend in downtown Smalltown.

"Hey, why did he make you stay a bit longer?" she asked him.

"Emma, I don't like keeping secrets from you, but I have to keep this one a true secret. I love you and this won't change anything, okay?" he told her.

"I understand. Sometimes we're going to have to keep things to ourselves every once in a while." she replied.

"Wanna go get some Fro-yo or something?" Raylan asked.

"Sounds great!" Emma replied. "Just the two of us, right?"

"Right!" Raylan affirmed.

They walked off to Fro-yo together, hand-in-hand.

**==Ryleigh's House==**

Ryleigh's parents were so glad to see her alive and doing well. She went up to them and gave them the biggest hug ever.

"What happened to you, darling?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I was kidnapped by aliens. The recent string of alien attacks in Smalltown are starting to get violent." she replied.

"Well, we're just glad to have you back here safe and sound." Mr. Smith said, hugging his daughter again.


	19. Demonic Spirits

**==School==**

Raylan and Emma never held hands when walking through the hallways. In fact, they never even got close to each other when they were together in public near their teammates. Their relationship was a sworn secret because of the possible distractions it could cause, especially after Johnny and Ryleigh's relationship. However, they were always together and tried to stick with each other.

On this particular school morning, Raylan met Emma at her locker.

"Hey, cutie!" he said, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey, Raylan!" she replied, with a big smile on her face.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

"I actually don't!" she replied.

"Wanna go out for dinner, then?"

"Sure!"

"I'll pick you up after school, cutie!" he said.

His girlfriend blushed and giggled.

On the other side of the school, Ryleigh and Johnny were cuddling by their lockers.

"I missed you so much." Johnny whispered in her ear. "You got me so worried…I thought I lost the one thing keeping me moving."

"I would never do that to you…you came to my rescue…you're the best." she assured him.

Johnny smiled and gently kissed his girlfriend on the lips. She cuddled her head in on his shoulder. The bell rang.

"I think we should get to class." Ryleigh said.

"That's a good idea." Johnny replied.

They walked to class holding hands.

**==Shadowlands==**

J gloated on his throne, trying to materialize another plan to destroy the Power Rangers.

"Fighting fire with fire only yielded in failure." J told his Shadow General, Krahok.

"Perhaps we fight fire with…water?" Krahok suggested.

"What do you mean?" J asked.

"The Rangers are gifted with the powers of the godly spirits such as Animus. What is the opposite of a godly being? A demonic one. I say we resurrect a demonic spirit to combat the Rangers." Krahok said.

"Yes, I like your thinking." J said. "But, which one shall we resurrect?" he asked.

"The one I have in mind is Tyrin…soul of the ancient black-armoured knight." Krahok announced.

"Yes, my general. Resurrect him for me and make him my champion!"

**==First Block - Calculus==**

Tyler and Emma had first block calculus together and started to sit with each other.

"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot more time with Raylan." Tyler told her.

"Yeah, of course I have! He's a really good friend and he's always there for me." Emma replied, afraid that their cover would blow.

**==First Block - English==**

Sydney had English as her first block class. All of the guys tried to sit next to her. She had become the heartthrob of the school ever since Ryleigh Smith was taken.

"Hey, Sydney." one of the guys said, inching closer.

"Hey." Sydney replied. This was the type of attention that she craved. "Wanna, like, help me out on this packet?" she asked him.

Sydney was the classical ditzy blonde. She used her body more than her brain to get what she wanted and lacked a lot of common sense. However, she was an extremely capable fighter and could take down enemies of all sizes. Such was the quality that made her a Power Ranger.

When Gehn was going through his databases, Sydney stood out to him as cunning, clever, and strong. While she was dependent on other people to do things for her on the outside, she was very capable of doing them for herself on the inside.

"Yeah, I can do this packet for you." the guy said, starting to work on it for her.

"Thank you!" she smiled. She always got what she wanted.

**==Afterschool==**

Shane saw Emma talk to Raylan afterschool. He wasn't the only person to notice them getting closer; everybody in the school saw it. Shane saw it more because of the day they were in the hospital together. She would not leave Raylan, which hinted to him that she had something for him. Shane did not open his mouth about that because he knew Raylan wouldn't like it and he valued the friendship he had with him.

Their morphers got warm.

"What now?" Shane said into his morpher.

"The Shadows have woken a demonic spirit! Come to the hideout, Gehn will tell you more!" Gadget-X said, teleporting the Rangers off.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Rangers! Master J and his generals have vivificated the spirit of a demon!" Gehn told them all.

"The spirit of a demon...what do you mean?" Raylan asked.

"The spirits that dwell your morphers are the spirits of positive entities entitled with the task of protection. Unfortunately, spirits of destruction exist in this plane, as well. We call them 'demonic spirits' due to their destructive nature." Gehn replied.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Raylan asked again.

"We are dealing with a power very similar to your own. The only difference is that one demonic spirit has equal power to quite a few Rangers and must be fought carefully. Also, in ancient times, demons had massive weapons known as AntiZords, very similar to your own MegaZords. You must watch out for that." Gehn said.

"We're ready, send us off." Raylan said.

"Rangers, why don't you use your new Ninja powers?" Gehn suggested. "Raylan, while they do that, I need to keep you here."

"Yes, master." he replied.

"Right, let's morph!" Shane commanded.

"Spirit of Ninjus, give us speed!"

**==Morphing Sequence==**

Crimson Morphing Sequence: Shane is standing on a crimson oasis as a vulture appears in front of him. He touches the vulture briefly as it seperates its body parts onto him, creating his Ranger suit. Then, the head of the vulture attaches onto his own and forms the helmet, with the visor coming on. He shouts: "Crimson Ninja Ranger!"

Navy Morphing Sequence: Tyler is standing on a navy oasis as a tiger appears in front of him. He touches the tiger briefly as it seperates its body parts onto him, creating his Ranger suit. Then, the head of the tiger attaches onto his own and forms the helmet, with the visor coming on. He shouts: "Navy Ninja Ranger!"

Viridian Morphing Sequence: Johnny is standing on a crimson oasis as a bison appears in front of him. He touches the bison briefly as it seperates its body parts onto him, creating his Ranger suit. Then, the head of the bison attaches onto his own and forms the helmet, with the visor coming on. He shouts: "Viridian Ninja Ranger!"

Saffron Morphing Sequence: Emma is standing on a saffron oasis as a wildebeest appears in front of her. She touches the wildebeest briefly as it seperates its body parts onto her, creating her Ranger suit. Then, the head of the wildebeest attaches onto her own and forms the helmet, with the visor coming on. She shouts: "Saffron Ninja Ranger!"

Lavender Morphing Sequence: Ryleigh is standing on a lavender oasis as an antelope appears in front of her. She touches the antelope briefly as it seperates its body parts onto her, creating her Ranger suit. Then, the head of the antelope attaches onto her own and forms the helmet, with the visor coming on. She shouts: "Lavender Ninja Ranger!"

Silver Morphing Sequence: Sydney is on the peak of a mountain as the silhouette of the sasquatch materializes behind her. It closes in on her as it forms her suit. She shouts: "Silver Ninja Ranger!"

Gold Morphing Sequence: Mike is on the peak of a mountain as the silhouette of the garuda materializes behind him. It closes in on him as it forms his suit. He shouts: "Gold Ninja Ranger!"

**==Morphing Sequence Ends==**

Gehn teleported the Ninja Rangers off to their first challenge as ninjas.

"Raylan, I want you to morph into the Supremus Ranger in about half an hour. Try to hide your voice and talk very coarsely. We are in the process of engineering a new Zord but until then, you _will _have to fight with your bare hands and your blaster." Gehn urged.

"I understand, master." Raylan nodded.

Gehn teleported him off.


	20. Black Demon Ranger

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers were teleported downtown where Krahok was terrorizing the citizens. Shane grabbed the arm of a citizen running past him and asked him what happened.

"Do you know what's going on here?" he asked.

"This guy came out of nowhere and...started to attack...and...I need help!" the citizen ran off.

"What the fuck? Let's whoop this guy's ass!" Shane commanded, sending the Rangers off in an ambush.

Since Krahok was the only enemy that needed to be held off, it was easy grabbing him and pinning him down.

"Now, time to finish this little fucker off." Shane said. "Blast him!"

The Rangers fired multiple rounds at Krahok, only for him to deflect them. Krahok jumped at the Rangers and tackled Johnny and Tyler to the ground. Shane and Emma successfully dodged his attack and fired two quick rounds at Krahok.

"You don't stand a chance!" Krahok shouted.

"That's what you think!" Shane replied.

Shane double kicked Krahok to the ground and Emma pinned him down. Krahok roared and threw her off of him. He got up and materialized a shadow ball. After looking around, he hurled it straight at Shane.

"Gah!" Shane screamed, flying through the air after sustaining the hit.

"Shane!" Mike called out, running to his aid.

Krahok materialized another shadow ball and threw it at Mike. Mike flew in the same direction as Shane and fell right on top of him.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" Krahok asked.

"He's too much for us!" Emma exclaimed. "We can't do this by ourselves!"

"Hold up!" Krahok interrupted. "I have a little something for you to see..." Krahok held his arm to the sky as an orb of light formed in his palm. He kneeled on the ground and looked straight at the sky. He shouted, "Spirit of Tyrin, bring me destruction!"

**==Morphing Sequence==**

Black Demon Morphing Sequence: Krahok stands under a beam of blackness as the black knight Tyrin reigns from the sky. He hands Krahok his powers and Krahok morphs into the Black Demon Ranger. Krahok shouts: "Black Demon Ranger, Tyrin's champion!"

**==End of Morphing Sequence==**

Krahok faced the Rangers. "So we have come to this conclusion. Give me your powers...or I will vanquish you all!"

"Never!" the rest of the Rangers shouted.

"Well, this is unfortunate. I must finish you all off!" Krahok laughed.

Krahok pulled out his own ray gun and fired immense blasts at the Rangers. He managed to hit Emma and Mike, and the impact was powerful enough to unmorph them. They both lay on the ground, groaning.

"Emma! Mike!" Ryleigh called out. She pulled out her own blaster and tried firing her pink shots at the monster, to no avail.

"Puny human! Don't you learn your lesson? We'll finish you off like we did last time!" Krahok said, firing another blast at Ryleigh, unmorphing her as well.

"I won't let you guys take her again!" Johnny exclaimed, holding his hand out.

Johnny ran up to the Black Demon Ranger and tried to spin-kick him, getting knocked down instead. Krahok kicked Johnny against a wall, unmorphing him as well. Shane, Sydney, and Tyler were the only Rangers left morphed as the rest lay groaning on the ground.

"Four down, three to go!" Krahok laughed.

"Not so fast!" a coarse voice roared from the top of a building.

Raylan jumped to the ground and faced Krahok as the Surpemus Ranger.

"Who is that?" the Rangers asked.

"My name is Supremus." Raylan said in his coarse voice, trying to hide his identity. "I have come here to destroy Krahok and his demon, Tyrin."

_Wow, I'm doing a really good job with this voice, I doubt these guys could even guess who I am. _Raylan thought.

"Another pest to dispose of." Krahok jeered at Raylan.

Raylan pulled out his massive blaster, plated with gold and silver. The other Rangers watched as Raylan charged his blaster and prepared a powerful shot to destroy Krahok.

"I thouht our spirits sealed Surpemus long ago!" Krahok said. "This is impossible!"

"Well, you thought wrong. Time to finish you off, once and for all!" Raylan shouted, firing his most powerful blast at the Demon Ranger.

Krahok stumbled to the ground and unmorphed. He could barely get up and looked up at Raylan.

"This isn't the end of me! I'll be back!" Krahok shouted, teleporting back to the Shadowlands.

Raylan slowly walked over to Emma and Mike, who were lying near each other. Shane walked up to him.

"Thanks. We owe you. We really do." Shane said.

Raylan turned around and nodded. He tried his best not to say anything to preserve his identity.

He looked down at Emma, who looked like she was in excrutiating pain. Raylan wanted to hold her hand, but he knew he couldn't for two reasons. One, his identity as Supremus had to remain a secret for a short time. Two, his relationship with Emma also had to remain a secret.

Raylan turned to the rest of the team. "_Gehn, send me back to the hideout. My work here is done_" he whispered in his helmet. Gehn followed his lead and teleported him off.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked, before unmorphing.

The rest of the Rangers unmorphed and slowly started to walk away from the scene.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

When Raylan reached the hideout, he could see his master was smiling.

"Master, what happened out there?" Raylan asked.

"Raylan, you showed your true power as the leader of this troop of Power Rangers." Gehn replied.

"But, why do I have to keep this a secret? It seems kind of pointless hiding something like this from the Rangers." Raylan asked.

"Raylan, you must keep this a secret to protect your teammates. Long ago, these demonic spirits sealed Supremus, that is, until you discovered him. By showing that Supremus is affiliated with the Power Rangers, it could put the rest of your team in danger."

Raylan immediately thought of Emma. He imagined her being mauled by Krahok and J and cringed. The last thing he wanted to do was to put his beautiful girlfriend in danger. She was there for him in his time of need and he had to be there for her.

"Is something wrong?" Gehn asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." he replied.

"Raylan, this is an extremely difficult task. I understand that it can break some ties keeping things from your friends, but you are only doing it for their safety."

"I know...I know. It's just...I have to do this to protect them." he made it seem like he spoke for the team, but his only concern was losing Emma.

_I love you, Emma. I'll never hurt you. _he thought.


	21. Flashback: Sydney Evans

_Whenever I hit a road block in my story, I'm going to do flashbacks on the main characters of this story. The point of this is to give more background information on them to help you guys better understand them while not keeping you guys bored. These are first-person stories told from the perspective of each Ranger. Next up is Sydney Evans, the Ice Wyvern Ranger._

_Note: Remember that Sydney was not originally from Smalltown until later on the series. As such, this takes place in her hometown, Dallas, Texas._

_WARNING: EXCESSIVE CURSING AND HEAVY SEXUAL THEMES_

**==Sophomore Year - Summer - Pool Party==**

Like, oh my gosh, Brendan and his friends are, like, such jerks. All they wanted to do was get to me and I totally didn't want any of them. Gosh, when are they gonna learn that they're not my type?

Anyways, Kylie's pool party is lame. There are no drinks, no drugs, no sex, absolutely nothing. I'm just gonna head home and pretend I was never here. Actually, why don't I just hook up with one of the guys here and get him to take me somewhere?

Oh look, it's Anthony. He's so freaking sexy. I would let him do whatever he wanted.

I wink to him like the cutie I am.

"Hey, Sydney!" he says to me. This is a lot easier than I thought.

"Hey, Anthony." I say to him. I try to bend over and look as sexy as I can. Remember, I'm gonna need to get him.

"Wow, nice dress." he tells me. Of course I'm wearing a nice dress, duuuhhhh.

"So, what brings you to this party?" I ask him. I need to get him onto me.

"Just thought I'd have some fun. So, I brought some drinks in my car. Wanna get drunk?" he asks me. Alright, so maybe this party isn't so bad.

He slowly leads me into the house and upstairs to one of the rooms, holding a six-pack of beer. As I walk upstairs, I can see bras hanging everywhere and moaning coming from other rooms. Gosh, some of the girls here are some real sluts.

We get into the room together and start to kiss. He pops open a few bottles and lets me drink out of them.

I have no idea what's about to happen to me...

**==The Next Morning==**

I hear someone calling my name.

"Sydney! Sydney! Get out of my house, you fucking slut!" I can hear Kylie's voice yelling.

I'm so confused. I get up and look around. I'm in Kylie's room with no clothes on. She's standing over the bed with empty bottles of beer in her hands. What happened last night?

"What the fuck, Sydney? Not only do you decide to get fucked up inside my house, but you also have the _nerve _to have sex with my boyfriend on my own bed!" she screams. Oh shit, how could I forgot Kylie and Anthony were dating? Oops, my bad.

I look up at her, squinting my eyes. My head hurts like anything. "It's not my fault your boyfriend wanted all of this." I reply. Wow, looks like I'm about to get myself into a real fight.

"Oh, excuse me?" she says. What does she thinks he can do to me? "I'll have you know I took picture of you and my boyfriend lying down. I'll have you know that he got up and left once he realized what a fucking slut you are. I'll have you know that everyone was watching your fucking sex session with my boyfriend." she says.

"I still got with your boyfriend. I don't see how this is working out in your favor." I say back to her. I think I'm winning this one.

"Oh, you stupid slut!" she yells at me. Ha-ha, at this point I don't even care what she calls me. I still hooked up with her boyfriend; that instantly makes me one-up on her.

"Where are you parents, anyways? Shouldn't they be here to care for you?" I ask her. I'm trying to knock her down every which way I can.

"They're out for the weekend. Where are _your _parents? They should stand by your side and make sure you don't fuck other girls' boyfriends." she says. As she says this, she slaps me right across the face.

"Oh no you fucking did not." I reply. I'm really going to fuck this bitch up.

I get up and slam her right in the face. I don't know what was funnier: her flying towards the ground or watching her trying to get up after being hungover. She gets up and tries to swing her fist at me, only to miss. Pathetic. I kick her straight in the stomach, sending her flying back.

She throws up all over the floor. I can't help but chuckle. This bitch is too easy.

"Get up and fight me!" I say. I've never tried to fight like a man before, but she was really getting to me.

"You don't hurt me!" she says.

"Oh yeah? That's why you're pissed that I slept with Anthony." I taunt her.

She screams and tries to slap me again. I jump out of the way and punch her in the stomach. She vomits all over the floor again. Wow, she must have been blown out of her mind last night to puke everywhere like this.

That's when I notice the open window. I kick her down as she tries to get up again and jump my sorry ass right out of her window. I quickly shuffle for my parents' car keys in my pocket. They're out for the weekend as well and I snuck the car out of the house.

I find my keys and quickly open my car. As I turn my car on, I see her open her front door and try to run at me. I reverse as fast as I can and get the hell out of there.

What was I thinking?


	22. Date Gone Wrong

**==Shadowlands==**

"Krahok, you are a miserable failure!" J shouted at his general after his failed attempt to destroy the Rangers.

"My apologies, master, but the Rangers were too powerful. Especially the new one who was infused the the spirit of Supremus!" Krahok cried.

"Blah blah blah...I'm tired of hearing about your foolishness! Now, destroy the Rangers or I will destroy you!" J commanded.

"I need more time..." Krahok sighed.

"Fine, get another one of my generals to go after them. But, mind you, if you cannot eliminate the Power Rangers, I will eliminate you!" J commanded.

**==Fro-yo==**

Emma and Raylan were spending their date night at Fro-yo.

"You should have been there. This new Power Rangers...I can't remember what he was called...but he showed up out of nowhere and handed this Black Ranger's ass back to him." Emma told Raylan, her eyes in complete wonder.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. But, I had to help engineer stuff with Gehn." Gehn lied. He couldn't tell Emma his secret, he loved her too much.

"What kind of stuff are you guys engineering?" she asked.

"Well...new Zords and weapons and stuff..." he lied again.

"Couldn't they just use me or Tyler?" she asked.

"I don't know...Gehn likes my creative mind." Raylan lied for the third time. He hated lying to his girlfriend, but if it meant keeping her alive, he was all for it.

"Oh, that's cool. You still should have been there. It was horrific. That guy had us all down...I was on the floor moaning in pain. I owe this new Ranger, though. I hope we can find out who he...or she...is." Emma said.

Raylan just smiled at her. She was adorable when she was curious. He rubbed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a small kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow, you're so cute." he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself." she smiled.

"You know, Emma, I never properly thanked you for being at the hospital with me while I was in a coma. I really appreciated everything you did for me that day and all that you gave up so you could be by my side."

"It's no problem, Raylan! After all, I couldn't leave a guy like you on that bed by himself."

"Emma, I love you."

"I love you too. I always have. Ever since sixth grade, I think."

"Wow, that's a really long time. You actually cared about me for that long?"

"Of course I did! You were so nice as opposed to a lot of your friends. I adored how you were the one to stop them from bullying people."

"Thanks, I always thought you were kinda cute, myself. The way that blonde hair falls on your face is so beautiful." Raylan said, brushing some of the hair off her face.

He leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Thanks for treating me the way I want to be treated." she whispered.

"I'll always treat you the way you want to be treated." he replied.

Just then, there was a loud thud outside. All of the customers screamed and hid behind their tables; they knew this was another attack on the city.

Raylan and Emma got up and slowly looked out the window. A small army of Shadows started to vandalize the city.

"Come on, Emma! We have to take care of this mess!" Raylan said.

"Right!" his girlfriend replied.

The ran out of the store and morphed when the coast was clear. Raylan and Emma stood back-to-back as they fired their shots at the Shadows. The army of Shadows started to close in on the Rangers as they were thrown to the ground.

Raylan thought of morphing into Supremus. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but it was the only way of saving him and Emma. He didn't know whether he should switch to Supremus of stan in Fire Dragon form. He was caught in a conflict: both choices would be beneficial to her but they could also get her killed.

He chose to stay in Fire Dragon form and blasted the Shadows with his gun. Some of them pounced on Emma but he was there for the rescue and vaporized them before they could start to do any real damage.

In the distance, they could see a Shadow general approaching.

"Fuck, another one of these guys." Raylan said.

"I know, let's take him out quickly." Emma replied.

"You look cute in that outfit." he joked.

"You too." she replied.

The general approached them and sent away the Shadow troops. "My name is Naam and you are about to meet your death." the general said.

"I can't tell you how many times fuckers like you have told us that." Raylan said.

"Ah, an ignorant one." Naam replied.

"No, you're ignorant!" Emma replied, blasting at Naam.

Naam countered her shots and picked her up.

"Ha! I have captured one!" he laughed as he flew up with her.

"Nooooo!" Raylan screamed, firing as much shots as he could.

Naam felt the pain in midair and dropped Emma. Raylan stood under her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Naam exploded while still in the air.

"That was easy!" Raylan said.

"Thanks for saving me." Emma said.

Both of them unmorphed before people were able to see what happened.

"Of course I'd save you. What kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he said.

He sat down and she lay on him. She cuddled with him and put her head on his shoulders.

"I think we may be the perfect couple." she said.

"No...I think Johnny and Ryleigh take the cake on that one by far." he said.

"Alright...I guess you're right...but we're still a pretty darn good couple."

"And it's all thanks to you, Emma."

"No, it's all thanks to you, Raylan."

"Ha-ha, it's thanks to both of us, Emma."

"I second that."

Both of them cuddled on the destroyed road for as long as they could.


	23. Pegasus AntiZord

**==Shadowlands==**

Master J gloated on his throne in the Shadowlands as usual. Krahok walked into his room.

"Master, I have devised a plan to destroy the Rangers." Krahok bowed.

"My general, what is the plan?" J asked.

"I wish to call upon the power of Tyrin's AntiZord; the Pegasus AntiZord." Krahok suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Good thinking, my general." J said. "However, should you mess this up and still manage to come out alive, I will destroy you on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

**==School==**

Tyler was sitting at his locker sketching new designs for an upgraded blaster. On his blueprints, he included new amounts of energy used as ammunition that could pierce Shadow armour.

Emma walked up to him. "Hey, Tyler. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just designing new types of blasters we could use." he replied.

"But, isn't that Raylan's job." she said. She remembered Raylan telling her he helped Gehn engineer weapons and stuff.

"I don't think so." he said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh, that's weird. I was almost sure that...anyways, carry on." she said, walking away. She wanted answers.

Mike sat by his locker thinking. He knew Ryleigh was no longer his, but he also wanted to make up to Johnny. Mike had been such an ass to Johnny and he wanted him to know he was sorry.

As he was thinking, he saw Johnny and Ryleigh walk by holding hands.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, Mike!" they both waved.

Mike smiled. He knew they were both happy and that's what he wanted to see. He didn't want to be a burden on their relationship and tried his best to keep out.

Raylan and Shane were hanging out with their group of friends. Raylan usually didn't talk to Emma a lot during school to hide their relationship and instead was almost always with his group of friends. Since Raylan and Shane had been best friends for a while, it wasn't rare to find them together.

When only Shane and Raylan were left, Shane turned to his friend. "How come you and Emma have been hanging out a lot?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, we're just trying to...you know...bond, I guess." he said.

"Right..." Shane said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He walked away to class.

Shane knew Emma and Raylan had something together, and he didn't want his best friend to keep it a secret from him. It bothered him that Raylan wasn't honest about his relationship with her.

They had been dropping hints all over the place. Shane started to get the hint when Emma wouldn't leave Raylan at the hospital alone. Then, she was him holding his hand while he was lying on the hospital bed. He had seen the way they would look at each other and how close they tended to get to each other sometimes.

Their morphers warmed up.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Bring the Rangers in!" Gehn told his robot.

"Yes, master!" Gadget-X said, teleporting the Rangers.

"Rangers! Krahok has summoned his AntiZord to wreak havoc on the downtown city! We need you down there to destroy it!" Gehn commanded.

"Right, let's morph!" Raylan said.

"Hold on, Raylan. We're going to need you back here, again." Gadget-X said.

Emma looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She knew something fishy was going on, but she just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Are you guys ready?" Shane asked. The Rangers nodded. "It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Wyvern!"

"Thunderbird!"

Gehn teleported the Rangers off.

"Raylan, morph into the Supremus Ranger." Gehn said.

"Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!"

"I will be sending you out there in a little while." Gehn said.

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers were sent downtown where they saw Krahok inside his large Pegasus.

"Rangers! I knew you would arrive and try to crash the party!" Krahok yelled through his AntiZord mic.

"Krahok, you're pathetic! Rangers, call on your Zords!" Shane commanded as the Rangers summoned their Zords.

"_Rangers, form the Animus Legend Megazord!_" Gehn's voice echoed.

"Right!" The Rangers all said. "Animus Legend Megazord, form!" they cried out.

Animus Legend Megazord Transformation: The Animus Megazord forms as it usually does. The ThunderbirdZord folds in a way which it armours the top half of the Animus Legend Megazord while the WyvernZord folds in a way which it armours the bottom half of the Animus Legend Megazord. The Rangers are teleported to a common cockpit with an empty spot for Raylan in the middle. The Rangers shout: Animus Legend Megazord!"

"Two can play at that game!" Krahok said. "Pegasus AntiZord, commence transformation!"

Pegasus Antizord Transformation: The Pegasus AntiZord folds its limbs backwards and its head inwards as the new humanoid limbs and head emerge. The wings seperate and attack to the back of the AntiZord. Krahok shouts: "Pegasus AntiZord, transformation complete!"

"Let's get him, guys!" Shane commanded.

The Rangers' Megazord and Krahok's AntiZord collided a few times before the Animus Legend Megazord was able to pin the Pegasus down. The Rangers held him down as they called upon their Zord's Power Sword.

"No, I beg for mercy!" Krahok cried.

"Finish him!" Shane yelled, sending the sword piercing through the AntiZord.

The AntiZord broke into bits as Krahok fell to the ground.

"It's not done yet! I'm still alive!" Krahok shouted.

The Rangers sent their Zords back as they prepared to fight the Black Demon Ranger on the ground.

As they reached the ground, they saw the Supremus Ranger standing in front of them.

"Rangers, I will handle this on my own. You get back to your base." Raylan said in his signaure coarse voice.

"No, it is our duty to be here and protect the city, as well!" Shane told him.

"If that be your wish..." Raylan said.

That's when it struck Emma. The way of fighting she saw the other day, the way of talking, the hidden voice. That was Raylan's style of fighting. That was Raylan's vocabulary. And finally, Raylan was _terrible _at hiding his voice.

Emma bit her lip and smiled a bit behind her helmet. Her boyfriend was the Supremus Ranger.


	24. Tyrin vs Supremus

**==Downtown==**

"Ah, Supremus. Where did we leave off?" Krahok jeered.

"We left off right where I was about to kick your ass." Raylan said.

Emma knew that the Supremus Ranger was Raylan. She wanted to cheer for him but also be mad at him. She knew she couldn't do either at the moment, though.

"Well, let's fight!" Krahok yelled.

The Black Demon Ranger jumped low and went for Raylan's legs. Raylan countered and jumped on top of Krahok. Krahok tried getting up and flipping him over, but Raylan jumped on top of him before he could do anything.

Raylan pulled out his blaster and placed it on Krahok's temple. He fired a few rounds, only for the bullets to be deflected.

"Weak, pathetic, stupid human!" Krahok laughed, sending Raylan flying.

Krahok looked to the other Rangers and fired Shadow balls at all of them. Mike jumped in front of Ryleigh and Johnny and took the hits for them, sending him flying backwards and unmorphing him. Shane and Emma took hits as well and unmorphed. Sydney zoned out a bit and unmorphed as the result of a hit, as well.

"Ha! This is too easy!" Krahok laughed.

Tyler avoided the Shadow ball aimed at him and fired shots back at Krahok. The shots were deflected as Krahok fired three Shadow balls at Tyler, unmorphing him as well.

The Rangers lay on the floor, groaning. Johnny, Ryleigh, and Raylan were the only ones left.

"Where's Raylan when we need him the most?" Ryleigh looked up and asked.

Emma wanted to say he was the Supremus Ranger, but she could barely talk, let alone get up. She was in so much pain and just wanted him to be by her side.

"Shadows like you make me sick. Picking on the smaller race...I'm gonna finish you!" Raylan screamed, firing extremely powerful shots at Krahok. The shots were so strong that Krahok unmorphed out of his Black Demon Ranger form.

"Grr...human! You have displayed your true power! Let me finish you!" Krahok shouted, sending two Shadow balls at Raylan.

Johnny and Ryleigh jumped in front of the Shadow balls and unmorphed. Raylan was the last Ranger standing as the rest were on the ground in serious pain.

"Guys, you have to get out of here! It's way too dangerous for you all to be here!" Raylan cried out.

The Rangers got up with all their remaining strength and managed to run away. Before Emma turned around and ran, she looked at her boyfriend. She was proud of him and hoped he would be able to do the right thing.

"It looks like it's just you and me." Raylan said to Krahok.

"And we all know who the better fighter is." Krahok said to Raylan.

Raylan jumped right and Krahok and landed a successful quadruple-kick. Krahok stumbled backwards and fired a few Shadow balls. Raylan shook off the impact and went right back at Krahok with another successful quadruple-kick. Krahok fell to the ground as Raylan placed his blaster on Krahok's head.

"Any last words, bitch?" Raylan asked.

"...This...isn't over...yet..." Krahok stuttered.

Raylan executed him on the spot.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

Raylan was teleported to the hideout.

"Gehn, this is really hard. There are some people on the team that it's nearly impossible to keep this secret from." Raylan said, speaking of Emma.

"This is something that you _have _to do as you were selected to be his champion." Gehn told Raylan. "Anyways, we have you here to tell you that we have engineered a new Megazord for you to use. It is called the Supremus Megazord and is made by combining five Zords. The main Zord is a large jet that forms the main body of the Megazord. There are four smaller jets that form the limbs of the Megazord. These smaller Zords are called SupremaZords."

"Thank you, master." Raylan said.

"Now, go back to your city." Gehn said, teleporting Raylan off.

**==That Night==**

Raylan and Emma met up at the mall for another date night. As they were walking through the mall, Emma turned to face Raylan.

"Raylan, you know how we always promised to be honest with each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I know."

"Well, I just want to know if you're hiding any secrets from me."

"Of course not..."

"Raylan, I need to tell you something..."

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked.

"I know..."

"You know what?"

"I know...that..."

"Come on, out with it."

"I know that you're...the Supremus Ranger!" she closed her eyes.

Raylan gasped. "What? How?" he was relieved and upset at the same time.

"You drop way too many hints." she chuckled

"Fuck, you _cannot _tell any of the other Rangers about this. I'm keeping this a secret to protect your safety. If it is known that Supremus has allied with us, it can be dangerous to all of you."

"I understand, Raylan. But why did you promise this to me if you lied?"

"Emma, I value your life over our relationship. I'd rather have you alive and hating me rather than having you dead completely. We saw how Johnny took his situation with Ryleigh after we all thought she died."

"I know...I know..." her voice was quieter

"Emma, I'm sorry. You know I love you and would only do something like this if it meant still having you alive."

"I love you, too, Raylan." she teared up.

"Baby, why are you crying? It's all right." he held her tightly.

"I know you're there for me...and I wanna be there for you." she said in his arms. Her words were broken up by tears.

"I love you, okay? We'll always be there for each other." he kissed her forehead as he said this.

Shane was shopping for clothes with his parents when he looked down the stairs of the mall. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who the girl and the guy were that were hugging.

His eyes widened as the realization struck him. He was right all along.


	25. Best Friends

**==Shane's House==**

Shane sat on his desk in his room doing homework. He kept on getting sidetracked. He couldn't believe that his best friend would lie about having a girlfriend. He couldn't figure out whether he was happy for him or whether he wanted to rip him to shreds.

Shane and Raylan had been best friends since third grade. They talked about everything together in elementary school like new issues of Superman comics and such. Then, when they were in middle school, they started talking about other things like crushes. Come high school, they started to talk about sports they played together like hockey and lacrosse.

Shane buried his head in his books. He couldn't put his head up without feeling sick.

**==School==**

Shane looked for Raylan at school. He wasn't surprised to find him at Emma's locker. He watched from a distance and waited.

"Tonight?" Raylan asked.

"Yeah, tonight sounds good!" Emma smiled and walked away.

Shane walked up to his best friend.

"Dude!" he said.

"Yo, what's up?" Raylan asked.

"I gotta talk to you."

"Listening."

"Well...you've been lying to me a lot lately."

"I have? About what?"

"Oh, I don't know...about your girlfriend?"

Raylan's eyes widened. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I saw at the mall shopping for clothes with my parents...I saw you two getting close."

"Oh...that's awkward..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...we didn't want to get in the team's way...it wouldn't be good to have two couples on the team."

"But there _are _two couples on the team, regardless of whether it's supposed to be a secret or not."

Raylan looked down. "I know...but I love her..."

"I know you love her! I support that! It's just...you can't keep things like this to yourself; it could endanger both of you."

"I guess you're right..."

"No, I _am _right. Listen to me. I'm not telling you this as an enemy; I'm telling you this as a bro. If you guys love each other, let it be, just don't try to be so sneaky about it."

"But why is the way we're together such a problem?"

"Because you're pushing me out of the picture."

Raylan was shocked. "You're my best friend...why would I push you out of the picture?"

"We grew up together. We were supposed to tell each other everything. Now that we're growing up, I feel like we're not as close anymore. I feel like you're hiding a huge part of your life from me."

Raylan instantly thought of being the Supremus Ranger. That was an extreme secret that he _had _to keep from Shane. Their friendship would not come before their lives.

"Shane, I have to. We're Rangers now, sometimes secrets must be kept."

"Raylan, you're not understanding the point."

"What point?"

"We _are _a team and we work together. We have to know each other in and out and keeping secrets doesn't help."

Raylan felt his stomach churn. Shane was right and they both knew it, but he knew there was no possible way of spilling the beans to the rest of the team.

"Raylan, either you tell everyone your secret or I will."

"Me dating Emma? That's not that hard of a secret to tell."

"Not that secret...the secret that you're the new Ranger...the Supremus Ranger or whatever."

Raylan's eyes widened. "How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"A best friend can recognize a best friend from a mile away."

"Shane, you cannot tell anyone this. Gehn wants me to do this for the safety of the rest of the team."

"No, I think I'll tell." Shane crossed his arms.

"Shane!"

"Raylan, we're a team!"

"But this _has _to be kept a secret! There are reasons for this!"

"If I can be betrayed, so can you."

"Shane, you're being immature!"

"No, you're the one being immature!"

Raylan facepalmed. "Shane, think logically. If they see Supremus allied with you guys, who are they going to target the most? They can target me and drain my power without no harm, but when they start doing it to you guys problems will arise. I care about each and every one of you and the last thing I want to see is you guys getting hurt. Especially you and Emma, you guys mean the most to me."

Shane thought for a minute. "Raylan..." he mumbled.

"Shane, I really care about you guys. You're the two most important people in the world to me...well, next to my parents. The doctor told me you guys refused to leave my side at the hospital."

Shane looked down. "Raylan, you're my best friend and you're Emma's boyfriend. We wouldn't leave you by yourself."

"And I don't want to leave you guys by yourselves, either. This is why I've been keeping secrets from the team. Sometimes, the only way to protect your lives is to lie to you. You guys are Power Rangers now and your lives mean so much more to the safety of the world."

"Raylan, all of our lives matter."

"I can take these hits in my new powers, but you guys can't. I'd rather have me being the one out there and taking hits through a more powerful type of armour than you guys being blasted to bits and unmorphed every few hits. It hurts a lot to see you guys lying on the ground, groaning."

Shane looked at Raylan. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to feel betrayed. I guess I was just feeling a little selfish."

"It's all right, besides that's how to be a good best friend. You should always question friends when you feel they're hiding things. It's the healthy thing to do."

They both smiled and looked at each other. The bell rang.

"Well, I've got to get off to class." Raylan said.

"Yeah, me too." Shane replied.

They both did a fist-bump and headed off to class.


	26. Flashback: Raylan Westbrook

_Whenever I hit a road block in my story, I'm going to do flashbacks on the main characters of this story. The point of this is to give more background information on them to help you guys better understand them while not keeping you guys bored. These are first-person stories told from the perspective of each Ranger. Next up is Raylan Westbrook, the Fire Dragon/Supremus, and formerly Red Falcon Ranger._

**==Freshman Year - Winter - Hockey Game==**

"Westbrook!" Coach Davis calls from the sidelines. Oh great, I'm about to go in. First game of the season and we're already losing 0-2. It's the final period and I dont think we'll make it out of this game alive.

"We're sending you in as Center! Take the face-off and run a route down right! We have Johnson in as Right Wing for now so get the puck to him when he's open, understand?" Coach Jones tells me. At least I have Shane to pass the puck to, he's pretty reliable on offense.

"Yes, coach!" I say.

I pick up my stick and walk out into the rink. I skate over to the center mark where I'm supposed to take the face-off.

We're playing Portis County High School, who went undefeated and further went on to win states last year. I wasn't there to experience it, though, because I'm only a freshman this year.

I look over to the stands. I see all the 'hot' girls from our school sitting there and watching: Taylor Carson, Ryleigh Smith, Lauren McDunham, and Bridgette Hester. Those are the girls everyone in our school digs for their body. Then, I see the 'pretty' girls sitting on the other side: Gigi Wayne, Emma Pryce, Jolie Gibson, and Marie Stevens. Those are the girls I would date, but not get too far with. At the current moment, I'm trying to get together with Taylor, but I don't really think I'm making very good progress. This is my chance to prove myself. I absolutely _cannot _embarass myeslf now.

I look straight at the player from Portis County that I'm supposed to face-off against. He's almost twice my size. I'm only a puny litle freshman and he's a huge senior. The name on his jersey says 'Harris', so I'm guessing that's his last name

"Let's go falcons!" I hear the cheerleaders say. Our mascot is the falcon while Portis County's mascot is the dragon. If it makes sense at all, I feel like a dragon can completely take a shit on a falcon...just like what's going on in this game right now.

The referee drops the puck and me and this senior go right for it. He easily trucks me and drives the puck straight for the goal. Luckily for our team, our senior defenseman Curtis knew how to play some hockey and checked this Harris kid to the ice. Curtis sees me and slaps the puck my way. I manage to take control of it and try to drive it in.

The only thing I can think of trying to make it to the other side alive. The Portis County coach put in all his seniors and they look like they're ready to demolish us.

I look at Shane and to a quick pass to him. He gets the puck behind the goal and hooks up a short pass with me in front of the goal. Luckily for me, there's no defensemen in my way. It's just me and the goalie, one-on-one.

I pull my stick back as far as it can go and I slap the living shit out of the puck. _Whoosh_, it cruises through the goal. I can hear everyone cheering.

"Yeah, Raylan!" I hear the 'pretty' girls cheer.

I look up at them. They know my name? Sweet! Good looking girls know my name!

"Westbrook! Get in the middle for another face-off!" Coach Davis shouts.

I skate to the middle of the rink and prepare for another face-off with Harris. We look at each other's eyes as the referee drops the puck. This time, however, I charge at him and throw him to the ground as I take full control of the puck. I'm going so fast that I can't even think for myself as I slap the puck into the goal. Whoo, my second goal of the game!

"RAAAYLAAAAAN!" I hear the 'pretty' girls cheer again. I give them a thumbs up and they cheer again.

Once again I go to the middle of the rink and prepare for my next face-off with Harris. I do the same thing again and score my third goal of the game, putting us in the lead with only a minute left to play.

"Hat trick!" I hear the announcer call as people throw hats on the rink.

I look back over at the 'pretty' girls and then at the 'hot' girls. Taylor seems genuinely impressed. Then, I look over to the sidelines. Coach Davis is going WILD. He looks like a monkey that was just let loose from the zoo. Not to mention the players on the bench, they're going pretty crazy, too.

There's a minute left in the game and I go back again to the center of the rink for another face off. This time, it's against another senior from Portis County named 'Cortin'. The referee drops the puck and Cortin plows me over. He drives the puck to the goal and holds it in there until there are only a few seconds left. Then, he does a short pass to another Portis County player named 'Hanson'. Hanson tries to drive it in with two seconds left but is stuffed by the goalie!

Game! We win!

All of the players skate out on the rink and pick me up just like how the teams always do in movies. I look back over to Taylor and see her mouthing, "call me."

Sweeeeeet.


	27. Drooling For Ryleigh

**==School==**

Usually, Johnny and Ryleigh could be seen walking through the hallways holding hands. Today, however, Johnny had to call in sick because he couldn't even get out of bed. That meant it was just Ryleigh.

She didn't have a problem with this because she had her group of friends she would hang out with. Also, she could talk to the other Rangers if she wanted. Ryleigh wasn't the type of person that always felt alone.

The bell rang.

As she put her backpack in her locker, she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see Kyle Brennan, the captain of the soccer team.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"He's out today. He's really sick." she replied.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. I don't think he was exactly, _up to your standards_, anway." Kyle said, shooting her a weird smile.

"Umm...excuse me?" Ryleigh backed off a bit.

"Well, I don't see why you're into that faggot stoner in the first place. You can get way better guys who know just how to treat you."

"Johnny treats me perfectly fine. He loves me and I love him."

"Come on, babe. Come over to my place and you'll forget this Johnny kid ever existed." he winked.

"Uhh...no. You're wasting my time. Goodbye." Ryleigh walked off to class.

Kyle still stood there and looked at her romantically.

**==Lunch==**

Ryleigh walked up to the table where Raylan, Emma, Shane, and a few other friends of theirs sat. Raylan was holding Emma.

"When did this happen?" Ryleigh asked, specifically talking about the love fest between Raylan and Emma.

"It's a long story." Raylan replied.

"Anyways, can I sit here today?" she asked.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Raylan asked back.

"Ever since people found out that Johnny is absent today, almost every guy in the school has been hitting on me. I feel like you guys can back me up much better than my other friends."

Just then, one of their friends turned around and noticed Ryleigh.

"Whoa, why didn't you guys tell me you hang out with her?"

"Oh, hell no." Ryleigh said.

"Relax, Ryleigh, and just ignore it." Raylan calmly said, cooling her down.

"Why are guys doing this? Can't they see that I'm not interested?" she asked.

"Well, it's hard for guys to ignore the fact that the girl they consider one of the hottest in the school isn't holding hands with anyone." Shane said.

"But...me and Johnny are still together. He's just absent today."

"I don't think they care...they just want to take advantage of this moment." Shane replied.

"Ugh...they're all being such assholes. What will it take for them to leave me alone?"

"Be patient, don't show your anger, reject them politely, and the excitement will hopefully die down." Raylan suggested.

When Raylan told her that, one of his friends who arrived to lunch late found a seat at their table.

"Whoa, is that _Ryleigh Smith_?" he asked.

"Don't even think about it." she responded, somewhat calmer. He shut up and started eating his food.

"That's how you do it." Raylan whispered to her. She smiled.

**==End of School==**

Raylan told Ryleigh to meet him, Shane, and Emma at their lockers after school. On the way there, Ryleigh faced what seemed to be a wall of guys desperate for her attention.

"No. No. Definitely not. Who are you? No. No. Aren't you in eighth grade? No. No. No. Thanks for the flowers, but no. No. No. _Hell _no. Umm...should I even answer? No. No. You're cute, but no. No. No. No." she answered to all of them, before they could even open their mouths.

After the pep talk between her, Raylan, and Shane, she had a little more confidence in dealing with desperate guys.

Kyle walked up to her when nobody was around. "I hope you reconsidered your offer, babe."

"No, I did not. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Oh, really? I wasn't asking a question." he said.

He dragged her outside through the back door, watching carefully to see if anybody could see.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, trying to struggle her way out.

"Oh, you look so sexy when you think you can beat me. Now shut the fuck up!" he screamed in her ear.

"Okay..." she whimpered.

He took her to the athletic locker room where he picked up his large soccer bag. He kicked her in the stomach and stuffed her in the bag.

Inside of the bag, Ryleigh was crying. She wanted her boyfriend to be there for her. She tried to writhe around but everytime Kyle could feel her kicking in there, he would drop her on the ground and beat her.

"Ryleigh, would you stop fucking moving!?" Kyle screamed. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Sorry..." Ryleigh apologized, quietly.

Raylan walked out of the Boys' Bathroom when he heard Kyle screaming Ryleigh's name. He looked around and saw Kyle kicking a bag.

_Oh, fuck no. _Raylan thought.

"Let her go, you ass!" Raylan screamed.

In the bag, Ryleigh could hear Raylan. She screamed and screamed hoping for him to hear her.

"Let who go?" Kyle asked, trying to play this off.

"Ryleigh!" Raylan screamed back.

"Ryleigh, who?"

"The Ryleigh that you stuffed in your goddamn bag!"

Without thinking, Raylan threw his fist straight in Kyle's face, smashing his head against a locker. Kyle looked back at Raylan and did some sort of battle cry. Raylan quickly unzipped the bag and let Ryleigh out before Kyle could get to him. In anger, Kyle tried to swing his fist at Raylan but missed and hit Ryleigh in the head, instead. This knocked her straight out.

"Ryleigh!" Raylan screamed. He kneed Kyle where it hurt.

"Fuck you!" Kyle screamed. It was a violent and threatening scream.

In the main office, the administrators could see through their security cameras that there was a fight going on in a hallway. They dispatched the school officers to go seperate it.

The officers came in at a bad time. Kyle was on the ground bleeding and Ryleigh was unconscious on the floor. Raylan's fist was up and he was the only one without any damage. They quickly handcuffed him and took him to the office.

Kyle got up and laughed. He stuffed the unconscious Ryleigh back in his bag and made a quick retreat to his car.

_Tonight's gonna be fun. _he thought.


	28. Break-In

**==School - Main Office==**

Raylan sat in the main office with the principal and the officers, getting an earful. He pretty much tuned them all out but would answer their questions.

"What were you thinking?" one of the officers asked.

"He did some things that he shouldn't have done..." Raylan responded.

"Like what?" the principal asked.

"Did you come across the girl knocked out on the floor?"

"Yes, we saw her."

"Did you care to do anything about her?" Raylan asked. That question made the officers think. They had walked right past Ryleigh's unconscious body but didn't do anything.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Why?" Raylan asked.

"Because we had to get the bigger threat out of the scene." the other officer affirmed.

"Me? Are you sure I was the threat?"

"All we know is that we came to the scene and saw you in a defensive stance with two students knocked out on the floor."

"Well, why don't you watch the tapes? Are you that stupid not to watch the tapes? Or did you just assume it was me?" Raylan said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"Boy, who told you to talk to your elders like that!?" the principal yelled.

"All talk and no action...listen, I think you're wasting all of our time here." Raylan bit back.

"Oh, one more word out of your mouth and you're suspended for a week."

"Just watch the goddamn tapes and let me leave." Raylan said.

"Watch your mouth or it will be two!" the principal threatened.

"Are you going to watch the tapes of not?" Raylan asked.

After a heavy sigh, the principal complied with Raylan's request.

They reeled the tapes from the hallway and saw that before Raylan had appeared, Kyle had stuffed Ryleigh in his bag.

"See? I told you." Raylan said.

"Well, it was obvious you had good intentions, but there are-" the principal was cut off when they saw something disturbing on the tape.

After they took Raylan away, they could see Kyle get back up and take Ryleigh's unconscious body away with him.

"Oh my gosh!" the principal exclaimed.

"What!?" Raylan exclaimed, as well.

"We'll start investigating." the officers said, leaving the office to go look for clues.

Raylan took this time to send a text to the other Rangers. It read: "_URGENT: kyle took ryleigh in a bag. i dunno whats goin on but u guys need to find him ASAP._"

The principal picked up the school telephone and began to dial the authorities. He motioned Raylan to leave and mouthed, "We're not done yet, we'll talk later."

Raylan got up and ran out of the school to his car. He held his morpher to his mouth. "Gehn! Can you hear me? We need you to trace Ryleigh's morpher! We lost her!"

Gadget-X's voice was on the other end. "Raylan, we copy! We're sending a smart-scan of the entire area. Hopefully, we'll pick up her morpher's trace."

"Thank you. Oh yeah, and text the other Rangers the coordinates when you find out."

**==Later==**

All of the Rangers gathered at Fro-yo that day. Even Johnny came for his girlfriend, despite the fact that he was terribly ill. They were all worried about what happened and texted everyone they knew in regards to where Kyle might have taken Ryleigh.

Then, all of their phones started vibrating. Shane's phone played "Baby" by Justin Bieber. All of the Rangers gave him looks.

"Uh...I can explain..." he said, his face turning bright red.

"No time for that, let's check our phones." Raylan affirmed. "Okay, so Gadget-X gave us the coordinates. Tyler, can you plug them in to your personal satellite app?"

"Yes, I can." Tyler said. After two minutes, Tyler broke silence. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Let's go! Follow me!"

**==Kyle's House==**

They all stood in front of what they believed to be Kyle's house. They saw no cars in the driveway and they could only see Kyle's car in the driveway window.

"Parents aren't home yet...that would explain why he was really ballsy." Shane said.

"Alright, I'll take Shane, Johnny, and Mike in. I want Tyler, Emma, and Sydney to surround the house in case we have a jumper." Raylan commanded.

Once he felt it was time, Raylan kicked in the door and ran upstairs. They could head slapping and screaming upstairs. Johnny died inside when he realized it was Ryleigh's voice.

"Stop it! Please, stop it! I want to go home! Leave me alone!" she screamed. Then, they could all hear a slap.

The four of them ran upstairs and barged into Kyle's bedroom. What they saw was horrific. Ryleigh was on the ground wearing nothing but a bra and her underpants. She had bruises everywhere and was crying. Kyle was in nothing but his boxers and held a whip in his hand. The painful truth was screaming at them: Ryleigh Smith had been beaten and raped.

"Ryleigh!" Johnny exlcaimed as he ran to his girlfriend. He held her hand. "Baby, it'll be alright, I promise."

She sobbed and nodded. "Hold me, Johnny. I'm scared. I want to go home..." she whimpered.

"You know, bitch, rape isn't nice." Raylan said to Kyle, in a defensive pose.

"Do we have to go through round two?" Kyle asked.

"Pin him down!" Raylan screamed as him, Mike, and Shane tackled Kyle. "Johnny, get her out of here!"

Johnny carried his beaten and bloodied girlfriend down the stairs and outside where he was greeted by the other Rangers and the authorities.

"Oh my gosh! Ryleigh, what happened to you?" Emma asked, rubbing Ryleigh's cheeks.

"Help...me..." Ryleigh whimpered.

"Where is he?" the authorities asked. The Rangers pointed their fingers up the stairs.

Back in Kyle's room, the fight was pathetic. Kyle got up and threw the trio off of him, laughing. The authorities entered the room.

"Oh, looks like you got the cops, too? Ha-ha-ha, pathetic!" Kyle laughed.

"You'll never win..." Raylan trailed off. He was in pain.

"I'll finish you! Spirit of Antin, bring me death!" Kyle shouted.

**==Morphing Sequence==**

Orange Demon Morphing Sequence: Kyle stands under a beam of orange as the orange knight Antin reigns from the sky. He hands Kyle his powers and Kyle morphs into the Orange Demon Ranger. Kyle shouts: "Orange Demon Ranger, Antin's champion!"

**==End of Morphing Sequence==**

"So, how do you like me now?" the Orange Demon Ranger asked, laughing.

Everybody's eyes grew wide with fear.


	29. The Emergency Room

**==Outside Kyle's House==**

Johnny, Emma, Sydney, and Tyler waited outside with the authorities patiently to get an ambulance for Ryleigh. She looked like she was in critical condition after being beaten and raped by Kyle. When the ambulance finally came, the four of them rushed her in.

The paramedics stepped out. "We can't take all four of you: only one." one of the paramedics said.

"I'll go, she's my girlfriend." Johnny said, stepping forward. He got into the back of the ambulance as the other Rangers waved goodbye.

Emma turned to the Rangers. "We should go upstairs and see what's going on there. I hear a lot of thumping."

Emma, Sydney, and Tyler all ran upstairs.

**==Emergency Room==**

Johnny sat by Ryleigh as Mr. and Mrs. Smith walked in the room. Johnny stood up and shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm sorry I've never been able to introduce myself to you, yet. My name is Johnny King and I am pretty good friends with your daughter." Johnny said, shaking Mr. Smith's hands.

"Yes, our daugher has told us a lot of things about you. You're her boyfriend, right?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Why, yes I am, as a matter of fact."

"She tells me that you're the first boy to actually treat her right. To be very frank, the last few boys she dated have been...well...assholes."

"Really?" Johnny knew very well that her previous boyfriends were assholes, but he wanted to hear about it.

"Well, there was the last one who went out and cheated on her. Brandy or Brendan or something..."

"Brandon?"

"Yes, Brandon."

"What did he do?"

"He always hit her and dragged her and made her do what he wanted. We told her to stay away from him and that he meant danger, but she never listened. There's only so much a parent can do..."

"Why would somebody do that to a beautiful girl like Ryleigh?"

"That's what we all wondered. Then today, there's this other boy who raped her. At first we thought it was you, but apparently it wasn't."

"Oh, I don't think I'd forgive myself if it was me."

"There's no forgiveness for the boy who did this to our daughter." Mr. Smith said, hugging Mrs. Smith.

Ryleigh was hooked up to everything possible in the room. The doctors were conducting IV tests. When they brought out the breathing devices, Johnny's heart skipped a beat.

"Ryleigh!" he exclaimed and ran to her. He held her hand gently with one hand and rubbed her arm with the other. "I love you, Ryleigh. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Oh, I can't watch!" Mrs. Smith said, holding her heart.

The room was emotional. The doctors could see the pain that Johnny and Ryleigh's parents were going through. One of the doctors suggested that Ryleigh's parents go home and rest, and after a short argument, they complied. That left Johnny in the emergency room with his girlfriend.

"Baby, it's just the two of us. It's all right, I'm here with you." he whispered.

"Johnny...is that your voice?" Ryleigh asked. Her voice was really soft and weak. He could tell it was hard for her to speak.

"If it hurts to talk...then just lie down quietly. It's all right, I'm here for you."

"Where's...mommy and...daddy?'

"They had to go. They almost had a heart attack seeing you like this."

"Is...anyone else...here...?"

"No, it's just you and me."

"Kiss me, Johnny."

"But, I can't."

"Just kiss me somewhere...please..."

Johnny leaned in and kissed her on her hand. He could tell she was smiling.

"I...love you...Johnny..."

Johnny teared up but managed to break a smile through his tears.

"I love you, too, Ryleigh. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise. Have I ever promised something that I've never been able to keep?"

"What...about...promising cupcakes...a few...days ago...?"

Johnny remembered he promised to make Ryleigh cupcakes after he lost a bet. His face went red with embarassment.

"Well, that's beyond the point, Ryleigh."

Ryleigh giggled a bit. "It's fine, I probably wasn't...going to...eat them...anyways..."

"What!? You were just going to throw them away!? Ryleigh, I am appalled!" he said, jokingly.

She giggled again.

"You're so cute when you giggle."

"Johnny...what happened...to everyone...else?"

"They're teaching Kyle a lesson. What I last saw when I rushed you out of the room was Raylan, Mike, and Shane all tackling Kyle. I don't know what happened afterwards but I'm sure Kyle got what he deserved."

"Thanks..." Ryleigh whimpered.

**==Kyle's House==**

Emma, Sydney, and Tyler ran upstairs and saw a horrific sight. Kyle had morphed himself into the Orange Demon Ranger.

"Kyle!? How?" Raylan asked.

"Some creepy old guy in a hood gave me these powers. He told me I that these powers gave me the power to do anything I wanted as long as I destroyed the 'Power Rangers'" Kevin said, saying the last two words in a sarcastic voice.

Two police officers tried to attack Kyle, but he just threw them out of the window.

"See what happens when you mess with me?" Kyle laughed.

"So that's why you abused Ryleigh!" Raylan exclaimed. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Raylan made sure there were no authorities anywhere that could see what he was about to do next. "It's morphin' time!"

"Dragon!"

"Falcon!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Elephant!"

"Lion!"

"Wyvern!"

The Rangers morphed and faced Kyle.

"Well, if it isn't the group of Power Rangers! I should have known all along! And if there are a total of eight, that would mean Ryleigh and Johnny complete the set! Ha! I have already eliminated two Rangers from the equation! Time to eliminate the next six! Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed.

Raylan clenched his fists. "Rangers...let's kick some ass!"


	30. Orange Demon Ranger

**==Kyle's House==**

"Kyle! You're no match for us!" Raylan shouted, blasting Kyle.

"Ha! You make me laugh!" the Orange Demon Ranger said.

"How did you get these powers?" Raylan asked.

"I already told you! Some old fuck in robes gave this crystal to me and told me to eat it. Then, he said that I could do whatever I wanted without anybody stopping me. So I did what I wanted and took the one girl I've wanted for so long. That's when you assholes came into the picture!"

"You're a douche, you know that?"

"Shut the fuck up, Raylan, I'll whoop your ass anyday."

Raylan let out a bloodcurdling battlecry as he charged straight at Kyle, knocking him off his feet. Raylan jumped on Kyle and started punching him in the face. The Orange Demon Ranger just got up and threw Raylan off of him.

"Raylan, you're pathetic..." Kyle laughed. He picked Raylan up by the throat and threw him out the window.

"Raylan!" Emma shrieked, charging at Kyle.

"Oh, you want to feel what it was like to get thrown out the window? Don't worry, I got you covered, too." he said, throwing Emma out of the window, as well.

"It's six against one, Kyle." Shane growled.

"Oh, really? Well, I just threw Raylan and Emma out, so it looks like it's only four against one. Not only that, you're all pathetically weak."

"I'll kill you!" Shane exclaimed.

"Ha-ha-ha! Come at me, pathetic wannabe laxbro!"

Shane charged at Kyle while Emma and Raylan ran back up the stairs. Tyler and Sydney pulled out their blasters and started firing while Mike tried to get in close. The authorities surrounded the house and let the Power Rangers take care of the battle.

"Kyle, you can't win. Just give up!" Raylan cried out.

"I have more to win than you do!" Kyle replied.

"Like what? If you make it out alive, you _will _go to jail." Shane said.

That instant, Kyle created a demonic pitchfork out of energy.

"Now I'll show you!" he shouted, firing a beam of energy out of it at Raylan.

Raylan screamed in pain as it hit him. He doubled over and unmorphed as a result of the impact. Kyle walked up to Raylan and held the pitchfork against his neck.

"Speak your last words!" he demanded, holding the pitchfork to his neck.

**==Emergency Room==**

The doctor took Ryleigh off of the breathing device and most IV tests. Johnny held her hand.

"Baby, what happened?" Johnny asked.

Ryleigh teared up a bit and turned away.

"It's okay, we can talk about it." Johnny said.

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I was dirty..."

"It's okay, Ryleigh. He forced you into it."

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't want to do anything with him."

"Baby, I know."

"But he took advantage of me. He hit my weak spots."

"Ryleigh, you can tell me anything."

"He...he...he stuffed me in his bag. He took me home and...and...ripped my clothes off. He told me he'd shoot me if I didn't do what he wanted."

Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to strangle Kyle.

"Ryleigh, you're a Power Ranger. Youre strong."

"But...he made me feel weak. He just tossed me all over the place like I was an object. I was defenseless, weak, hopeless, pathetic, and dirty."

"Ryleigh, it's okay."

"Johnny, I'm sorry I let him get to me. I never wanted him to do anything. I never asked for it."

Johnny teared up and held her hand tighter. "Ryleigh, remember what you told me that day we all thought you were dead?"

"I guess..."

"Ryleigh, you have to be strong. Be strong for me. Be strong for yourself. Be strong for Raylan. Be strong for Emma. Be strong for Shane. Be strong for Mike. Be strong for Sydney. Be strong for Tyler. Be strong for your mommy. Be strong for daddy. Be strong for everyone, Ryleigh, I know you have it in you."

Ryleigh teared up as well. "Johnny, you're the best."

Johnny smiled. "No, you are."

**==Kyle's House==**

Shane knocked Kyle over before he could get to Raylan. Raylan flipped over and morphed back into Fire Dragon form and stood on top of Kyle.

"It looks like the tables have turned, Kyle. Surrender now and you might have a quick and painless death, but continue fighting and we'll make it slow and agonizing." Raylan said.

"Never!" Kyle growled, throwing Raylan off. "You all think you can get to me! I have so many weapons of mass destruction available for use that I can destroy this planet if I wanted to!"

"He's gone completely insane. I don't even know whether he's thinking straight." Emma mumbled to Sydney.

"Like, why don't we just use our Zords?" Sydney suggested.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't think of that." Emma replied, genuinely surprised by Sydney's idea. "Guys, let's call in our Zords!"

"Right! DragonZord!"

"WyvernZord!"

"ThunderbirdZord!"

"ElephantZord!"

"LionZord!"

"FalconZord!"

The Zords flew from the sky as the Rangers teleported to their individual cockpits.

"Ha! I've got one where that came from, too!" Kyle laughed. "DevilZord, come to me!"

A huge orange explosion took place in the sky as a large mechanical devil reigned down from the sky. Kyle teleported to its cockpit. It was the size of an entire Megazord and only consisted of one Zord.

"DevilZord, show them how it's done!" Kyle shouted, firing beams of energy at the Rangers' Zords.

"Guys, surround Kyle! We can distract him from each side and prevent him from an eventual escape!" Raylan commanded.

"Right!" the Rangers agreed.

Each of the Zords cornered the DevilZord and performed individual attacks to irritate Kyle. Evetually, Kyle took it one step further and fired a circle of energy at all of the Zords.

"Gah! He's too strong for us!" Shane shouted. "Raylan, you have to morph into _you know who_!"

"I can't! It would be way too risky in the long run!"

"Raylan! Do it! We'll all die if you don't!" Emma shouted.

Raylan thought for a minute about losing Emma. He shook his head and sent his Zord away.

"_Raylan, I give you permission to do this. The time is right._" Gehn's voice echoed.

"Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!" Raylan shouted, morphing himself into the Supremus Ranger.

"Oh my gosh!" Sydney cried out.

"What the hell!?" Mike asked.

"I would have never guessed!" Tyler shouted.

Emma and Shane smiled behind their helmets.

"Alright, Kyle. I guess you've earned yourself a slow and painful death." Raylan said, pointing at the DevilZord.


	31. Ryleigh's Life

**==Emergency Room==**

"Why don't they leave me alone?" Ryleigh asked Johnny, talking specifically about boys.

"Well, you are drop dead gorgeous." Johnny said. "And you love it when I say that."

"Yeah, I love it when you say that because you're my boyfriend and I know you mean it because you truly care about me. The other guys, however, they only say it because they want to get with me."

Johnny sighed. "I don't know what to say. You're beautiful, you really are. I wish I knew what to do, but I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Oh, Johnny, I know you can't really help much. I just want you to know that I love your company and I love how caring you are for me." Ryleigh smiled.

Johnny smiled back. "Wanna just talk about everything that's happened, then? Let out your problems, it will make you feel better."

"You sure?" she said, making a puppy dog face.

"I'm sure."

"I guess it started in middle school...kids like Kyle thought they were the shit back then and went through puberty. To them, girls changed from icky creatures with the cooties to trophies they had to win. There were some guys, however, that seemed different. I remember my first boyfriend in seventh grade, his name was Xavier." Ryleigh could see Johnny was feeling uncomfortable. "No offense, Johnny."

"It's alright, like I said, I'm here to listen."

"Anyways, he was the first boy to actually talk to the girls. He became the guy that girls wanted to be with and also became the guy that other guys wanted to be. I guess I got lucky and found out he liked me. As usual per middle school dating, he asked me out. I thought it was cute and I felt like my heart floated all over the place."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He called me over to play some videogames at his house...remember, this was middle school...and I came over. I thought it would be just the two of us, but I found out the rest of his friends were there. All of them were giving him hi-fives and stuff and I was confused. That's when I found out that I was the girl everybody wanted to be with and Xavier was the one to get to me first. I didn't mind that much until one of his friends asked what I was doing there. What Xavier said hurt...a lot." Ryleigh sighed when she finished.

"What did he say? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, no, it's alright. I'm obviously over a stupid seventh grade relationship now, but it sucked. Anyways, Xavier said that I was his 'bitch' and he just wanted to show everyone that I wasn't 'hard to get'. I ran out of the house crying and sat on his porch waiting for my dad to pick me up when I told him to."

"Ouch, I'm sorry. You are absolutely _not _anyone's bitch, okay?"

Ryleigh nodded and smiled. "Ha-ha, you were the one who said that to me first. Continuing on, I had several small 'relationships' between seventh grade and tenth grade, most only lasting a couple days. Come tenth grade, I met Lloyd. You remember Lloyd, right?" Ryleigh asked Johnny.

Johnny put on his disgusted face. Johnny remembered Lloyd very well. They got in a fight one day after school about a small drug trade. "Ugh, don't even say his name. My balls still hurt thinking about him." Johnny said, grabbing his groin.

"No offense, but getting in a fight with him was your fault. Everyone talked you out of it."

"Yeah, but I don't do those drugs anymore. I'm not about that life." he smiled and looked at Ryleigh. "You were the one who pushed me out of that way of living."

Ryleigh smiled back. "Anyways, Lloyd was the first boyfriend I had who treated me the way I wanted to be treated. He would cry when I cried and smile when I smiled. Then, I found out he would do hardcore drugs and he would always get himself into a bit of trouble. I later found out in our relationship that he bet a huge price with a drug dealer, something he couldn't afford. That dealer found him and threatened to kill him."

"What did he do?"

Ryleigh started to choke back some tears. "It's...it's too...hard to talk...about..."

"It's okay, Ryleigh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No...but I have to tell you...I need someone to understand."

Johnny held his girlfriend's hand even tighter. "I'm right here, baby. I'm here for you."

Ryleigh started to cry a bit. "Well, when the dealer found out he couldn't pay his price...he offered...me..."

Johnny's eyes widened. "What!?" he asked.

"The dealer blindfolded me and made me do things I didn't want to do. That's part of the reason why it hurts thinking about what Kyle did to me today."

Johnny kissed Ryleigh on the cheek. "Ryleigh, nobody will _ever _do that to you again."

Ryleigh looked back at Johnny. "I had to get out of that relationship. I knew it was dangerous and tried my best to leave him. I told my friends I wanted to leave him and one of them shot the news to him. He was angry and wanted answers. He brought me in his car and beat me. He said that if I left him he'd kill me. Luckily, he moved away."

"See? Things work out in the end."

"Then came Brandon. He was the worst out of them all. He used to constantly abuse me and tell me I was worthless."

"But you're not."

"He made me feel pathetic. He forced me into loving him. For a while, I thought I actually did love him."

"But he moved, too."

"I know. I can't believe I actually had feelings for that jerk. He would always hit me when I didn't do what he wanted and he slept around with different girls. I knew about this but I couldn't do anything about it or else he would beat me. My parents knew I walked into a dangerous relationship, but something about Brandon forced me back in. He finally moved away to New York City."

"Yeah, I remember that blowout in the cafeteria. That was the day we became Rangers." Johnny said, holding up his morpher.

"Partners forever." Ryleigh said, holding up her morpher, as well.

"Ryleigh, how do I compare to these boyfriends you had?"

"Johnny, that's not even a question. You're the only guy I have ever truly loved. You're also the only guy who has truly loved me back."

"I love you, Ryleigh."

"I love you, too, Johnny."

As Ryleigh said this, Johnny went in for a kiss with his girlfriend.

"You're the best, Ryleigh."

"You too..."


	32. Destroy Kyle

**==Emergency Room==**

The doctor and Mr. and Mrs. Smith walked back into Ryleigh's room.

"Alright, Ryleigh. It appears everything is fine and you can now be discharged." the doctor said.

"Darling, I'm sorry we couldn't have been here with you. I hope you understand..." Mr. Smith said. "We couldn't stand to see you like this and your mother couldn't take it.."

"Daddy...I understand. It's all right." Ryleigh smiled.

As Ryleigh got up and started to dress, one of the nurses rushed into the room. "Is this the room of the girl who got raped?" Everyone nodded their head. "You guys better check the news, then." The nurse rushed out.

"What was that about?" Johnny said, turning the TV on. Johnny didn't look at the screen until he saw Ryleigh's horrified face. "Holy shit!"

The news was covering her rape story and the appearance of a new monster at Kyle's house. Their eyes grew wide.

"How did this happen? Why didn't my morpher warm up?" Johnny asked.

Ryleigh cupped her hands over her mouth and started to cry.

**==Kyle's House==**

"Kyle, I gave you so many chances to just give up and you passed them all up. It looks like this is your time to go." Raylan said, looking up at the DevilZord.

"Ha! You're pathetic!" Kyle laughed.

"Whatever you say. SupremaZords, come to me!" Raylan shouted at the sky as five jets flew down from below. Raylan teleprted to the biggest one. "All right, Kyle, count your blessings and say goodbye!"

"Wow, that's incredible." Emma said, looking at Raylan's Zords.

"Yeah? Well watch this...Supremus Megazord, form!"

Supremus Megazord Transformation: The main SupremaZord starts to stretch out to form the main body while the smaller SupremaZords attach as limbs. The head comes out from the main SupremaZord. Raylan then shouts: "Surpemus Megazord!"

"Wow! That thing is humungous!" Shane exclaimed. It was true, the Supremus Megazord was a bit taller than the other ones.

The Supremus Megazord landed a crucial punch in the abdomen of the DevilZord. Kyle moved around and knocked Raylan down. Raylan got up and flipped Kyle over.

"You think you can beat me? You're pathetic!" Kyle laughed.

"Let's have a drinking game. Everyone takes a shot each time Kyle says 'pathetic'." Mike mumbled through the Zord communicators.

The fight went on for half an hour.

"_Raylan, Gadget-X just engineered a new sword for you to use with your Megazord. It is called the 'SupremaSword', call upon it._" Gehn's voice echoed.

"Right! SupremaSword, come to me!" Raylan shouted, as a lustrous golden sword materialized in the Megazord's hand.

Raylan took the sword and slash twice through the DevilZord's body, destroying it.

"Yeah!" the Rangers said, teleporting out of their Zords.

Kyle got on his feet. "It looks like we'll be fighting this one the real way!" he said.

Raylan left his Zord as well. "Let's go!" he screamed.

Raylan charged at Kyle and punched him down. He pulled out his blaster and fired his powerful shots at Kyle.

Kyle screamed and unmorphed. "You're weak! You're pathetic! You'll never amount to anything!" Kyle laughed.

"Raylan! Show no mercy! Destroy him!" Shane said.

Raylan kicked Kyle's head.

"I would have spared you, but you went out of your way to try and kill us all." Raylan said, kicking Kyle even harder.

"This isn't over yet!" Kyle coughed. He made horrible noises and then regurgitated on the ground. After squirming around on the ground for a while, Kyle died. When the Rangers saw that the coast was clear, they unmorphed and walked away.

"How did he get those powers? Why was he chosen by J?" Tyler asked.

"Those are questions none of us can answer. Only time will give us those answers." Raylan said.

As they were scurrying away, they overheard two officers and a journalist talking.

"How are we going to play off this kid's death? What about his parents not being here?" the journalist asked.

"Just say he was the victim of a monster attack and that his parents were out of town." one officer said.

"Yeah, and say the girl got attacked, too." the other officer said.

Raylan clenched his fists. "Those assholes wouldn't." he said.

Emma put her arm around him. "Calm down, Raylan, we can shed some light on the truth."

"How can we 'reveal the truth' without proving to the world that we're Rangers?"

"Well, Kyle obviously didn't care that the police were able to see him morph."

"Yeah, because he's an egocentric asshole who is power hungry and wants to show the world his capabilities. Emma, we're Power Rangers, not douchebags. We can't just tell the world who we are."

"I guess you're right..."

"Hey, we also need to realize the fact that the Shadows are starting to choose humans as their bait." Tyler interrupted. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Whoa, you're right. They're moving their battle over to us, now. Why are they doing this?" Raylan asked.

"Well, when we first got our powers, Gehn said that the Shadows feed off of human life. Now, they have found a way to slowly insert their venom into human, kill them off, and then devour the life they have left."

"I never thought of that...shit, we have to do something about this."

"But there's nothing that we _can _do." Sydney said.

"Wow, you didn't say the word 'like' once in that sentence." Mike joked.

"That's not the point. Anyways, what do you think we have the power to do?" Sydney asked.

"We're Power Rangers, we were handpicked for this task. It's our job to do anything and everything to stop this new 'invasion'." Raylan said.

"We still need answers." Tyler broke in.

"Right, none of this truly makes any sense. I'm sure I'm just as lost and confused as the rest of you are." Raylan shook his head while saying this.

Shane checked his phone. "Hey, Johnny just texted me. He said Ryleigh was discharged from the hospital and that they saw the news. They want to meet at Fro-yo and talk about what's going on."

"Alright, I guess we can't do anything at the moment. Let's just chill and take some time to understand what's going on." Raylan suggested. "Let's get our cars and get to Fro-yo, we have a _lot _to talk about."


	33. News

**==School==**

The Rangers had a deep discussion on what might have happened. However, they weren't able to have answers for anything and just decided to call it quits and go home.

The next day at school was somewhat solemn. Ryleigh stayed home to recover a bit. Johnny was confused as to why everyone was sad and picked up a school newspaper from the pile. The headline read: "_Smalltown student killed in recent attack_"

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" Johnny crumpled up the paper. He walked up to a random kid who was down. "Why are you so sad?" he asked.

"Because...one of the students here died..." the kid replied.

"Holy shit...he was also an asshole." Johnny said.

The kid suddenly got angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, man? One of the greatest kids to ever walk these halls is no longer alive and all you care about is your little selfish bullshit?"

Johnny started to walk away. "I don't have time for you." he said.

On the other side of the school, Raylan and Emma were sitting at Emma's locker.

"Can you believe what these newspapers say?" Emma asked.

"I know, it's fucked up. Kyle doesn't deserve this kind of attention, Ryleigh does! Does the paper even mention her name?" Raylan asked.

"Nope. I read it from top to bottom and I didn't see a 'Ryleigh Smith' mentioned anywhere."

"What the hell..." Raylan covered his face.

"I know."

"This is an embarrassment."

Emma cuddled him. "Don't worry, these kids are going to know what really happened sooner or later."

"No, anyone who thinks Kyle was great or anything isn't worth our time."

One of Kyle's friends overheard that. "So you wanna talk shit about a dead kid, huh?" he asked, getting in Raylan's face.

"Listen, I don't wanna get in a-" Raylan was cut off when Kyle's friend put his hand over Raylan's mouth.

"Shut the hell up and watch what you say before I come and kick your sorry ass next time." he said, walking away.

"Wow, what a jerk. You didn't deserve that." Emma said.

"Whatever, there are some kids you just can't talk sense to."

"Want a hug?"

"I would love one."

**==First Period - Calculus==**

As always, Emma and Tyler had first period together. They only started sitting together recently.

"Did you read what the paper said about Kyle?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah, it was bogus. It was all stupid." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"It's really sad how attention-craving journalists can twist a story to make something seem much more sad than it actually was. In actuality, we were busy seperating Kyle's ass from his body."

Tyler chuckled. "Ha-ha, that was an accurate description. I give props to Raylan, though, he was the one doing the seperating."

"Yeah, true."

"Hey, weren't you surprised he was the new Ranger?"

"Not really, I've known for a bit."

"Wow, and you didn't tell us?"

"I couldn't, he didn't want me to."

"Oh, of course he would tell his girlfriend, first." Most of the Rangers knew Raylan and Emma were dating by now.

"Well, Shane found out, too."

"Yeah, he would tell his best friend, as well."

"Actually, we both found out on our own."

"How could you guess it was him? I was actually surprised!"

"Trust me, a girl knows her boyfriend when she sees him."

In reality, Emma knew because she payed attention to Raylan too much. She connected the similarities between Raylan and Supremus and reached her conclusion through those connections.

"Well, then how did Shane find out?"

"I'm not sure...I guess a best friend can also tell his best friend when he sees him?"

"Ha-ha, anyways, I have to pay attention to these notes. I don't want to fail our quiz next class." Tyler said, turning to focus on his work.

"Yeah, you're right." Emma nodded, focusing on her work, as well.

**==First Block - AP Physics==**

Raylan had AP Physics for his first block class. He didn't really have any friends in the class and always sat by himself. His lab partner, Isabelle Daley, sometimes sat with him. Like Ryleigh, she had all of the guys chasing after her. However, like Sydney, she loved the attention. The one thing Raylan didn't know was that Isabelle had a huge crush on him, only a little smaller than Emma's

Isabelle came up to Raylan and sat next to him. "Hey, Raylan! Did you hear about Kyle?"

"Yeah, I heard about Kyle."

"That's sad...he didn't deserve it..."

"Are you kidding me? He definitely did deserve it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He raped Ryleigh Smith! What kind of jackass like that deserves to live?"

"Well, Ryleigh Smith _is _a bit of a slut."

"No she's not, she just gets that rep because she's really good looking. You can't be judgemental if you've never talked to her."

Isabelle knew that she was losing this conversation with Raylan, so she quickly changed the topic. "So, did you get the homework done?"

"Yeah, I tried the exercises on the last page but couldn't come up with solutions."

"It's all right, I have the answers. I can share them with you."

"Okay, well let's see." Raylan said, reaching for the papers.

Isabelle snatched them away. "Hold up, I need something in return."

"Like what?"

"Break up with your blonde girlfriend...whatever the bitch's name is."

"No! What the fuck?"

"Fine, no answers."

"Giving her up isn't worth it. You can keep your answers."

"Fine, Raylan, I'll just go sit somewhere else. I guess you don't want my help."

"Honestly, I don't need your help. Goodbye."

Isabelle got up and walked to another table with a few of her friends. As Raylan kept on looking back, he could see that Isabelle was glancing at him and her friends would giggle. He just shook his head and went on with class. _What a bitch._ he thought.


	34. Dance Night

**==Smalltown Teen Dance Club==**

Since it was a Friday, all of the Rangers planned on going to the Smalltown Teen Dance Club to hang out. Even Ryleigh felt like she was well enough to come. They were having a good time as a lot of kids from their school came.

Sydney was busy talking to all the guys that wanted to get with her. Mike was just chilling out with Shane. Tyler was desperately trying to pick up girls. Raylan and Emma were together while Ryleigh and Johnny were together.

"Wow, this is fun. I've never been here before, but I really like it here." Emma said, holding onto Raylan.

"Even though there are so many people here, I think it'll be fun." Raylan said, kissing Emma's cheek.

A little further from them was Isabelle Daley and her group of friends. She just rejected a boy and saw Raylan kissing Emma. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Darcy, do you know Raylan Westbrook well?" Isabelle asked her best friend, Darcy Cooper.

"Uhh...I know who he is. I don't know him much, though." Darcy replied.

"Well, do you know the type of girls that he's into?"

"He has that blonde girlfriend."

"She's ugly as hell."

"I actually think she's really attractive. Most of the guys in the school would agree, too."

"Well, I'm prettier. And I'm blonder...is that a word?"

"I guess..."

"Good, well I'm blonder than her. I should be in his arms, not her! Grr...this is the worst night of my life!" Isabelle said, storming off to Raylan.

Raylan and Emma turned and faced an angry Isabelle.

"Raylan! How could you do this to me! How could you do this to us!" she yelled, catching the attention of people nearby.

"Umm...us? What are you talking about?" Raylan said. Emma shot him an irritated look.

"You know about us...how you think your girlfriend is ugly!"

Emma glared at Raylan. "I didn't say that!" he told her. She shook her head.

"Oh, really?" Isabelle crossed her arms. "That's why you said you'd rather be with me!"

"Isabelle...just go away...please. I don't even know you that well. Goodbye." he said, holding Emma's hand and leading her somehwere else.

Isabelle squinted her eyes and shook her head, walking back to her friends.

"Raylan! Is there something you want to tell me?" Emma asked, obviously irritated.

"No, there isn't. I have no idea what got over her." he kissed her forehead. "You know I would never call you ugly. If I thought you were ugly, I wouldn't be kissing you like I am."

She smiled. "Okay! I guess that's reasonable!" she said as she went into his arms.

"I love you, Emma. I'm not stupid enough to lose you."

"I love you too, Raylan."

Back at Isabelle's friend circle, they were all comforting her. She was sobbing because Raylan didn't love her.

"Belle...there are so many guys that want you. I'm sure you can get someone better than Raylan." Dary said, holding her shoulders.

"I don't want to..." Isabelle cried. "I only want Raylan."

"Belle, you're playing with a guy who's hard to get."

"What's your point?"

"You have to force your way onto him. When he's vulnerable and not with his girlfriend, you jump in for the kill. Maybe wait for her to use the restroom or get some punch or something, and then get him when he's alone."

"Wow, Darcy, that's the best idea I've heard from you all night. I think I'll try that." Isabelle said, inching closer to Raylan and Emma.

Eventually, after about ten minutes of waiting and denying guys, Isabelle caught Emma going off to the restroom. _Now's my chance._ she thought.

"So, Raylan, where's your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Isabelle, I already told you once... I don't-"

She put one finger on his mouth to silence him. "Me...you...the back room...come on, let's do it." she said, seductively.

Raylan's eyes widened. "Umm...I really don't want to. _Please _leave me alone." he begged.

"It wasn't a question." she said, kneeing him in the balls. She dragged him away while making it look like it was just a casual encounter.

She dragged him past Ryleigh and Johnny, who had horrified looks on their faces.

"Is Raylan...cheating?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know...but we better tell Emma." Ryleigh suggested.

Isabelle forcefully took Raylan to the back room. "So, we're going to do it my way. Since you're not willing to cooperate, I'll just have you to myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about...just leave me alone!"

"I've always loved you...but you never loved me back!"

"Maybe you should have been less bitchy..."

"I'm not bitchy! I'm never bitchy!" she screamed. She started crying. "I just wanted to love you for one night. One night was all I wanted...and I didn't get it."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to force you to give me one night!" she shouted, still crying.

Raylan tried running away but Isabelle punched him in the back. She threw him on the couch and got on top of him.

"Oh, Raylan, how I've always wanted you to hold me...in your big, strong arms..."

"Please, stop, I'm a faithful boyfriend!"

"Not anymore, Raylan..." she whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

He pushed her off. "Get off of me!" he shouted. He couldn't hit her because he would be at fault.

She moved down onto him and kissed him on the lips. That instant, Emma and Ryleigh barged into the room.

"Raylan! What the fuck?" Emma asked, crying.

"Emma! I didn't do anything! You've gotta believe me!"

"That's not what I saw! Ryleigh, you were right! Raylan's a jerk!" Emma screamed.

"Is that...your girlfriend?" Isabelle laughed.

"Wrong...I _was _his girlfriend." Emma said, storming off with Ryleigh.

Raylan started to tear up. "Emma, no!" he said chasing after her.

He followed her outside the dance club and found her sitting on the curb with Ryleigh's arm around her.

"Emma! Please!" he pleaded.

"No, go away! You've already done enough damage! We're through!" she cried.

He tried putting his arm around her, but Ryleigh swatted it away.

"Go away, can't you see what you've done?" Ryleigh said.

"Ryleigh, you've gotta understand!" he pleaded.

"No, just leave us alone." Ryleigh said, as Raylan tried to put his arm around Emma. "I said leave us alone!" Ryleigh shouted.

"I knew this was too good to be true..." Emma said, quietly.

Raylan started to cry, something he had not done in a long time. He started to run away from there.

He lost the best thing he had going for him.


	35. A Split Team

**==Emma's House==**

Ryleigh, Tyler, and Johnny were in Emma's room trying to comfort her. Emma was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out, and the rest were sitting around her. She thought Raylan cheated on her and went with Isabelle, but in reality, he was as confused as she was.

Ryleigh rubbed Emma's shoulders. "Emma, it's all right. You have friends here that care about you. Raylan won't be able to hurt you anymore..."

"I thought we had something..." Emma sniffled.

"It's not your fault he was an asshole. Even I can't believe it." Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Neither can I...he didn't seem like he had it in him to do something like that." Tyler said.

"I gave up too much for him..." Emma cried.

"Don't worry, Emma. We're all here for you. We won't let him do anything bad again." Ryleigh comforted.

Emma sniffled and nodded her head.

**==Smalltown Streets==**

Raylan walked down an old street alley. Shane and Mike chased after him and finally caught up to him.

"Bro, what happened?" Shane asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raylan replied angrily.

"Raylan, we're bros. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to..."

"Why?"

"Because I said so...now, will you leave me alone, already?"

"No...not until you tell me what happened."

"It was Isabelle..." Raylan sat down on a curb.

They both sat behind him. "Isabelle Daley?" they both asked.

Shane once dated her and shuddered as he remembered what a nightmare she was.

"Yeah, _that_ Isabelle."

"What did she do to you?" Mike asked.

"She ruined my relationship with Emma."

"What? How?" Shane asked.

"Didn't you see what happened at the dance club?"

"We saw you taking off...we didn't see what happened." Shane said.

"She tried to have her way with me and Emma walked in. Ryleigh and Johnny probably saw Isabelle take me away and got the wrong impresssion. Poor Emma, I didn't want to hurt her. I did nothing wrong. I still love her so much."

"Raylan, it's all right. Hope for the best."

Sydney followed Shane and Mike out of curiosity and found them comforting Raylan.

"What happened?" Sydney asked.

"Should I tell her?" Shane asked Raylan.

"Yeah, go ahead." Raylan replied.

"Sydney, do you know Isabelle Daley?"

"Yeah, I think I know her. Is she the blonde girl?"

"Yeah, she ruined Raylan's relationship with Emma."

"Oh my gosh, what a bitch. How?" Sydney shook her head.

"Apparently Isabelle wanted to get with Raylan and forced herself onto him. Emma walked in at the wrong time and thought Raylan was cheating. It also didn't help that the other Rangers saw what happened." Mike said.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sydney put her arm around Raylan. "It'll be okay, just relax."

"I hope so..." Raylan cried. "I just want to go home, now."

"Raylan, you left your car at the dance club..." Shane said.

"Fuck..."

**==Emma's House==**

It was late at night and the only two people in Emma's room were her and Ryleigh. She somehow convinced Ryleigh to stay over and comfort her.

"Emma, please don't cry. You didn't deserve to be treated like this and we all know it."

"Yeah, but I've been in love with him for so long. Then, he creates this illusion that he loves me back so he can...make Isabelle jealous."

"If he steps anywhere near you, we'll all kick his ass. You have the entire team on your side on this one. In fact, we'll tell Gehn to get someone else to take Raylan's place as a Power Ranger. He doesn't deserve it."

"You're right...I hope he's happy knowing he broke my heart."

"Don't think about him too much. He doesn't deserve all the attention from you."

"Thanks, Ryleigh, for being here for me. I really need a friend right now."

"Emma, do you need a hug?"

"Yes, I need a hug." Emma said, going in for a hug with Ryleigh.

**==Raylan's House==**

Raylan got home very late. He told his friends that he would be able to make the trip home, however. When he walked through the door, his mom walked up to him, concerned.

"Honey, it's really late. Is everything all right?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, mom, just leave me alone."

"Honey? I'm your mother...come on..."

"I said leave me alone!" Raylan shouted, running to his room and shutting the door.

_How could you do this to me, Emma? I loved you and you betrayed me. This is all your fault. Do you really expect me to forgive you? _he thought. His thoughts became irrational and made no sense.

He pulled out his phone and tried to text Emma. "_Plz u have 2 listen 2 me. I love u..._" he said. He got a reply from her number almost immediately. "_The text message was unable to be sent. The receiving number has blocked media being sent from your number. Sorry for the inconvenience._" it read.

Raylan then sent a text to Shane. "_bro i need help_" it read.

"_i cant come now, just forget about it_" Shane replied.

"_Y?_" Raylan asked.

"_shes just a girl and its high school...dating isnt important..._"

"_u dont know anything...stay out of it_"

"_dont do anything stupid_"

Raylan buried his head in a pillow, reached into his drawer, and pulled out a knife. He held it to his hand and made three cuts to both wrists. After every cut, he said "I loved you, Emma."

_I need to get out of this nightmare. _

Raylan went into his bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet. He always kept sleeping pills in there just in case and opened up the bottle. He swallowed six or seven pills and collapsed in a few seconds.

His mom walked into the room and saw his unconscious body. "Raylan!" she screamed, rushing to help her son.


	36. Another Visit to the Emergency Room

**==Raylan's House==**

Raylan's parents frantically dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Can you please get here as fast as you can? I think my son may have killed himself!" his dad said.

"We'll be on our way." the operator replied, hanging up the phone.

"He was with his friends last night, right?" his mom asked.

"Yes. Let's call Shane's house and see what he knows." his dad replied, dialing Shane's home phone number.

"Hello?" Shane's mom, Becky, picked up.

"Hello, Becky? This is George. We think Raylan may have committed suicide and we want to know if Shane knew anything about it."

"He did what!?"

"Yes, he's lying on the floor unconscious. We can't tell if he's breathing but we're trying to get the most help we can."

"I'll give the phone to Shane."

"Thanks."

Shane picked up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Westbrook."

"Hello, Shane. You were with Raylan last night, right?"

"Yes, I was."

"Was he behaving...differently?"

"Well, he was really down about his girlfriend breaking up with him."

"His girlfriend broke up with him? That's why he was depressed?"

"I guess."

"Are you aware that Raylan just attempted suicide?"

There was a silence on the other end. "What?" Shane said, softly.

"Raylan is lying on the floor, unconscious. The paramedics will be here shortly to take him to the hospital. Anyways, thank you for your help." Raylan's father hung up the phone.

**==Emma's House==**

Emma and Ryleigh dozed off for a little while until they both heard Emma's text alarm go off.

"Uhh...what now?" Emma said, waking up.

She checked her phone and saw a message from Shane.

"_I need 2 talk to u urgent_"

"_Shane go away...i dont want to hear raylans side of this bullshit_"

"_Raylan just attempted suicide...we dont know if hes even alive anymore..._"

Emma dropped her phone and looked at Ryleigh with a face of terror.

"What happened?" Ryleigh asked.

"It's Raylan...he tried to kill himself."

Ryleigh propped herself up right away. "What!?" she exclaimed.

Emma started crying again. "What have I done?"

"Emma, it doesn't make any sense. Raylan isn't the type of person to kill himself over relationship troubles. There must be something bigger."

Emma wouldn't listen. She curled up and started shaking. _Don't go, Raylan...don't go...I still love you...I'm sorry...I really am... _she thought.

"Emma, crying isn't going to help. Let's get to the hospital, fast!"

They both dressed up quickly and ran out of the house. Emma's mom got up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to go to the hospital." Ryleigh said.

"What? At this time of night?"

"We can't waste any seconds."

Emma's mom groaned and went back to bed. The girls turned on Ryleigh's car and drove away.

"Oh my gosh...I didn't think he would do this...I'm so sorry, Raylan..." Emma cried. She started bawling.

"Emma, it's all right. There's gotta be something else. You and I both know that Raylan wouldn't try to kill himself over a girl."

**==Emergency Room==**

Emma and Ryleigh met up with Shane at the hospital. Raylan's parents were sleeping. They had already been through this once.

"Is everything okay?" Ryleigh asked. She was basically Emma's mouth because Emma was hysterical.

"The doctors aren't sure. He has a pulse and he's breathing, but there's something wrong."

"Like what?"

"Go talk to them. I wasn't paying attention."

Ryleigh grabbed Emma's arm and led her into the emergency room. Emma couldn't bring herself to look at Raylan.

"Umm...doctor?" Ryleigh asked.

"Yes?"

"Is everything fine with him?"

"Well, he overdosed on sleeping pills. His heart rate, however, is erratic. We have never seen anything like it."

Both girls looked at the electrocardiogram and saw what the doctor was talking about. Raylan's heart rate was all over the place and had weird pauses in random areas. Emma ran up to him and held his hand.

"Raylan, don't do this to me again. I'm sorry...I should have thought things through. I should have listened to what you had to say and I should have known that Isabelle was just being a bitch. I love you, Raylan, and I don't want to see you go. Please, please, please, listen to me."

Ryleigh put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Raylan, I'm sorry about what I said about you. I understand it wasn't your fault."

Emma turned and faced Ryleigh. "Help me..." she cried.

Ryleigh reached in and hugged Emma.

"It'll be okay. Raylan's a strong guy. Gehn chose him as our leader for a reason."

"Please do something, Ryleigh. Tell him I love him or something."

"As much as I'd like to help, I can't do much."

"Oh, Ryleigh, help me..."

Ryleigh let go of Emma. "Raylan can pull through, I believe in him."

Emma faced Raylan and held his hand. "Raylan, I'm so sorry. You promised you wouldn't do this to me the first time and we're back in this situation again. I'm really sorry and I know it's my fault..."

"It's not your fault..." Shane said, walking into the room.

"It _is _my fault. I'm sorry. I loved you and I just let you crumple away like this. I still love you...Raylan, please come back..."

The doctor interrupted them. "We have received the test results and have disturbing news. We have detected signs of other biological life within him..._inside _of his heart. We can't read its DNA and it's like nothing we've ever seen before."

Emma gasped and held her heart. She knew what the doctor was talking about and barely made it to the chairs as she fell on them. She buried her face in her hands and started crying loudly. Shane widened his eyes and swallowed hard.

Ryleigh spoke on their behalf. "Shadows..." she whispered.


	37. Dismantling the Shadows Within

**==Emergency Room==**

It was morning of the next day and Raylan still hadn't woken up. Not only that, Emma, Ryleigh, and Shane didn't want him to because of the risk of the Shadow attack.

Ryleigh and Shane spread the news to the other Rangers, who in turn spread the news to other people. Eventually, the news got to Isabelle by word of Mike.

Isabelle barged in the hospital room.

"Rayley? Where's my Rayley?" she asked, concerned.

"Get out of here! You're ruined enough people already!" Ryleigh got up.

Emma started crying.

"How is it my fault that he did this to himself? I was the one trying to be there for him!" Isabelle screamed.

Ryleigh covered her face. "We can't make you leave the room, but we can ask you for your respect. Please be quiet and don't be such a bitch. You've hurt enough people and we don't want you hurting any more."

Johnny and Tyler entered the room, together.

"Damn, Raylan. I'm so sorry I was a dick to you last night. You didn't deserve it and I should have believed you." Johnny said, knowing Raylan couldn't hear his words.

"I'm sorry, too. I know you can't hear me, but I shouldn't have said what I said...even though you weren't there to hear." Tyler added in.

In reality, however, Raylan could hear every word spoken outside of his body...

**==Spirit World==**

Raylan could hear everything that people outside were saying. He could hear their apologies, and he accepted them. He could hear Isabelle's voice, and he chuckled at how stupid the girl was. He could hear Ryleigh taking charge for his crying girlfriend, and he appreciated it.

Raylan was in the Spirit World for the third time in his life. He wasn't scared anymore because he already knew what it was like in there. However, this time, the dragon's island was being attacked. He could see the dragon trying to fight off countless Shadows attacking from the sky.

"My child! Help me out, here! Get rid of the Shadows here on the ground!" the dragon bellowed.

"Right! It's morphin' time! Dragon!" Raylan morphed into the Fire Dragon Ranger.

Raylan rushed through the jungles until he reached the base of the volcano. He could see there were hundreds of Shadows on the caldera. Raylan climbed his way up there and faced the army of Shadows.

"Now, I don't know how any of you got in here, but I'm sending you all out. Say your goodbyes!" Raylan shouted, blasting the Shadows straight into the rising magma.

"That's how you do it!" the dragon shouted, destroying a Shadow jet.

"You know, I really appreciate you letting me use your powers." Raylan thanked the dragon.

"You are wrong...it is I who should appreciate you for choosing my powers." the dragon said to Raylan.

Raylan nodded his head and continued fighting. Once Raylan was done with all of the ground troops, the dragon flew down and motioned for Raylan to get on its back.

"Let's go!" the dragon said, flying Raylan into the air.

"You get the jets in front of you while I'll blast the ones behind you."

"Good idea."

Raylan fired his shots at incoming Shadow jets that were attempting to land sneak attacks on the dragon. The dragon clawed its way to the final Shadow jet, which it incinerated with its fire. The dragon roosted on the caldera while Raylan got off its back.

"Thanks, but do you know how the Shadows got here?" Raylan asked.

"_Insolent one..._" a booming voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Raylan asked, looking at the sky for the source fo the voice.

"_It is I, your worst nightmare, J. When you destroyed the infection within our Orange Ranger, I sent it flying to your body. You idiot, you completely destroyed our creation! We will have to create a new infection...one more powerful...and capable!_"

"Why did I try to kill myself?"

"_That was what the Shadows wanted you to do...however, you came in here and destroyed us! We thought we could eliminate the leader and then minimize the threat of the rest of the Rangers...but like I said, we will create a new infection that will completely destroy your stupid race!"_

"Like what?"

"_You'll see...ha-ha-ha, you'll all see! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_"

Raylan looked at the dragon. "I never got your name. What is it?"

The dragon moved its head parallel to Raylan's. "My name is Raylan." it said as Raylan flew out of the Spirit World.

**==Emergency Room==**

When everybody in the emergency room could see the electrocardiogram return to a stable level, they all ran up to Raylan. Emma held his hand.

"Raylan, I love you. You can do this, just make those final steps out of your coma." she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

Raylan opened his eyes, and everybody in the room screamed.

"Raylan!" Emma screamed, hugging her boyfriend.

"...uhh...what's going on?" Raylan groaned, getting up.

Raylan's mom walked over to his side. "Why in the name of hell did you try to kill yourself?" she asked, angrily.

Raylan's eyes widened. "Mom, I didn't...I didn't know what was going on..." he had to lie, he didn't want his parents to know his Power Ranger secret.

She started to smile. "Oh, at least your back." she said, hugging her son.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey."

"Raylan, I'm sorry about everything I did last night. I was wrong...wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Ryleigh said.

"I know...I could hear you all."

"You could?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's a long story, but I'll tell you all later."

"Oh, Rayley, I thought you were gone for good." Isabelle said. Everybody looked at her.

"Please, be quiet." Emma said.

"It's all right, I think she's been through a lot." Ryleigh said, letting Isabelle hug Raylan.

"Don't you _ever _pull off that stunt again." Raylan warned her.

"I won't..." Isabelle replied.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry about everything last night. I still love you and I hope you still love me." Emma whispered in his ear.

"Emma, I still love you, too. Nothing can ever pull you away from me...we're together forever!" Raylan smiled.

Emma went in for a kiss with her boyfriend.

"Aww..." the entire room said.


	38. Raylan and Isabelle

**==Fro-yo==**

After Raylan was discharged from the hospital, all of the Rangers headed to Fro-yo.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Ryleigh asked Raylan. "We know about the Shadow thing."

"Get this, J is trying to infect humans with his newly created 'Shadow Virus'. Kyle was just unlucky to bump into J and get the first strain of the virus. Luckily, I was able to go within myself and destroy it, but J threatened to come back with a more powerful virus."

"So why did you try to kill yourself?" Ryleigh asked.

"I didn't try to kill myself. The infection makes you try to kill yourself. J's whole idea was to kill of the leader so it would be easier to get to the rest of you."

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed in shock, hugging Raylan.

"Emma, it's all right, I'm right here alive and well." Raylan comforted her. She hugged him tighter.

"About Isabelle..." she said.

"I don't know what to do about her..." Raylan shook his head.

"I think you should talk to her. She seemed like she was really sorry about everything and wanted to make it up. I think you should really just get close to her for a little while until she feels satisfied."

"And you're fine with that?"

"I'm not really comfortable with it, but it'll help us out in the long run."

"Umm...okay...I guess I'll...you know..."

"Oh, just go...it's cool."

"Well...where is...umm...she?"

"She said she wanted to work out at the Fitness Center. Running around the track calms her down." Ryleigh said.

"Okay...I guess I'll...see her there..." Raylan made a face before walking off.

**==Fitness Center==**

Raylan flashed his gym membership pass and walked by the track. He saw Isabelle running laps and watched her for a few minutes. She couldn't notice him because she was so focused on her running.

"Belle!" he called out.

She stopped running and turned around. "Raylan?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Hey, Isabelle."

"Umm...hey, Raylan...listen, I'm sorry about what happened..."

He held her shoulders. "Isabelle, it's okay. Trust me, I'm fine. Even Emma's fine. She's actually the one who told me to find you and talk to you."

"...so...what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I understand that I've been blowing you off for a while and I want to give you another chance. I think you're a sweet girl who can be nice when she wants."

She giggled. "Heh...you think I'm sweet? Most people find me bitchy..."

"Like I said, you know when to be nice. I've seen you when you're nice and I really appreciated it. I think you're a great person."

She put on a big smile and giggled. "Wow, I never knew you thought of me like that."

"Well, when you came into the emergency room, I could tell by your voice that you were concerned...and sorry."

"How could you hear me? I thought you were in a coma."

"It's a long story...but I could hear every word."

"You do know that I am actually _really _sorry about what happened at the dance club. I want to make it up to you."

"No, _I _am the one who wants to make it up to _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"Isabelle, I'm giving you another chance. I want to get to know you outside of this blonde girl who's also my AP Physics partner. I know you're genuinely smart and nice and I want to see that side of you."

"Raylan..."

"Isabelle, I really do."

She looked down. "You think there's another side to me? Especially after what happened?"

"I _know_ there's another side to you. I _know _you're truly sorry about what happened. I want to get to know that other side...I feel like we can truly be friends."

Isabelle looked back at Raylan. "Thanks for giving me another chance...even though I don't deserve it..."

"Isabelle, don't be ridiculous. I know you deserve this chance more than anybody in the world. If my own girlfriend was willing to give me another chance, I should be willing to give you one, as well."

"Well..."

Raylan went in to hug her. She held on to him tightly.

"Raylan...you're hugging me..."

"I know I am." he said, still hugging her.

"Why? I thought you didn't want any of this..."

"I'm hugging you because we're friends...not because of anything romantic..."

"Aww, darn it..." Isabelle joked, letting go of Raylan.

"Ha-ha...don't get your hopes high." Raylan joked back.

"Thanks for not being a jerk to me. I know I hurt all of you a lot and I didn't think I deserved this chance...I still don't, actually..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. If I didn't think you deserved this chance, I wouldn't be here right now."

Isabelle smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You think we can make up?"

"Of course we can make up." Raylan smiled. "Anyways, I have to go, I'm _wanted_ at the Fro-yo. It was nice getting to know you a little more, see you at school!"

"Oh, wait! Can you tell Emma I said sorry? I'll apologize to her in person, as well"

"Yeah, I can do that!"

"Thanks!" Isabelle smiled and waved goodbye.

**==Fro-yo==**

Raylan found his friends at a table and sat down with them.

"So, how was it?" Emma asked.

"Well, there's another side to Isabelle."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the bitchy girl you all actually put her out to be. She was actually really sorry and wanted me to tell you she's sorry. She wants to tell you in person, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...she takes some getting used to but she definitely has a good heart."

They all smiled and ate their frozen yogurt.


	39. Bullies

**==School==**

Tyler finished putting his belongings in his locker. Right when he closed it, Jack Brand and Jeff Holt pushed him against it. They were seniors and star wrestlers on the wrestling team. Since they had both made it to the States' level tournament, people rarely denied them of anything they wanted.

"Hey, fag-attack." Jeff laughed, picking Tyler by his collar using only one hand. "What's going on?"

"Umm...please, let me down..." Tyler begged.

"No!" Jack yelled, ripping him off of Jeff and pushing against the locker himself.

"Ow...stop it!" Tyler cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we can! Jack, search him for money." Jeff ordered.

"I'm on it." Jack said, rummaging through Tyler's belongings and found a GameBoy.

Jeff snatched it from Jack's hand. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? This looks like it could get us some money. Jack, let's go." Jeff motioned for both of them to leave Tyler.

Tyler sat at his locker and shivered until Johnny came to him.

"Bro, why'd you let him do that?" he asked.

"I couldn't stand up for myself."

"Dude, you're a Ranger now. You've fought all sorts of creatures that are a hundred times stronger than Jack and Jeff."

"But I'm not one of the better fighters."

"Tyler, you're a great fighter. You were chosen as the Blue Lion Ranger for a reason."

"But..."

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts', the next time they show up, you kick their asses."

**==Afterschool==**

Tyler went to his locker to pick up all of his stuff when Jeff and Jack pushed him in again.

"Hey, your little gadget we took wasn't worth shit. You owe us some cash." Jack laughed.

"I don't owe you guys anything. You took something from me without my permission and expect something else for your bad judgement. Now get lost." Tyler said, trying to walk away.

Jeff held him by his arm. "What the fuck did you just say to us?"

"Did you just tell us to 'get lost'?" Jack said, getting in Tyler's face.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Tyler yelled.

Jeff punched him in the gut and Jack elbowed his head. Tyler fell to the ground and started to cower.

Johnny saw this happen and walked up to them. "You guys leave Tyler alone!"

"Hey look, it's that faggot that's datin' Ryleigh." Jack laughed.

"Ryleigh?" Jeff asked.

"You know, that sexy brunette bitch that we should be hittin' up."

"Don't say that about my girlfriend, you dick!" Johnny got up in Jack's face.

"Think you're tough, eh?" Jack said.

Johnny took a step back and launched his fist straight into Jack's face. He flew back, hit the back of his head against a locker, and fell to the ground. When Jeff tried to pounce on Johnny, Tyler grabbed his shoulders and kicked him right in the back, sending him to the ground as well.

"Thanks, Johnny." Tyler said.

"No problem."

Jeff and Jack got up and shook their heads.

"This ain't over, King. You too, Bleak. We'll be back tomorrow to kick both of your little sorry asses. Then, Ryleigh will think we're the shit and ditch your weak ass." Jeff laughed, walking away with Jack.

"They've crossed the line. One more shit talk about Ryleigh and I'm gonna send my fucking fist straight through their stomachs." Johnny said.

**==School - The Next Day==**

Johnny and Ryleigh walked to Tyler's locker.

"Hey, I heard about the problem you guys had yesterday." Ryleigh said.

"Don't mind it..." Tyler shook his head.

"No, I want to see you guys beat them down."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Johnny told me what they said about all of us. I wanna see what 'fag-attack', 'the stoner', and the 'sexy bitch' can do them when they're pissed."

Jeff and Jack walked up to them with a few friends.

"Hey, babe. I'm free tonight, what about you?" Jeff asked Ryleigh. He got up behind her. "Nice pink sun dress, it is pretty nice outside. I can see your smooth legs...I'd like to get all the way up there and see what's under those clothes..." Jeff groped her.

"Back off!" she shouted, kneeing him where it hurt.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Jack shouted, trying to swing a punch at Ryleigh.

Johnny blocked it and sent Jack his own punch. "Don't fucking try anything with her! I'll kick all of your asses!"

One of their friends ran up to Johnny but Tyler jumped in between and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying. Another tried punching Johnny but Ryleigh got in there and kneed him to the ground.

Jeff got up. "Aww, how cute. I just noticed your fucking matching watches. Friends forever!" Jeff jeered.

"This is the part when I wish we could just morph right here and beat their asses." Johnny mumbled. He slammed his fist into Jeff's stomach and sent him flying backwards.

Jeff grabbed Ryleigh and she tried to writhe her way out.

"This isn't happening again!" Johnny shouted, slamming Jeff in his back. He let go of Ryleigh and she ran back to Johnny.

"Want me to get Raylan or Shane? They've got some brawn." Tyler asked.

"Nah, we can deal with these fuckers alone." Johnny replied.

Tyler stepped forward and beat Jeff to the ground. Jack tried to get at Tyler for beating his friend up, but Tyler just ended up beating him up as well. Tyler looked to the rest of Jack and Jeff's friends and made some sort of battle cry. They all dispersed and ran away.

"Atta boy, Tyler!" Johnny patted him on the back.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Tyler replied angrily.

"I've never seen you like that, Tyler. That's how you really stick up for yourself." Ryleigh said.

"Well, when people try to mess with my friends, I'll be the first one to step in and show them where they're wrong."

"I'm proud of you...I really am." Johnny smiled. "Fro-yo today? Get everyone else...the ice cream is on me." Johnny said, putting his arm around Ryleigh and Tyler.


	40. Snow Day

**==Shadowlands==**

J sat on his throne pondering a new way to defeat the Rangers. "Shadow minions, bring me my Vero, my general." he demanded. Vero was one of his most powerful generals who had never been defeated in battle.

Vero appeared before him and bowed. "My lord, what is it you ask of?"

"My general, I have thought of a brilliant plan to destroy the Rangers."

"Please do tell me."

"The Rangers have powerful weapons called 'Megazords'. I propose that we ressurect the spirit of the demonic entity of ice, Floein, and shatter their Megazord using the ice."

"Erm...what exactly...do you want from me?"

"Vero, I want you to resurrect the demon of ice and destroy the Megazord!"

"It will be my pleasure, lord."

"Oh, one more thing, why not change the climate of the human city? Make it snow!"

"Whatever you say, oh destructive one. Wait...what about your virus plan?"

"Ehh...I can't bring such a successful idea into fruition...just do what I told you."

"Yes, my lord."

**==Lacrosse Practice==**

Johnny, Emma, and Ryleigh contininued on their somewhat daily habit of watching Raylan and Shane at their lacrosse practice. Shane took a powerful shot on the goal and ended up hitting the goalie in the knee, injuring him.

"Johnson! Do you want to kill your own players?" Coach Jones yelled.

"No, sir!" Shane yelled back.

"Well then get your goddamn act together!"

"Yes, coach!"

"Wow, Shane, nice shot." Raylan laughed.

"Shut up, I have more goals than you in games this season."

"Whatever, I have more assists."

"Assists aren't put on the scoreboard, are they?"

Clouds started to scatter around the sky.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked from the stands.

"I have no idea. It's starting to get really...cold..." Ryleigh replied.

"I know...isn't it spring?" Emma asked.

On the field, all of the players started to huddle up.

"Alright, I guess we're going to call of the rest of practice for the day. I can't have you all freezing your butts of before the game tomorrow. Bring it in guys!" Coach Jones dismissed the team.

Then, it started to snow.

"What the hell?" Johnny asked.

Raylan and Shane walked up to the stands.

"What is going on?" Raylan asked.

"We have no idea." Emma replied.

"Let's get inside." Raylan suggested.

"Yeah." the Rangers agreed, rushing inside the school.

Their morphers warmed up. They looked at each other and teleported off.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The five of them reached the hideout first. Tyler came next, then Sydney, and finally Mike.

"Rangers, you have definitely noticed the colder weather, right?" Gehn asked.

"Yeah, we have. What's going on?" Raylan answered.

"You see, the Shadows have resurrected another demonic spirit to cause frigid weather in the area. For the time being, we don't know why, but we're just going to have to fight it off."

"Right. Rangers, ready? It's morphin' time!" Raylan commanded.

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Dragon!"

Gehn teleported them off.

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers were teleported downtown where they saw Vero firing ice balls into the sky.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raylan asked, pointing at Vero.

"Oh, me? Why, I'm just enjoying the city, that's all!" Vero laughed.

"Well, stop icing up the city!"

"Or what?"

"We'll destroy you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Vero laughed. "What do you think you can do to me? I'm a high and mighty Shadow general, you can't touch me! And if you even think about doing anything to me, I'll blow the hell out of all of you!"

"You don't scare us. Rangers, attack!"

"Not so fast! Spirit of Floein, bring me destruction!"

**==Morphing Sequence==**

White Demon Morphing Sequence: Vero stands under a beam of white as the white knight Floein reigns from the sky. He hands Vero his powers and Vero morphs into the White Demon Ranger. Vero shouts: "White Demon Ranger, Floein's champion!"

**==End of Morphing Sequence==**

"How do you like me now, Rangers?"

"Guys, attack him at full force!" Raylan commanded, sending the Rangers in a frenzy towards the White Demon Ranger.

Vero threw them off. "Do any of you know how to properly fight? I don't think so! That's why you all will be such easy kills!"

"Why are you doing this? A snow attack is probably the weakest thing any of you Shadows could think of to harm the city. I don't even think it _can _harm the city." Raylan said.

"Do you not understand the power of ice! Maybe later in our fight I can show you what Floein's powers can really do, but for now, we will have to settle this on foot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not worry yourselves over something so petty and just let me destroy you!"

"You make no sense..."

Vero charged for Raylan, who dodged him and kicked him in the head. Johnny came up from behind and tripped Vero, to which the rest of the Rangers blasted him in succession.

"Guys, this isn't working!" Mike shouted.

"Raylan, you went Supremus in every fight with a Demon Ranger! Something needs to tell you that you're going to have to go Supremus on this one, as well!" Shane exclaimed.

"You're right! Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!" Raylan morphed into the Supremus Ranger. "All right, Floein, let's see how you match up against me, now!"

"Oh, Supremus, I never thought I would have to face someone as powerful as you. Just kidding! I can destroy you in a heartbeat!"

"No you can't...you don't have a heart to beat with!" Johnny joked. Nobody laughed, and he shook his head out of embarrassment.

Vero facepalmed. "Rangers, your jokes are lame. See why you are such a burden on this world? I think taking all of you out will save your race rather than hurt it!"

"That's where you're wrong! We've never lost a fight to someone like you, and that won't change today!"

"But I have never lost a fight, either. So it appears that we have reached a stalemate! No problem, I will end this stalemate!" Vero shouted. "Mammoth AntiZord, come to me!" Vero was teleported into a massive humanoid AntiZord with a mammoth head.


	41. The Fall of Animus

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers looked up at the massive Mammoth AntiZord.

"Guys! Let's call our own Zords and take this motherfucker down!" Raylan commanded.

"FalconZord!"

"LionZord!"

"BullZord!"

"ElephantZord!"

"RhinoZord!"

"WyvernZord!"

"ThunderbirdZord!"

"SupremaZords!"

The Zords reigned from the sky as the Rangers teleported into their cockpits.

"Guys! Let's form the Animus Legend Megazord!" Shane suggested.

"Right!" the rest of the Rangers shouted.

Animus Legend Megazord Transformation: The Animus Megazord forms as it usually does. The ThunderbirdZord folds in a way which it armours the top half of the Animus Legend Megazord while the WyvernZord folds in a way which it armours the bottom half of the Animus Legend Megazord. The Rangers are teleported to a common cockpit with an empty spot for Raylan in the middle. The Rangers shout: Animus Legend Megazord!"

"My turn! Supremus Megazord!" Raylan shouted.

Supremus Megazord Transformation: The main SupremaZord starts to stretch out to form the main body while the smaller SupremaZords attach as limbs. The head comes out from the main SupremaZord. Raylan then shouts: "Surpemus Megazord!"

Both Megazords stood and faced the AntiZord.

"This is where we finish you off." Raylan said, pointing his Megazord's finger at Vero.

"No! This is where you are all wrong!' Vero yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, my AntiZord is equipped with the power of ice...a power that the animal spirit, Animus, fears."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Vero fired an ice ball at the Animus Legend Megazord, sending it to the ground.

"Whoa! That was way too powerful! We have to counterattack!" Shane cried.

The Animus Legend Megazord threw a few punches at the AntiZord which were all blocked. Raylan flew his Supremus Megazord behind the AntiZord and kicked it from the back. Vero's Zord fell to the ground as he turned and faced Raylan.

"I am not so sure what can destroy Supremus...but I know what can destroy Animus!" he laughed, firing another ice ball at the Animus Legend Megazord.

"Ouch! That one actually hurt me!" Shane yelled.

"I think we all felt the pain on that hit!" Emma replied.

The Animus Legend Megazord fell to the ground and Vero pounded it with another ice ball. This time, the Megazord started to spark up.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I think something's going wrong!" Tyler shouted.

"We have to get out of here!" Ryleigh yelled.

"Right! Let's teleport out!" Mike said as the Rangers teleported out of the Animus Legend cockpit.

The Rangers teleported to the ground and looked up at their sparking Megazord.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I don't think this is good!" Sydney added in.

Then, the Animus Legend Megazord fell to the ground and exploded.

"Holy shit!" Raylan screamed from his cockpit.

Vero laughed inside of the cockpit of his Mammoth AntiZord. "You thought I wouldn't be able to do that? You make me laugh...ha-ha-ha!"

"You think that was funny? I hope you find this funny!" Raylan shouted, kicking the AntiZord to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Vero asked, with a harsh tone of concern in his voice.

"What, you thought I'd spare you? Wrong!" Raylan said, calling on his SupremaSword and stabbing the AntiZord in its power core.

"Nooooooo!" Vero shouted, teleporting himself out of the AntiZord.

Raylan teleported himself out of his own Zord. "I'll finish you off...right here and right now!" he shouted.

"This isn't over yet!" Vero laughed, teleporting back to the Shadowlands.

The Rangers crowded around the pieces of their former Animus Legend Megazord.

"Wow...we just lost our most powerful weapon..." Tyler said, somberly.

"Relax, guys, it's nothing that Gehn or Gadget-X can't fix." Raylan said in a comforting tone.

"_Rangers, we need you back here in the hideout. There are some things we have to tell you._" Gehn's voice echoed.

"Right! Send us in!" Raylan commanded as the Rangers teleported to the hideout.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The Rangers teleported to the hideout and unmorphed.

"Gehn! Our Megazord was destroyed!" Emma cried out.

"Yes, Emma, I know. Gadget-X and I thought it would be a good chance to explain to you guys a little more about these Zords so you can get a better understanding of their power." Gehn said.

"Zords are created using Mega Crystals that we engineer here in this hideout. Unfortunately, there are only a limited number of Mega Crystals we can engineer and it will take a while for us to create new Zords for you guys to use." Gadget-X said.

"Rangers, for now, you must call upon your Ninja Zords and use the Ninjus Megazord. While it is extremely speedy, it lacks in power." Gehn said.

"Oh, I completely forgot we had Ninja powers." Emma said.

"Emma, I highly recommend using your normal powers over your Ninja powers. Like I said, what the Ninja powers gain in speed, they begin to lose in power. Thus, they can be very useless in dire situations." Gehn advised.

"Wait...but I still have my DragonZord...it wasn't destroyed." Raylan added in.

"Yes, Raylan, but the DragonZord is incompatible with forming with the Ninjus Megazord. We intended to have it attach to the back of the Animus Legend Megazord but that never seemed to happen." Gadget-X responded.

"So anyways, do you know when you are going to have our next Zords ready?" Raylan asked.

"We are in the process of creating new Zords...those that are more powerful than the Animus Zords you previously had. We are trying to contact the spirit of Titanus for assistance with this. We are also trying to make Raylan's DragonZord compatible with them." Gadget-X replied.

"Rangers, we apologize for the inconvenience caused but we know that people of your power will be able to work around it." Gehn apologized.

"Right...but what are we going to do about Vero?" Raylan asked.

"Leave that to us...we will bring you back here when we have found a way to deal with him...until then, farewell." Gehn said, teleporting the Rangers back to the city.


	42. Titanus

**==School==**

Everybody was hanging out before school in their usual locations. Raylan, Emma, and Shane hung out together, Johnny and Ryleigh were together, and Mike, Sydney, and Tyler hung out with their own group of friends.

"Hey, I talked to Isabelle before I walked in today." Emma told Raylan.

"Oh, you did? So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, she basically said that she was sorry about screwing everything up and I accepted her apology. I told her not to let it happen again, though."

"Jeez, if that were to happen again...I don't even know what I would do."

Emma laughed. "Neither do I. I'm still really sorry about what I did to you."

"Nah, it's all right. It wasn't your fault at all. If I were in your shoes, I would have probably reacted the same way."

She kissed him on the cheek. "And that's why I love you..."

"Love you, too..."

Downstairs, in the math hallway, Tyler and his group of friends were talking about the new version of their favorite game.

"No way, you beat it already?" Tyler asked his friend, Sheldon, jaw agape.

"Yeah, it only took the entire night but I beat both the story mode and the post-game. It was epic." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, we were over at his house eating some Doritos and playing multiplayer. It was awesome being able to pwn the game." another one of his friends, Eugene, said.

The bell rang.

"Wow, well I better get off to class. May the force be with you!" Tyler waved goodbye to his friends.

"May the force be with you, as well, padawan!" his friends replied.

**==First Block - Calculus==**

Emma and Tyler sat together in calculus. All of a sudden, their morphers warmed up. They looked at each other and groaned.

The intercom went off. "Tyler Bleak and Emma Pryce have been called in and excused for the day." the administrator said.

Tyler and Emma packed their things up and left class.

Once all of the Rangers met up in their common meeting area, they teleported off to the hideout.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Rangers! Gadget-X and I are proud to announce our new project!" Gehn boomed.

"What is it, master?" Raylan asked.

"You see, Gadget-X and I already told you we would be engineering new Zords for your utilization. Never did we contemplate to have it completed this soon in time."

"So, what are these new Zords?"

"The new Zords will be your Titan Zords. We have received gracious donations of energy from the Spirit of Titanus in order to fill our crystals with this. The Titan Zords are humanoid Zords of your respective creature that are capable of independent combat. However, should you need to unify, the Titan Zords can combine to form the Titanus Megazord."

"Sweet! So, tell us more. What do they look like?"

"Like I said before, they are humanoid versions of your respective creature. For example, imagine your creature's head placed onto a humanoid robot. Raylan, you have one which looks a bit different. While all of these Zords are completely humanoid, your Dragon TitanZord has a pair of large wings on the back."

"Sounds pretty interesting. Are there Ninja Titan Zords?"

"We weren't able to engineer Ninja Titan Zords, but we were able to engineer normal Titan Zords. Raylan, we were not able to find a way to make your DragonZord compatible with the Titanus Megazord so we created another Titan Zord for you. When it attaches to the Titanus Megazord, it forms the Titanus Ultrazord."

"Cool, so how do we use these?"

"When each of you are teleported to the cockpit of your respective Zords, you will be in a zero gravity room where your every motion is reflected onto what the Titan Zords do. When you unify and form the Megazord...or the Ultrazord...the respective leader will take most control of the operations the similar way operations were conducted in the Animus Megazord."

"Are we at risk of losing these Zords to Vero?"

"No, Titanus is not weak to the power of ice like Animus and Legendus were."

"If they were weak to ice, how did Sydney's Zord still work?"

"Sydney's Zord used the most ice power possible that Animus and Legendus could tolerate."

Gadget-X's city alert system interrupted the info session. "Vero is back! Vero is back!" he alerted.

"Gehn! Send us in as soon as possible!" Raylan commanded.

"Right on it." Gehn said, sending the Rangers off.

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers arrived downtown to see the massive Mammoth AntiZord assaulting the sky with ice balls.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Dragon!"

"Vero! We're back and we're going to win this time!" Raylan shouted from the ground. "Rangers! Call in your TitanZords!"

"Right!" they responded.

"Falcon TitanZord!"

"Lion TitanZord!"

"Bull TitanZord!"

"Elephant TitanZord!"

"Rhino TitanZord!"

"Thunderbird TitanZord!"

"Wyvern TitanZord!"

"Dragon TitanZord!"

The TitanZords reigned from the sky and the Rangers teleported into their cockpits.

"Whoa! This is amazing! We can actually fight alone in this!" Shane exclaimed.

"That is correct, but right now we have to focus on our task. Let's get him!" Raylan commanded. "Rangers, form the Titanus Megazord! When I've knocked him down a bit we'll form the Ultrazord!"

"Right!" the Rangers said.

Titanus Megazord Transformation: The Elephant TitanZord and Rhino TitanZord fold to form legs and attach to the Falcon TitanZord's legs. The Bull TitanZord and Lion TitanZord attach as arms to the Falcon TitanZord. The Wyvern TitanZord attaches as the front armour and the Thunderbird TitanZord attaches as the back armour. The Rangers are teleported to a main cockpit with an empty seat in the middle for Raylan. The Rangers shout: "Titanus Megazord!"

"Let's get him!" Shane directed.

The Dragon TitanZord flew behind Vero and attacked him where he couldn't see while the Megazord attacked from the same level. When they got Vero into a dizzy state, Raylan flew his TitanZord to the ground.

"It's Ultrazord time!" he shouted.

Titanus Ultrazord Transformation: The Dragon TitanZord folds and attaches as jet boosters to the back of the Megazord. The wings seperate and form plating on the Megazord's upper body. Raylan is teleported to his empty seat in the middle. The Rangers shout: "Titanus Ultrazord!"

The Ultrazord flew at Vero's AntiZord. After a huge clash, the Ultrazord landed on top of the AntiZord. The Ultrazord charged a powerful punch which flew threw the AntiZord and created a hole in its body. The Rangers commanded their Ultrazord to turn away as the AntiZord exploded, destroying Vero in the process.


	43. How To Get Girls

_Sorry about not getting a chapter out for so long. I got into some trouble and couldn't access my computer a lot as a result. However, I'm starting to get my good routine back and I got my perfect chance now, so I have to type the hell out of this chapter._

_Thanks for understanding. Now, on with the chapter..._

**==School==**

Tyler was in his usual spot with his friends when Raylan and Emma walked by, holding hands. "Hey, Tyler!" they said.

"Hey, guys!" Tyler replied, still talking to his friends.

When Raylan and Emma walked away, Eugene turned around to him. "Since when did you start talking to the cool kids? First Ryleigh, and now these two? O-M-G!"

"Well, we're all just good friends." Tyler replied, shedding a light smile.

"But, how did you start hanging out with them?"

"Well, we all just...met, I guess...and we just clicked."

"Wow, I wish I was friends with them. Emma and Ryleigh are _hot _and they want your attention!"

"They have boyfriends!"

"I know, but you get much more attention from them than anyone else in our group of friends."

"Well..."

"Hey, Tyler, can you help me out?" Eugene's face lit up.

"With what?"

"Isabelle Daley."

"What do you want with her?"

"She's sexy as hell, that's what."

"But she's kinda bitchy."

"Relax, man. I'd take the sexyness over the bitchyness any day of the week. Listen, you hang out with Raylan, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she had something with him, right?"

"Kinda."

"Well, if you can get him to get me to her, I'd repay you."

"I don't think it works like that, Eugene."

"Tyler, come on. I'm in high school. I'm supposed to be 'fuckin' bitches, gettin' money', and here I'm sitting 'raidin' dungeons, gettin' xp'. Come on, I've got to live a little bit, eh?"

"Whatever, but what's in it for me and Raylan?"

"I don't know...whatever you want?"

"You have to buy us our Fro-yos for the rest of the month."

"Deal."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." The bell rang and they dispersed off to class.

**==First Period - Calculus==**

Tyler took his usual seat next to Emma.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hey, Tyler!"

"Listen, you know Isabelle, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, what do you think of her?"

"She's okay. I'm still not too thrilled to see her but she's gotten better."

"Well, you know Eugene Periwinkle?"

"That kid you always hang out with?"

"Yeah. Well, he wants to get with her."

"Umm..."

"Do you think you or Raylan could set him up?"

"Just text Raylan, he has first period with her."

"All right, thanks."

"No problem!"

Tyler pulled out his phone and started to text.

**==First Period - AP Physics==**

Raylan was doing his warm-up packet until his phone vibrated. His eyes widened as he pulled out his phone.

He read the text from Tyler. "_hey_"

"_What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now._" Raylan replied. He started to use good grammar in his text messages.

"_well i need help_"

"_With what?_"

"_isabelle_"

"_..._"

"_come on listen_"

"_What do you want with her?_"

"_no not me. eugene wants to get with her_"

"_What chance in hell does he think he has?_"

"_idk, just try to tell he about how cool he is or something_"

"_Well, I don't really know him. Tell me something interesting about him._"

"_uhh hes ranked number 10 on the runescape high scores board. umm...idk just bs something he offered to get us free froyo for the rest of the month if we get him with her_"

"_All right, I'll try._"

"_thanks bro_"

Raylan put his phone away and motioned for Isabelle to come to his desk. She got up and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, Raylan!"

"Hey, Belle. Do you know Eugene Periwinkle?"

"I think I know who he is. He's that really nerdy kid, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's up?"

"He wants to go on a date with you."

"Ew, no!" she screamed.

"Come on."

"Does he even have a cool side to him?"

"Well, he's ranked number 10 on the Runescape leader boards." Raylan tried to tell her.

"Uhh..."

"Isabelle, come on. You ruined a few good days of my life, it's the least you could do."

"What do you mean? Is there something in it for you?"

"Free Fro-yo for a month. And besides, you don't even have to start dating the guy. I'm just asking if you could go on one date with him. If you don't like him, then dump him. It's as simple as that."

Isabelle groaned. "Fine, but I better get a kiss from you."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm a faithful boyfriend."

"A hug, at least?"

"Fine, I'll give you a hug."

"Yay!" she smiled.

"Meet him at that Italian restaurant down on Main Street at about 7:30 tonight."

"You mean Mario's Bread & Pasta?"

"Yeah, that place."

"Wait, he already made plans?" Isabelle said, making a face.

"Nah, I'm just trying to make them for him."

"Is he going to pay for me?"

"I would imagine so. If he doesn't, you should just ditch."

"Okay...we'll see how it goes. Can you just keep close in case he tries anything sneaky?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!" she got up and walked back to her seat.

Raylan pulled out his phone and texted Tyler. "_Well, I convinced her to go on a date with Eugene. Tell him to go to Mario's tonight at 7:30. Also, he has to pay for her. And tell him not to try any funny business because we'll be keeping a close watch._"

"_really? lol thats funny. lets celebrate our free froyo starting tomorrow!_"

"_Haha, you bet. I'm getting the Deluxe Vanilla Volcano._"

"_lol you should try the neopolitan universe_"

"_I should. It sounds delicious._"

"_it IS delicious_"

Raylan smiled and put his phone away.

**==Lunch==**

Tyler sat with his friends at lunch. He tapped Eugene on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Raylan got you a date with Isabelle, tonight."

"Really?"

"Yup. Mario's Breat & Pasta at 7:30. Be there and pay for her."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Oh yeah, don't try anything stupid. You'll regret it later." Tyler warned him.

Eugene started to jitter around in his seat. "Sweet, I got a date with Isabelle Daley! Hell yeah!"

Tyler dragged him down. "Just shut up and don't make a scene. This is the first date of your life and you're going to want to still keep your reputation intact."

"I don't give a shit. I'm gonna take her to my place tonight to have some fun!"

Tyler facepalmed. "Eugene, don't be a dumbass. I'm telling you, if you try anything stupid you _will _regret it later."

"How so?"

"Trust me, she has friends."

"Whatever, I'll get her to like me if it's the last thing I do!"

Tyler groaned. "Eugene, are such an idiot..." he said, quietly.


	44. Weird Date

**==Later That Night==**

Raylan and Tyler walked Isabelle to Mario's Bread and Pasta at 7:30.

"You guys have my back, right? If he tries to do anything I don't want, you'll bust in, right?" Isabelle asked, somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, Isabelle. We're here for you. We promise. Raylan is pretty big and I'm not too bad, myself. We can cover for you." Tyler assured her. "Wait, hold on." Tyler said, pulling out fake diamond earrings.

"What are those?"

Tyler handed them to her. "These are small microphones and speakers that are disguised like earrings. This way, we can hear what's going on and tell you what to say."

She put them on. "Thanks, guys."

"You'll be fine. We're here for you if you need us. We'll be hiding in that bush over there." Raylan said, pointing to a nearby bush.

"Okay, if you say so..."

"Hey, smile. You look great in that outfit." Raylan smiled, talking specifically about her light-blue dress.

"Thanks, guys." she said, sighing.

Tyler and Raylan both scurried away when they was Eugene's car pull up in the parking lot.

Isabelle swallowed hard. _I really hope this doesn't end up being such a disaster_. she thought.

Eugene stepped out of his car and walked over to Isabelle. He tried wrapping his arm around hers but failed and ended up creating an awkward silence. "Hey, baby. I have lots planned for tonight." he said, winking with a creepy smile.

Isabelle swallowed again. She heard Raylan and Tyler laughing their asses off through the microphone and turned to the bush. She glared and shook her head, silencing them.

"So, shall we enter the castle?" Eugene said, making some weird face.

Isabelle widened her eyes and nodded. Eugene led her in and walked up to the waiter. "Table for two, my good padawan." he said.

Isabelle facepalmed.

"Right this way." the waiter led them, chuckling a bit.

Once they were seated, Eugene looked into her eyes. "You're so sexy."

Isabelle's eyes widened even more. She heard Raylan and Tyler laughing their asses off again through the microphone. She smacked her ear to create a loud slapping noise that would startle the both of them. They stopped laughing.

"What's the matter?" Eugene asked, talking specifically about her slapping her ear.

"Oh, nothing, there was just a mosquito buzzing around."

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked, holding her hand.

She subtly let go a bit. "Well, I like to run. I'd say running is my hobby, I do it whenever I'm not doing anything interesting."

"Oh, that's cool. I do a lot of running in Magicka: Online."

"Huh?"

"You know, the cool online game that me and my bros play at school."

Raylan and Tyler started laughing again.

"Tell him you know what he's talking about." Tyler said through the mic.

"Oh yeah, I know that game." Isabelle said, listening to Tyler.

"Oh, you do? Well, I'm sure you'd be pretty impressed to find out that I'm a level 52 Necromancer. I just unlocked the Photon Saber last night and I've been using it ever since."

"Uhh..." she blanked out.

"Say you're a level 45 Pyromancer who uses the Dragon Sword." Tyler said through the mic.

"I'm a level 45 Pyromancer. Oh yeah, I use the Dragon Sword." she said, somewhat confused.

"Really? What Arcana modification do you have on the hilt?" Eugene asked, smiling.

"Say you have the Goldem Gem mod." Tyler said.

"Uhh...I have the Golden Gem mod." Isabelle repeated.

"You unlocked the Goldem Gem mod? But that requires completion of the Death to Darkman Quest! How did you manage to do it?"

"I just...did it..."

"Isabelle, say that you received assistance from the head Pyromancer." Tyler said.

"Well, I got some...I mean, received some assistance from the head Pyromancer..." Isabelle repeated.

"The head Pyromancer? Do you mean in your Player Clan or the CPU?" Eugene asked, widening his eyes. Isabelle could tell he was impressed.

"Uhh...the player one?" Isabelle responded, confused.

"Oh, that makes sense. That would explain how you were able to complete it at level 45. You see, I'm at level 52 but I haven't even _started _the quest, let alone even found the place where you start it. Good job!" he congratulated her. She shed an awkward smile.

The waiter came to their table. "What would you like to order?" he asked.

Eugene ordered first. "My padawan, I would like the Chicken Lasagna baked to perfection. I would also consider the consumption of one large Coke."

"Wow, rude guy. He should have let you order first." Raylan said through the mic.

"Yeah, Eugene never was my nicest friend. Let alone a good friend of mine at all." Tyler said.

The waiter chuckled at the way Eugene ordered.

Isabelle could tell he was judging them and she gave him a weird look, one that pleaded him to let her leave.

"Umm...just give me the Cheese Ravioli..." Isabelle ordered, rather softly. "Oh, can I have a water to drink, please?"

The waiter nodded. "I'll get your meals right away." he said before leaving the table.

Eugene tried to start a new conversation. "So, did you know I play lacrosse?" he said. He knew Isabelle was into sporty guys.

He didn't know, however, that Raylan could hear the conversation. "Oh really, Eugene? Then where are you when practice starts? And where were you at tryouts?" he said, rather sarcastically.

Isabelle chuckled at Eugene's lie. She had to go with what he said, though. "Oh, you play lacrosse?" she asked, trying to act impressed.

"Hell yeah I play. I'm the lead scorer on the team. I also have the most assists."

Raylan tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't hold back his chuckle. He knew what Eugene said wasn't true; Shane was the true lead scorer on the team. Not only that, Raylan was the one who had the most assists on the team.

"Oh, you're the lead scorer and assister on the team?" Isabelle asked chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. Listen, you used to have a thing for that Raylan kid, right?" he asked.

"Well...I guess so..."

"I'm way better than him at lacrosse. Have you seen one of the practices? I literally lay him down all the time. He looks pathetic!" Eugene laughed.

Isabelle's eyes widened. The fact that Eugene was lying was a lot, and now he was making fun of the man she loved? It was too much for her.

Raylan stopped laughing. It was all fun and games for the first few of Eugene's lies, but he had now taken it too far. "I don't care anymore, just ditch if you want to." Raylan said through the mic.

"Listen, Eugene, you're a great guy and all, but I know you're lying. You don't really play lacrosse, so why don't you just be honest with me?" Isabelle asked.

Eugene's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "I'm...uhh...sorry."

"Just forgive him for now, I'll deal with him later." Raylan said through the mic.

Isabelle nodded. "It's all right, Eugene."

"So, anyways, how about we talk about our plans for tonight?"

Isabelle gulped. "T-t-tonight?"

"Of course! I was thinking about going to my place to have some fun. You know, my parents aren't home and I get kinda bored alone..." he winked.

"Umm...I have...homework to do."

"It's all right! Besides, we're in high school. We're supposed to be having the best times of our lives! I promise you, we'll have fun doing...'you know what'."

Isabelle facepalmed. "No, thanks. I'm not really interested in that stuff at the moment."

Just then, there was a huge crash outside.

"Shit! Belle, we gotta go for now! Just abort the date!" Raylan screamed from the other side.

Isabelle and Eugene got up. "Shit! Uhh...I have to get home, quickly!" Isabelle cried out, trying to leave.

"That sounds like a good idea! I'll drive you!" Eugene replied.

"No, it's all right, I can run home." she said, running out of the restaurant with Eugene on her tail.

Raylan and Tyler stood up as they saw a shadow general.

"What the fuck, man? We were trying to make a date work out!" Raylan shouted.

The shadow general punched both Raylan and Tyler in the gut as he carried them off.


	45. A Secret No More

**==That Night==**

Isabelle ran out and saw the hulking creature snatch up Raylan and Tyler. She chased it down while Eugene chased her down.

"Put them down!" she cried out, drawing the attention of the shadow general.

It turned around. "Who dares speak up to Haym?"

Eugene caught up to her and panted. "Isabelle...what are you doing?" he said, before noticing the two people on the general's back. "Wait, is that Tyler...and...Raylan?" he asked, dropping his jaw.

Isabelle nodded furiously. "What right do you have taking ordinary people away?"

"Ordinary?" Haym gurgled. "You think these two are..._ordinary people_?" it hissed.

"Of course they are...what have they done to you?" Isabelle asked.

"Why...you don't know, do you?" Haym laughed. "You don't see their extraordinaty capabilities?"

Raylan and Tyler began to flail until Haym dropped them. They stood in front of the general in a defensive stance.

"Raylan! Tyler! You're both okay!" Isabelle squealed.

"What are you two doing here?" Eugene asked, fixing his glasses.

"Pin him down." Raylan commanded. Tyler complied and tackled Haym to the ground, holding him on the floor.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked. "What's so 'extraordinary'?"

Raylan turned around and faced both Isabelle and Eugene. "What you see here...you can never repeat to any living human being. We will let you in on one of the biggest secrets in this area and I am telling you...this is _top secret_. You open your mouths and we wll find you." he warned them, pointing at both of them.

They nodded their heads slowly. Raylan looked to Tyler. "You ready?" he asked. Tyler nodded. "It's morphin' time! Dragon!"

"Lion!"

Tyler and Raylan morphed into their respective Rangers, earning a loud gasp from both Isabelle and Eugene. Isabelle cupped her hand over her mouth while Eugene shifted his glasses to truly believe what he was seeing.

"You guys are...two of the Power Rangers?" Isabelle asked, softly.

Raylan turned around and put his finger over his mouth, shushing them both.

"But...I thought this was physically impossible! The way the suits go over their clothes and the layering...it's impossible!" Eugene cried out, nerding out.

Haym charged at Tyler while Raylan put his hand to his head.

"Gehn! Send in the rest of the Rangers!" Raylan said into his mic.

"_Teleporting them, now._" Gehn replied.

After about a minute, the rest of the Rangers appeared.

"How did you all...teleport!" Eugene asked, nerding out again.

Emma and Ryleigh turned around and looked at them.

"They know..." Raylan whispered to them. Raylan looked at his team. "Eliminate him!" he shouted.

The Rangers all tackled Haym to the ground. Raylan pulled out his blaster and prepared to execute him until Haym turned the tables on them. He did a flip kick out of his binding and stood above them.

"Now it is my turn!" he shouted, growing huge.

"Goddamnit...let's call in our TitanZords!" Raylan commanded.

"Falcon TitanZord!"

"Lion TitanZord!"

"Bull TitanZord!"

"Elephant TitanZord!"

"Rhino TitanZord!"

"Thunderbird TitanZord!"

"Wyvern TitanZord!"

"Dragon TitanZord!"

Isabelle and Eugene scrambled away from the scene and hid behind a building. Isabelle started to cry and Eugene started to hyperventilate. They had never imagine they would witness something like this.

The Titan Zords fought Haym individually. Raylan's Titan Zord was the one that did the main fighting while the other Titan Zords were on the ground causing distractions.

"Guys, we're going to need to form the Ultrazord if we want to win! Let's do this! Titanus Ultrazord, form!" Raylan shouted.

Titanus Ultrazord Transformation: The Elephant TitanZord and Rhino TitanZord fold to form legs and attach to the Falcon TitanZord's legs. The Bull TitanZord and Lion TitanZord attach as arms to the Falcon TitanZord. The Wyvern TitanZord attaches as the front armour and the Thunderbird TitanZord attaches as the back armour. The Dragon TitanZord folds and attaches as jet boosters to the back of the Megazord. The wings seperate and form plating on the Megazord's upper body. The Rangers are teleported to a main cockpit. The Rangers shout: "Titanus Ultrazord!"

The Ultrazord charged at Haym and tackled him to the ground.

While they were fighting, Isabelle and Eugene were panicking on the ground.

"Oh my gosh...I hope they're okay...I hope Raylan's okay..." Isabelle whimpered, pacing back and forth.

"Raylan? I'm sorry, but aren't I the guy who enticed you with my romanticism?" Eugene asked.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "The only thing you enticed me with was your lies."

Eugene placed his hands on his hips. "Excuuuuuse me! I'm the reason you're out here!"

"Exactly! It's because of you that the Rangers have to be put at risk!"

"If we had just stuck to my plan to go to my house and have some fun, everything would have been a-okay."

"I'm sorry, but my idea of going over to your house and having sex...is not fun at all!"

Eugene gasped. "I thought you were totally into me!"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "What?"

"I'm only the hunkiest guy in school. I'm ranked number 10 on the Runescape leader boards..._number 10_! That says something!"

"Listen, Eugene, you're a great guy and all...but you're not really my type."

"Oh, you fucking bitch!"

"...what?"

"That's right, you worthless, pathetic, stupid, piece of female! All you're good for is staring at!"

Isabelle started to tear up. "I don't need this! I didn't ask to come out here in the first place! I was doing it to be nice to you, but I guess there's no need!"

Haym crashed on the ground and exploded as the Rangers sent their Zords away. Raylan and Tyler unmorphed and motioned for the other Rangers to teleport away.

"So, what happened down here?" Tyler asked.

"Isabelle is being a stupid whore!" Eugene cried out.

Raylan and Isabelle widened their eyes and looked at each other. Isabelle shook her head.

"She came out here to give you a taste of what it's like to be with an attractive girl and you call her a _whore_? First of all, you don't even call a girl that. Second of all, you need to calm down." Tyler said.

Raylan made a first. "Or else you're in for a world of hurt." he warned.

Eugene backed off. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

Isabelle teared up some more. "Just take me home." she said softly, grabbing both guys' arms.

Eugene shook his head and walked away. "Well, I guess that crosses Isabelle Daley off my list of 'Things To Do'. Who's next...Emma Pryce? After how Raylan just tried to shut me down, I'd be glad to get with his girlfriend." he muttered, laughing maniacally to himself.


	46. EP x2

**==School==**

School the next day was awful for both Isabelle and Eugene. Everybody knew that Isabelle had to bear the night with Eugene and everybody knew that Eugene had failed miserably. Not only that, they had to keep the secret that Raylan and Tyler were Power Rangers. Eugene, however, didn't want that to be a secret for much longer.

He watched as Raylan and Emma walked past his group of friends. They said 'hey' to Tyler as they usually did and walked away. Eugene narrowed his eyes. "Fuck Raylan...he doesn't deserve Emma." he said.

Tyler slapped him. "Watch your mouth." he warned him.

"Watch my mouth? You should watch your hand! In fact, if you keep telling me what to do I'll spill the world on your 'little secret'."

This caught the attention of their other friends. "What secret?" One of their friends, Sheldon, asked.

"Oh, you'd all really love to know!" Eugene yelled. Eugene found a desk nearby and stood on top of it. "Tyler is a-"

Tyler whipped his backpack straight across Eugen's legs, sending him flying towards the ground, unable to finish his sentence.

"Listen, buddy, I know that you know my secret. I also know that Isabelle isn't the type of person who would say what it is. Do you know what that means?" Tyler asked, getting in Eugene's face. "That means that if my little secret is let out, I'm coming for you. There won't be a Eugene Periwinkle left in Smalltown. You have seen what I am capable of doing to you. Do you understand that?"

Eugene tensed up and nodded. "I have to go to the library." he said, walking off.

He knew Emma and Raylan's wakling cycle throughout the school and found them rather quickly. He crept behind them until Raylan said he had to go to the bathroom. That's when Eugene went in for the kill.

He tapped her on the back. "Hey, cutie, what's up?" he asked her.

"Umm...nothing?" she responded, making a confused face.

"Oh, that's cool. Anyways, are you free tonight?"

"Uhh...no...I'm not..."

"Don't worry, we'll make some time." he said, grabbing her hand.

She pulled away. "Umm, no. I don't really have time for..._you_."

He saw Raylan walk out of the bathroom and quickly scurried off. Raylan noticed Eugene and chuckled. "What did he come here for?" he asked.

"I have no idea. He called me 'cutie' and wanted to know if I was free." Emma replied, somewhat disgusted.

Raylan laughed. "Seriously? That kid is way too funny!"

"Hey! That is totally not funny! He could have done something to me!"

"Oh, trust me, Emma. He won't be able to do a thing to anybody. Can you really picture Eugene trying to get his way with a girl? Especially when her boyfriend is a lot bigger than him?"

Emma shook her head.

"That's what I thought." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

**==Lunch==**

Eugene walked up to Emma's table and sat by her. He tried putting his arms around her but she pushed him away. Everyone else at the table gave him weird looks. Raylan was walking to the table when he saw Eugene. He just stood where he was and watched.

"So, Emma, how about tomorrow night?" he said, taking her hand.

She let go. "No, thanks. I'm really not interested."

"But we're perfect for each other! We even have the same initials!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does..." Eugene said, scribbling 'E.P. x2' with his marker on the lunch table.

Emma wiped it off. "Please leave me alone."

"Emma, I promise I'll show you a good time!"

Emma threw up on the inside. "A 'good time'? In what universe do you think we would have a 'good time'?"

Raylan walked over to the table and put his hand on Eugene's shoulder. "I think it's time to go." he said, patting Eugene's back.

Eugene turned around and flipped Raylan off. Everyone's eyes grew wide with anticipation over what would happen next.

Eugene stood up and bumped his chest into Raylan's challenging a fight.

"Eugene, I'm not going to fight you. I'm just trying to-" Raylan was cut off when Eugene punched him in the gut.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to my girl!" Eugene screamed. By this time, some people in the cafeteria circled around them.

Shane got up from his seat and punched Eugene on the side of his face, sending him flying towards the floor. Raylan got up and looked at Eugene. He shook his head at what a mess the boy was.

"Emma, are you all right?" he asked his girlfriend.

She nodded. "He didn't do anything to me."

Eugene got up and walked away. He held the hurt side of his face so people wouldn't see the damage Shane had done.

"What did he say to you?" Raylan asked Emma.

"He just told me about how he wanted to show me a 'good time'."

"Wow, what an idiot. He told Isabelle the same thing last night. I kinda felt bad for him at first, but now I really don't have much sympathy for him."

"Why does Tyler even hang out with him?" Emma asked, looking at their lunch table.

"Tyler isn't even that big of a friend to him. I don't even think Tyler likes him."

"How do you know? They always hang out every morning."

"Tyler hinted that he didn't like Eugene very much. I guess they just hang out with the same group of friends, just not together."

Emma shook her head. "Eugene is such an idiot. What are we going to do about him? I don't think he has learned his lesson, yet."

"No, he hasn't. I'm afraid he's not quite done with you."

"Not only that, he knows that you're a Ranger."

"I almost forgot about that. So does Isabelle. They both know that Tyler is also a Ranger. I think that if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll squeal."

"We have to be careful with him. He's not the kind of person we can play around with, at the moment. He has a huge piece of information that can be used against us, we can't just toy around with what he knows. He could pose as a threat."

"You're right. We're going to have to keep a watch on him for the time being."


	47. Crazy Eugene

**==Eugene's House==**

Eugene sat on his computer, venting his problems out to his online clan members on Magicka: Online. Getting a girl was no longer over love: it had become a goal. He wanted Emma Pryce not for her, but because she had eluded him the first time and he would have that happen no longer.

One of the clan members, whose username was Destroyer123, started to ponder. "Maybe you should force her onto you." he said, through mic.

"No, that's a terrible idea." one of the other members, xHarmonyx, said.

"Wait a minute...I have a huge secret about her boyfriend that I'm sure she'd like to know. I wouldn't imagine he would tell her something like that, so..." Eugene said.

"What kind of secret?" xHarmonyx asked.

"Something big enough to ruin his life. Anyways, I'm going to sign off to do my homework. Peace, my padawans." Eugene said, logging off.

He reclined in his chair and started to laugh. He picked up a pair of dice that was lying on his bed and sifted them through his fingers. "Ahh...once you know he's been hiding everything from you...you'll never go back to him again..." Eugene muttered to himself.

"Eugene!" his mother yelled. "It's dinner time!"

"Coming, mother!" Euegne replied, running out of his room and down the stairs.

**==School - The Next Day==**

The first thing Eugene did when he came to school was walk over to Emma's locker. He timed everything that day. He drove to school earlier because he always knew Emma came almost half-an-hour before Raylan did and he could use that time to talk to her alone. He found her sitting at her locker reading a book.

"Hey, Emma." Eugene said, doing the vulcan salute.

"Eugene, I think it's better if you stay away." Emme replied, scooting away.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "You know, what Raylan did to me yesterday wasn't nice at all."

She removed his hand off of her shoulders. "No, what _you _did yesterday wasn't nice."

He put his hands together and sighed. "Emma, Emma, Emma, when will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"Your boyfriend's secret."

"What secret?" she asked, starting to look confused.

Eugene had her right where he wanted her. "You see, if I were your boyfriend, I would _never _hide anything from you."

Emma started to look concerned. She didn't know that she already knew the secret, so what Eugene was saying was truly startling. "Eugene, w-w-what are you t-t-talkiing about?" she asked nervously, breaking up her words.

"Oh, so you really don't know?" Eugene smirked. "I know what your boyfriend does every night."

Emma still wasn't catching his drift and started to appear more concerned. "I bet you're lying! Get away from me!"

She lucked out when Ryleigh walked over to her locker. Since Johnny came to school at about the same time as Raylan, they were both usually together in the morning until their boyfriends came.

She took a seat next to Emma. "Is Eugene bothering you?" she asked, pulling Emma towards her.

"He's saying Raylan has a secret." Emma told her. It was evident that Emma was truly concerned.

Eugene got up and his smirk turned evil. "You know, Ryleigh, Raylan has another life at night."

Fortunately for Ryleigh, she was able to understand what Eugene meant. She took a sigh of relief and whispered in Emma's ear. "He's talking about how Raylan is a Power Ranger."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

They both turned to Eugene. "What is it?" he asked.

"You can leave, now." Emma said, pointing away from them.

Eugene frowned. "And why would you want me to leave?"

"Because I know my boyfriend's secret. I know what you're talking about."

That's when something struck Eugene harder than lightning. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wait a minute...Ryleigh was the one who made you realize it..." he said, pointing to them.

Emma and Ryleigh turned to each other and widened their eyes, as well. Eugene was starting to piece things together.

"If Ryleigh also knows about it...that must mean...you two are Power Rangers, as well!" Eugene yelled. He started to nerd out at the knowledge of this intense secret.

"No!" Emma tried to deny. Her denial sounded terrible and Eugene blew right past it.

Eugene paced back and forth. "I have so many secrets to share with the rest of the school..." he laughed. He pointed at Emma, "And if you don't give me what I want, I'll make all of your lives living hell!"

Raylan and Johnny walked over to Emma's locker and saw Eugene talking to Ryleigh and Emma.

"What's going on here?" Raylan asked, walking close to Eugene.

"Your life is over, Westbrook. Everything, all of it!" Eugene laughed. That's when he noticed Johnny. "You four started hanging out with Tyler when the attacks on the city began. That means...Johnny is a Ranger, as well! I know it all!" Eugene laughed maniacally.

Raylan looked to Johnny and nodded. Raylan punched Eugene hard in the gut while Johnny flipped him over. Fortunately, there was no one around to see what happened or even hear what Eugene was saying. Johnny picked Eugene up and threw him in the trash can.

"This isn't over yet, Power Rangers!" Eugene laughed, getting out of the bin.

"Eugene, I'm telling you, if you spill any beans, you're dead! We'll all come for you!" Raylan warned.

Eugene got out of the trash can and swung his fist at Raylan. Before his fist could reach Raylan's face, Ryleigh punched him and threw him out of the way.

"Eugene! You're not helping anything!" she yelled.

"Fuck you, slut!" Eugene yelled back. This earned him a stomp in the gut by Johnny.

"No one calls my girlfriend a slut!" Johnny screamed in Eugene's ear.

The four of them walked away. Eugene slowly got up and started to laugh. "I know how to bring you all down; you'll all bow down to me, soon. Now that I know who the Rangers are, I have the capability to wreak havoc on the world!" Eugene laughed maniacally, throwing his hands in the air. He turned around and walked to the library.

He needed to get this secret out cleverly and in a way the entire world would remember.


	48. Nerd Wars

**==School==**

It was still morning and the Rangers were tense as a result of Eugene's reailzation. They barely said anything to each other and stayed that way. At least Eugene didn't know about Shane, Mike, and Sydney, but the way things were going, they would be uncovered, too.

Eugene still wanted Isabelle Daley more than any girl in the school. He knew he had a mental weapon and felt like he harnessed the power of the world in his bare hands. He found Isabelle at her locker with her friends.

"Hey, Belle." he said, making a seductive look.

"Please don't call me Belle." she said, giving him a disgusted look.

He didn't care. He grabbed her by her neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately until she screamed and pulled away.

"What the fuck!" she screamed, slapping him.

The slap wasn't enough. He went in for another kiss until a massive force lifted him off his feet and threw him into the lockers.

Raylan stood over him and shook his head. "Eugene, you're pathetic. I had some respect and sympathy for you when I thought you were just a typical high school kid wanting to live the dream. Boy, was I wrong."

Eugene got up. "You don't give up, do you?"

Isabelle went in to hug Raylan. "Thank you so much!"

"You might want to keep the attraction to a bare minimum." he whispered in her ear as she let go. He kneeled down by Eugene and pulled his head up so his mouth was level with Eugene's ear. "Listen, punk, I want you to stay away from me and any of my friends. You have reached a point where I would have no sympathy eliminating you from the world datebase. Understand?" he whispered, rashly.

Eugene nodded. He spat on Raylan's face and scurried away.

"Ew." Raylan said, wiping Eugene's saliva off of his face. He turned around and looked at Isabelle. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, wiping her mouth. "Eugene just made the hell out with me."

"Yeah, I saw that. That's why I planted my fist in his back." Raylan smiled. "If he does anything to you, just call up me or Tyler. We're in charge of making sure Eugene doesn't touch you, okay?"

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks, Raylan. You're a life saver."

"It's really no problem."

"Raylan, you didn't have to do that, especially after everything I have done to you. Even after I completely ruined a few days of your life, you still forgave me, helped me survive a date with Eugene, and saved me from becoming Eugene's little sex doll."

Raylan smiled. "You did nothing wrong. It's the least I could do for you."

The bell rang and everyone scurried off to class.

**==Lunch==**

Tyler walked up to Raylan's table. "Have you seen Eugene? He's usually the first one at our lunch table." Tyler asked.

"I saw him go to the library with a bunch of technological shit." Raylan replied. "Wait a minute...Tyler, come with me to the library, ASAP!" Raylan said, grabbing Tyler by his wrist and walking him to the library.

They walked into the library to find Eugene circled by a group of his nerd friends.

"Eugene, what's going on?" Raylan asked, with a hint of harsh anger in his tone.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Eugene laughed. "Why, I'm just making a device to help the Power Rangers out with their latest mission. I'll have you know that I am their biggest fan and I would love to help them out in any way possible." That's when Eugene pulled a red watch out of his backpack. It looked nothing like the Red Ranger morpher on Shane's wrist.

"What's that?" Raylan asked.

"Oh, this is my morpher. It lets me morph into the Red Power Ranger." Eugene said, smirking.

Raylan couldn't deny that Eugene wasn't the Red Ranger because that would appear sketchy to everyone else. If he were to deny that, it would look like Raylan knew the true identity of the Red Ranger. "Oh, that's cool." Raylan said, in a softer tone.

Eugene walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "You see here, Raylan? Ever since I found out you were a Power Ranger, I created this watch which lets me morph into a synthetic Red Ranger. I saw how you morphed and I want to morph, myself. Now I'll truly get all the girls in the school and I won't have to keep things a secret. I'm not like you, buddy, I'm a vigilante."

Eugene moved back to his nerd circle and put the morpher on his hand. He pressed a few buttons on it and shouted, "It's morphin' time!" before morphing into a new version of the Red Ranger (looked the same as the Operation Overdrive Red Ranger suit).

He put his hand in his backpack and pulled out four more of his man-made 'morphers': a blue one, a green one, a black one, and a yellow one. He handed them to each of his nerd friends at the table as they put them on their wrists.

All of the nerds did 'oohs' and 'ahhs', playing around with their morphers. They never actually tried to morph. When this happened, everyone in the library walked over to them and started to cheer.

"Look, it's the Power Rangers!" one of the kids shouted, clapping his hands.

Raylan gulped and backed off. "Okay, Eugene..." Raylan shook his head. "Tyler, let's go. We have no business here." Raylan said, taking Tyler away with him.

When they left the library, Tyler looked over to Raylan. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Tyler, but I do know that we have to warn Gehn about this. I think we're about to enter in a war of the nerds."


	49. Nerd Rangers

**==Fro-yo==**

The Rangers were over at Fro-yo for their usual ice cream date. Mike, Shane, and Sydney were told about Eugene's exploits and the creation of his synthetic Rangers.

"I never knew he would be able to pull it off. I mean, I knew he had the smarts to, but I never think he would bring it into fruition." Tyler said, shaking his head.

Mike put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Bro, I'm sure that it shouldn't be a problem taking him down. If we could easily kick his ass in a fist fight, I'm sure we could do the same in our Ranger Suits."

Raylan broke in. "That's the problem, though. Eugene isn't the only other one of his 'synthetic Rangers', he gave some of his morphers to all of his friends. They're like a whole nerd army."

"Nerd Rangers." Shane laughed. This earned laughs from the rest of the team.

Their morphers warmed up. They walked out of the Fro-yo and quickly teleported away

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

"Rangers! There is a threat in the city center! It appears that two shadow generals have taken over a line of automobiles and are using it as a barrage to form an attack!" Gehn said.

"Hold on, there!" Gadget-X broke in. "It appears there are already a group of Rangers on the scene. They're already doing a lot of work and it appears our Rangers are only needed at a minimum level."

"What!?" the Rangers said.

Gadget-X pulled up the StreetView Camera. Raylan narrowed his eyes as he realized something was wrong in the picture. "Wait a minute...that's Eugene and his Nerd Rangers!" he shouted, cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Whoa...you're right!" Tyler added in.

"We can't let this happen! We have to get in there and stop them! They're inexperience and can get hurt!" Raylan walked over to the screen. "Gehn, send us off!"

Gehn teleported the Rangers to their fight.

**==City Center==**

The Rangers teleported to the City Center to see the Nerd Rangers fighting off the shadow generals. From the looks of it, they were doing terrible.

"Eugene! We appreciate your willingness to help, but you have to evacuate! This is an unauthorized combat zone!" Raylan commanded.

"Fuck you!" Eugene yelled back.

Raylan was about to run in and punch Eugene, but Emma grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back.

"He's not worth your energy." she mumbled.

Eugene and his troop of Rangers pulled out strage looking blasters. The Power Rangers were surprised to see that the Nerd Rangers could combine their blasters and form a super blaster. On Eugene's cue, the Nerd Rangers fired a shot of their super blasters at each of the shadow generals, destroying them both.

"Wow, it looks like the city doesn't need Rangers to the likes of you guys, anymore. I was thinking of revealing your identities, but you're all so pathetic it wouldn't even matter!" Eugene laughed.

"What the hell..." Raylan said, clenching his fists. "Let's just go back to the base..."

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

Gehn teleported the Rangers back to the hideout.

"Gehn, this makes no sense. Will we be decommissioned if the city no longer needs us?" Raylan asked.

"I have no idea, Raylan. Our team has never been in a situation quite like this one." Gehn replied.

"I have noticed one thing they lack, however." Johnny said. He realized nobody else on the team understood what he meant. "What I'm talking about is that they don't know how to work as a team. You all saw them working by themselves and not getting each others' backs. The only time they ever used their collective skill was when they made that big blaster thingy."

Ryleigh shook her head. "Johnny's right. If we want to find a weakness in them, we have to pin it at their individuality."

Raylan jumped in. "Whoa, there, Ryleigh. We're not trying to destroy them."

"Well, it seems that the only option we have _is _to destroy them. Think about what a threat they can become to the city. They're not fit for the challenge and I don't even think they have Zords. We were chosen for a reason, not them." Ryleigh replied.

Tyler sat down and shook his head. "I can't believe a kid like Eugene would have the capabilty to do something like this. I would have never expected..."

Raylan sat down by him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Tyler, it's cool. We can take him down."

Tyler shook his head again. "If only I hadn't convinced you to get Isabelle to go on that date..."

"It's not your fault, Tyler. Stop putting the blame on yourself. It's Eugene's fault and in the end, he'll be the one having to pay the price for it."

Tyler narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "Wait a minute...I've been hanging out with him too much to know what he likes and what he doesn't like."

The rest of the Rangers were confused. "Explain." Raylan said.

"Well, as a result of hanging out with the same friends, I have grown to know small details about him...stuff like the things he's afraid of, what he likes to do in his free time, where he lives, his quirks...you know, just things like that. Well, what if we were able to use that knowledge to our advantage? I'm sure we could take him down."

"But, what about the other Nerd Rangers?" Raylan asked.

"They would all disband at the loss of their leader."

"Good thinking..."

Tyler's jaw dropped with the realization of another thing. "Wait a minute...the colors of the Rangers are red, blue, green, yellow, and black...those are all colors of Magicka: Online elements. Red is the symbol of heat, blue is the symbol of cold, green is the symbol of nature, yellow is the symbol of light, and black is the symbol of darkness."

"What's your point?"

"In Magicka: Online, there is a sixth color: silver. Silver represents divinity and is the most powerful of all the elements."

"Whoa...what?"

"That's right. That would mean only one thing...if Eugene were to create these morphers based on the Magicka: Online elements, then he must have created a more powerful silver morpher."

"Shit, we have to get to him and stop him ASAP." Raylan commanded.


	50. The Silver Morpher Part I

**==School==**

When Eugene and his nerd friends walked through the school doors, they were greeted by cheers from other students. Pretty much everybody in the school knew that Eugene and his crew were all new Power Rangers due to their inability to keep their exploits a secret.

Raylan and Johnny were lost somewhere in that crowd and watched with angry faces.

"If Tyler is right, then Eugene has something major coming up, soon." Raylan said.

"Yeah, and we're going to need to stop it." Johnny replied.

"We're going to have to steal the sixth morpher from him."

"Hey, doesn't Eugene keep all of his techological stuff in his locker?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should bust in, take his carrying bag, and steal that morpher before anything irrational happens."

"Let's go."

When Eugene was done packing his things in his locker, a pretty girl came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Eugene had never seen her before, but she knew who he was.

"Hey, Eugene!" she said.

"Hello...and you are?"

"My name is Rebecca...but you can call me Becky!" she said gleefully.

"Umm...okay..."

"Anyways, I was thinking, how does Saturday night sound?"

"Wait, you're asking me out on a date? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around."

"Yeah, but I just want to get to you before any of the _other _girls get to you." she smiled.

Eugene turned around to see a wall of girls trying to pry for his attention. He smiled and his face went red.

"Wow...it sounds like a date!" Eugene agreed, walking off to class holding hands with Becky. The other girls booed with disappointment and walked off to class.

When Eugene was gone, Raylan and Johnny snuck up to his locker and busted it in using a crowbar Johnny conveniently kept in his locker.

"All right, look through his bags to see if there's anything 'suspicious'." Raylan said.

Johnny pulled a silver watch out of Eugene's laptop bag and held it up to Raylan's face. "I think I found what we've been looking for." Johnny turned around to see a small group of kids walking up to them. "Shit! We've got to get out of here...Raylan, take this and run off to class."

Raylan took the morpher and scurried off to class as Johnny shut Eugene's locker and scurried off, himself.

**==Lunch==**

Johnny and Ryleigh sat at Raylan's lunch table for a change.

"So...do you know how to use it, yet?" Johnny asked Raylan, talking about the morpher.

"Use what?" Emma asked.

"We took Eugene's silver morpher out of his locker this morning."

"You did WHAT!?"

"Emma, calm down. It's for the better." Raylan comforted.

"Why would you even think of doing that?"

"Imagine if Eugene and his nerd crew were able to use it. Our city would be doomed!"

Emma sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in doing that...but how are we going to find someone to use it?"

"I was thinking on giving it to Gehn and them having him pick the person who would be fit to use it."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, let's head down to the hideout after school today. Tell Mike, Sydney, and Tyler, we have to get them to come, as well."

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

At the end of the day, the Rangers were teleported to the hideout upon request.

"Rangers, why is it that you wish to come here at the moment?" Gehn asked.

Raylan pulled the silver morpher out of his backpack. "Well, we found the sixth morpher that the imposter Rangers were going to use. It is significantly stronger than any of the previous morphers they have used and we believe it needs to be put in the right hands." he answered. He gave the morpher to Gehn.

Gehn inspected the morpher very closely. "As much as I would like to do something...I cannot..." he said, handing the morpher back to Raylan.

"What do you mean!?"

"I only have the power to choose Rangers worthy of the morphers that I have created. In the case of a morpher like this, you have to find out on your own the person who is ready for such a task."

"But how are we going to know?"

"It will come naturally to you. Raylan, at the moment, I am entrusting you to this morpher. When the time is right, you must give it to the person who seems fit for the challenge."

Raylan put the morpher back in his bag. "I will serve you well, master."

"As is the reason you have been chosen as the leader."

Raylan nodded. "I will take the challenge of finding the next Ranger. It is my duty to make sure that they are fully aware of their responsibilities and their passion to fight on the side of justice."

Gehn smiled. "Good. Now, let me send you back to the city so you can continue to live your lives." he said, teleporting the Rangers back.

**==Outside of School==**

The Rangers were teleported outside of their school.

"Raylan, are you sure you can do this?" Emma asked.

"You guys have to trust me, I won't let any of you down. I'll find the perfect fit and place this morpher on their wrist."

"We can help." Ryleigh added in. "We're a team for a reason."

"Thank you...all of you. We have to get the morpher to somebody important before it can get back to Eugene."

"Like I said...silver represents divinity. It wouldn't be a surprise that the morpher has some extra capability." Tyler said.

Raylan turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. In the online game, those who unlock the power of the silver have superhuman abilities, such as speed, strength, and invisibility. This is something that should not be taken lightly."

Raylan nodded. "Tyler, I will get this to the person I feel is the most capable for the task. I won't fail you...I won't fail any of you."


	51. The Silver Morpher Part II

**==School==**

Over the past few days, school began to get irritating for the Rangers. Eugene and his Nerd Rangers were getting all the credit for defeating smaller shadow minions while the real Rangers were the ones working behind the scenes defeating the shadow generals. Eugene lost complete interest in squealing on the real Rangers due to his own fame.

Sadly, Raylan was still unable to find smoeone fit to wear the silver morpher. He had looked everywhere, but no match could be found. For the time being, Raylan held on to the morpher, still hoping to find the match.

Johnny and Ryleigh walked over to his locker. "What's up? Find anyone, yet?" Ryleigh asked.

Raylan shook his head. "I've made no progress. Everybody I can think of is either stupid or incapable. I haven't seen anyone with the real talent that could be used for this job. I'm afraid we might be fighting a lost battle." he responded.

"Fuck that shit, man!" Johnny cut in. "There's no way I'm losing to a bunch of nerds! I'm way too good for that!"

Ryleigh squeezed his arm, calming him down. "It's all right, Johnny, don't be so rash."

Raylan looked up. "Wait...Tyler said that this morpher was based on something created by game programmers on an online game."

Johnny looked confused. "What are you getting to?"

"I'm saying that we should play this game for a while to see what this silver power is actually about. When we fully understand its capabilities, we can move on with our mission."

Ryleigh's face lit up. "That's a great idea!"

Johnny, on the other hand, threw up on the inside. "There is no way in _hell _I'm playing this nerd game!" Raylan and Ryleigh gave him irritated looks. "Fine...I'll play it..." he agreed.

**==Lunch==**

Raylan, Johnny, and Ryleigh headed to the computer lab to see what Magicka: Online was all about. When they walked in, some of the nerds gave them weird looks.

"Hey, look the fuck away!" Johnny warned them.

"Johnny!" Ryleigh shouted. "It's all right, nothing to worry about, here." Ryleigh assured the rest of the nerds who were trembling with fear.

They each logged onto computers and created Magicka: Online accounts.

"This game is terrible!" Johnny complained.

"I know it's awful, but we have no choice." Raylan agreed.

A nerd walked over to them. "Amateur wizards, I see." he said.

Johnny stood up. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Relax, my apprentice. I only wish to be summoned for your assistance." the nerd whimpered.

Johnny made a fist. "Listen, buddy, I have no idea what the hell you just said, but I think you're challenging me."

Raylan pulled Johnny back to his chair. He faced the nerd. "Don't mind my friend...we could actually use your help."

"What is it that you require a fellow Light Mage's assistance with?" the nerd asked.

"Well...we're trying to know what this silver power is. How do we use it?"

The nerd laughed. "You want to use the silver power? But you guys are only amateurs! It takes yeras of hard work and dedication to use it! I've been playing for seven years and I've only earned myself a sample spell with it!"

Raylan groaned. "So, I guess we're probably never going to be able to use it in a half-hour time period?"

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to use it. I am sorry for your technical loss."

The three got up. Ryleigh patted his shoulder. "Thanks for your help, we appreciate it."

The nerd gave Ryleigh a dreamy look. Johnny turned around to face him. "Don't check out my girlfriend!" he warned.

"Sorry..." the nerd hurried back to his computer.

**==Afterschool==**

All eight of the Rangers met up at Raylan's locker when the final bell rang.

"So...did you find anyone, yet?" Sydney asked.

Raylan sighed. "I wasn't able to find anyone. Ryleigh, Johnny, and I went to the computer lab during lunch to try to get more information on this silver element, but we weren't able to find anything." Raylan said.

"Wow, like, that's unfortunate."

"I know."

"Wanna just get some Fro-yo or something?" Emma suggested.

The rest of the Rangers agreed and started to walk out of school when they heard a crash. They ran outside to see an army of shadows swarm around the school. As usual, the Nerd Rangers were already on the scene, morphing blatantly in public. Their fighting style, however, starting to appear a bit groggy.

"When will they give it a break?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but we have to morph quickly. Something tells me that these Nerd Rangers won't be able to handle this challenge." Raylan replied.

"Do you guys wanna go Ninja?" Shane asked. "It's been a while since we've used out Ninja Morphers."

The Rangers went into a secluded area. "Spirit of Ninjus, give us speed!" they shouted.

"It's morphin' time! Dragon!" Raylan shouted.

All of the Rangers appeared in a uniform line in front of the shadows.

"Get out of here!" Eugene roared through his suit.

"Eugene, you can't handle a challenge like this! We're going to have to ask you to leave!" Raylan commanded.

"Fuck you!" Eugene yelled, flipping Raylan off.

Raylan shook his head and led the Rangers into battle. As usual, the Nerd Rangers would take out the smaller shadows while the real Rangers would work behind the scenes and destroy the general. When they won the battle, the Nerd Rangers unmorphed in public while the Power Rangers went to a secluded area and unmorhped there.

Johnny groaned. "When is Eugene going to learn?"

"Well...he was never the most flexbile guy I knew." Tyler said. "He always wants to have things to his own way and is pretty stubborn as a person."

Isabelle Daley walked by. "Hey, guys! Good job on that win...I don't think Eugene deserved to be out there." she said, gleefully. She knew for a fact that Raylan and Tyler were both Power Rangers, and it was almost obvious to her that Johnny, Ryleigh, Emma, Mike, Shane, and Sydney were the other Rangers.

"Hey, Isabelle!" Raylan replied. That's when it struck him.

He knew who the Silver Ranger would be.


	52. Silently Screaming

**==School==**

The next day at school, Raylan rushed to get to Isabelle's locker. He found her pulling her books out and trying to stuff her backpack in.

He reached out to help. "Hey, Isabelle, what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing much." she smiled.

"Isabelle, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now...I can only tell you later. How about we meet up somewhere afterschool?" he suggested.

"Where?"

"I don't know...how about Fro-yo? Maybe you could come there sometime this evening?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

Raylan helped her with the last of her books.

"Thanks, Raylan!" she smiled, waving goodbye.

He waved back. He had chosen right.

**==Lunch==**

Raylan was in a happy mood when he came to the table.

"Why are you so smiley, today?" Emma asked. "You're usually a pleasant person, but now you're almost...scary." she laughed.

"I think I found our new Silver Ranger." he said.

Emma's face beamed. "You did? Really? Who?" she asked.

"Whoa, there, slow down with the questions. You'll find out this evening at Fro-yo. I told Gehn to teleport us all over when we talk to the 'new Ranger' and have this person be initiated properly."

"Sweet! I'm excited to meet this person!"

Shane took a seat.

"Hey, guess what?" Emma asked him.

"I don't know...what?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Raylan found a new Ranger!"

Shane's eyes popped open with surprise. "Really? You were able to find a new Ranger? Who is it?"

"Like I told Emma...I'll keep it a surprise...just be at Fro-yo this evening and you'll see who it is."

"That's awesome...I knew you could do it."

"Gehn was right...I had nothing to do with it, the chosen Ranger was silently screaming for the job."

**==Fro-yo==**

The Rangers had all gathered at Fro-yo for Raylan's big surprise. Raylan told them to come quite a while early just in case Isabelle showed up earlier and accidentally ruined the surprise. It was a surprise for her, as well.

"So...where is this new Ranger?" Tyler asked.

Raylan smiled. "You'll see."

Isabelle Daley walked through the doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet your new Silver Ranger!" Raylan announced quietly, only loud enough for the Rangers to hear.

"No way!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Why her?" Ryleigh asked.

"Well, I would trust Raylan with this decision. He was the one in charge of making it, anyways." Emma said.

"When she sits down, I'll explain it all." Raylan said.

Isabelle took a seat. "So, what did you want to talk about with me?" she asked.

All of the Rangers looked at her. Raylan spoke first. "Well, it's no surprise that you know we're the Power Rangers, right?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I could kinda guess..."

"Well, we...I mean...I have chosen you to be our ninth Ranger."

Isabelle widened her eyes. "What!? Me!? You can't possibly be serious!"

Emma put her hand on Isabelle's. "Isabelle, we know it's a huge responsibility, but you're the one that's fit for the task."

"Why did you pick me? What do I have to do. What's going on?" Isabelle asked. There were so many things running through her head, she couldn't even think properly. She wanted to be excited, but she was terrified. She wanted to be happy, but she was confused. She wanted to be proud of herself, but she was angry.

Raylan held Isabelle's shoulders. "We stole Eugene's sixth morpher straight out of his backpack. His troop of Nerd Rangers are imposters and we wanted to stop his most powerful morpher from getting in the wrong hands. We trust you with these powers." he said. "You have been selected to fulfill the duties of the Silver Ranger and combat Eugene's forces and the Shadow forces."

Isabelle gulped. "I guess I'm ready...not because I truly am, but because I have to be."

The Rangers cheered. "That's the spirit!" Tyler exclaimed.

Isabelle did a half-smile. "I guess so..." her voice was soft.

"What's the matter?" Raylan asked.

Isabelle sighed. "It's just that my entire life is going to change. I can't be that party-girl anymore."

Raylan held her chin up. "Isn't it time to grow out of that lifestyle? Isabelle, this is your chance to make an impact on the world."

"I guess you're right. Partying doesn't get me anywhere in life. I think this is the push I need to get me to actually do something positive, for a change. There's only one problem with this, though."

"What's that?"

"I can't fight worth shit. I'm not even strong."

Raylan chuckled "I beg to differ. When you had me pinned down at the dance club it was hard for me to escape. I'm much bigger than you and you were still able to hold me down." Emma glared at him and cleared her throat. "Erm...well, welcome to the team!" he said.

Tyler realized something. "This may be an amazing thing, after all!"

Isabelle appeared confused. "Explain, please."

"Well, you know how Eugene has that monster crush on you?"

"Oh, please don't remind me..."

"Well, being opposed by you just might be his weakness. He doesn't fully understand that he's not capable enough to be a Ranger...not even to go with the fact that how he obtained powers is completely unexplainable..."

"What do you mean?"

Raylan understood what Tyler meant. "I think Tyler means that Eugene's only weakness is _you_. He'll easily succumb to his crush on you and hopefully he'll give up his powers peacefully. When we reach that moment, we'll give you the choice to decide whether or not you really want to be a Power Ranger.

Isabelle nodded softly.

"Anyways, Isabelle, put this morpher on your wrist." Raylan said, wrapping the silver watch around her wrist. "All right, we should 'teleport' away, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The Rangers ran outside of Fro-yo into a dark alley where Gehn teleported them to the hideout.


	53. Flashback: Eugene Periwinkle

_It has been forever since I have done a flashback, so I will do one now. This one is quite different from the other ones I have done in that the subject of this flashback is not actually a true Power Ranger. I felt due to his increasing importance in the story, I had to get a flashback done for him. Something else different about this flashback is that it takes place after the start of the story. In fact, this takes place when Ryleigh and Tyler just started to get to know each other and before Ryleigh and Johnny started dating. So, without further ado, I present to you guys the flashback of Eugene Periwinkle, the Red Nerd Ranger!_

**==Junior Year - Spring - School Hallways==**

So third period ended and I'm packing my things in my locker to get ready for my next class, Economics. All of a sudden, Tyler Bleak walks over to my locker.

"Hey, Eugene!" he says to me. I'm not really "friends" with him, but he's a pretty chill kid that I just got to know.

"Oh, what's up?" I say back. Tyler's a pretty nice kid and I think we could be gamer bros.

Then, I see an object of beauty come into view. Ryleigh Smith walks past us and does a cute wave to Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler!" she chirps in her sing-song voice. Golly, she's so beautiful.

"Hey, Ryleigh." Tyler says, completely normally. Wow, he's acting like this happens to him everyday. I must say, for one of the nerdy kids, Tyler does know how to get with the ladies.

So, she walks away and I shoot Tyler this face. "So, are you gonna get with that?"

He gives me this disgusted face. "What are you talking about? We're just friends, I would never do that."

"Oh, so you don't want to get with her?" I can't believe what Tyler's intentions are. He's friends with the hottest girl in school and he doesn't want to do anything about it?

"No, I have no intention of that. I respect her and I wouldn't do such a thing." he says, shrugging.

Wow, I really hope being friends with the popular kids doesn't do that to you. I have this whole list of activities to do with them and I hope I wouldn't lose interest in potentially getting closer to one of them.

"Well, I would." I say. I mean, come on! Who, in their right mind, would ignore the fact that they can score with the hottest chick?

"What are you talking about?" he asks me. What does he think I'm talking about?

"I'm talking about the bitches!" I say, throwing my arms out.

He's appalled at what I just said. I can tell by his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asks, completely bewildered.

The bell rings and I just walk over to go to my next class.

"Well, see ya." he says, waving goodbye.

I make a motion with my eyes to tell him goodbye without speaking. I'm going to need him in the future if I want to score with one of the hot chicks.

So, I walk over to class and take my usual seat next to Isabelle Daley. None of her friends are in that class and I'm really glad Mr. Norman put my assigned seat next to hers. That way, I can talk to her all I want.

"Hey, Isabelle!" I say with a big smile on my face.

She makes some weird half-smile. "Oh, hey." she says, sighing. I don't know why she's so tired and bored, so I'm just going to say that she gets tired around this time of day.

"So, did you do the homework?" I ask her, trying not to break up my words. Gosh, talking to such a sexy girl is hard and I'm just trying to start a conversation. I think I'm making some decent progress on my total chart of how well I'm getting to know her. So far, I know her birthday and her favorite color: August 2nd and silver, respectively.

"No, I didn't. I was up late last night thinking about things." she says. It looks like she's been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Rule #1 on scoring girls: you have to ask them what's wrong. You should take that advice from me; I've never had a girlfriend before, but I'm sure the ladies dig me.

"It's not really something I want to share." Jeez, this girl is a lot more personal than I thought. It's going to be quite difficult getting through to her, especially if I want to get her all to myself.

"It's all right, I'm willing to listen." I say. I _will _get to know her if it's the last thing I do. She usually keeps to her group of friends but I'm really determined to get her to open up. I have to if I want to get with her.

"You wouldn't understand...it has to do with someone I really like. He hasn't been replying to my texts and I always have that worry that he may not share the same feelings towards me that I share towards him." she says. Oh, I know who she's talking about. It's no secret in the school that she's in mad love with Raylan Westbrook, known for being terrible at football, not bad at frisbee, pretty good at lacrosse, and the star player at hockey.

"I think I can help." I say. I really can't as far as relationship troubles go, but I'm willing to try. Sadly, Raylan is probably the only kid in school who doesn't know that Isabelle likes him.

"I don't need help...I'm sorry." she says. No need to be apologetic, I would understand why she would be bottled up, anyways.

It's times like this where I wish I wasn't such a nerd. I just want one chance to prove to the world that I can be just as tough as everyone else. More than anything, though, I want a chance to show Isabelle that I love her. However, if that means eliminating a few kids, a.k.a. Raylan Westbrook, it's fine by me. I wouldn't mind seeing him dead if it means getting one night with Isabelle Daley.


	54. Flashback: Isabelle Daley

_Since I did a flashback for Eugene, I decided that Isabelle Daley should receive one, too._

**==Junior Year - Spring - Economics==**

Last night was horrible and I'm deathly tired. I'm not ready for school today at all and I should have just had my parents call me in sick. After all, I was sniffling all night and I _don't _need to be reminded of the events.

There was a point last night when I just wanted to pull out a knife and start slitting my wrists. I held myself back as much as I could, but it just re-reminded me of the reason I started crying.

Oh, great, here comes Eugene Periwinkle. I was unfortunate enough to have my seat assigned next to his, but he comes onto me way too much. I don't like him and I probably will _never _like him, so why can't he just back off? Ugh!

The rumor around the school is that he has this huge thing for me and that he'll try anything and everything to get with me. Since half the school knows I already have a thing for Raylan Westbrook, it makes him seem like an idiot for trying to get my attention. I hope he realizes that I don't want a relationship with him and that I just want my own space.

"Hey, Isabelle!" he says with that stupid goofy grin on his face. I know he's trying to get something out of me.

I try to look pleasant. "Oh, hey." I say. I'm trying to get him to realize that I'm not in the mood to talk to him, but I don't think he's getting the hint.

"So, did you do the homework?" he asks me. I didn't fucking do the homework and I don't see why this should be of any matter to him.

"No, I didn't. I was up late last night thinking about things." I say. Why did I tell him about last night? Now he's going to want to know what happened. Gosh, how could I be so stupid?

Like I said earlier, last night was easily one of the worst nights of my life. I was up all night crying and after a while, I completely lost my desire to sleep. I was _so close _to having something with Raylan, but he showed me in a way that he wasn't interested.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I knew it was coming. I couldn't have avoided it.

"It's not really something I want to share." I hope by saying this, I might be able to earn myself some privacy from him.

"It's all right, I'm willing to listen." he says, with that same, stupid, goofy grin. Damnit, now I can't even get rid of him. My life _sucks_.

"You wouldn't understand...it has to do with someone I really like. He hasn't been replying to my texts and I always have that worry that he may not share the same feelings towards me that I share towards him." I tell him. Hopefully that will give him enough information so that he can shut the living hell up.

Yeah, that's right, I gave the man of my dreams my number in the hopes that we could be able to start something. I really love him, but he just doesn't see me the same way that I see him.

So, anyways, this what happened: I saw him in the hallway and just casually tried to strike up a conversation with him. It seemed like it was going somewhere and he even talked about something afterschool. I thought he wanted to ask me on a date and I gave him my number. I guess now I realize that the confused look on his face yesterday meant that he wasn't interested and that I was just making a bigger deal out of something that would never be.

"I think I can help." he says. Wow, he's not the type of person that would give up. This is really starting to get to my nerves.

I don't want Eugene's help. He always asks me if I need help on everything and wants to do everything for me. I guess he thinks that this will earn any girl's respect, but what he doesn't realize is that it annoys them to the point where they want to tear his flesh off.

"I don't need help...I'm sorry." I say. That seemingly shuts him up as I can see him staring blankly thinking about something. He pulls out his little notebook and starts to do the warm-up exercises. Wow, that took some work but I got him off of my back for the moment.

Great, now I can't stop thinking about Raylan. Oh, how I wish he was interested in me. All I ever wanted to do was show him that I was worthy enough to be his girlfriend, but he won't even notice that. Wait a minute...am I crying? Oh, great, I can't be seen crying in class.

I raise my hand and Mr. Normal calls on me. "Can I use the restroom?" I ask, my words broken up a bit by tears. He nods his head and I run the hell out of the classroom.

As I get into the bathroom, I lock myself in one of the stalls. I sit down and proceed to cry my little eyes out. I can't take this anymore. The only thing I wanted was for him to tell me that he loves me, but instead I got absolutely nothing. Not even one stupid hug.

I've been crushing on him for so long. I met him during freshman year when we were in the same math class and I can't get him out of my thoughts. He's the only guy that's sensible towards me and doesn't show interest in my body. Every guy that tries to get with me just wants me for what's under my clothes.

I pull out a black Sharpie from my purse and remove its cap off. I start to write on the walls of the stall.

_Raylan Westbrook...don't be the death of me..._

I put the cap back on and put my Sharpie in my purse. I wipe my face of all my tears and take a huge sniffle before starting a new set of tears. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this.


	55. You'll All Be Sorry

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The Rangers and Isabelle were teleported to the hideout by Gehn. She looked around frantically, playing with her hair. "Where am I?" she asked in a panicky voice.

Raylan put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, this is our hideout. We come hear when there's a monster attack on the city to prepare for the fight."

Isabelle took a deep breath. "All right..."

Gehn showed up out of nowhere. "Is this our new Ranger?" he asked.

Isabelle turned around to face him and screamed. "Where did you come from!?"

Raylan laughed. "That's our master...he's the one behind all this Power Rangers stuff."

Gehn faced Isabelle. "Child, what is your name?"

"Isabelle Daley..."

"So I take it that you have been chosen to fulfill the role as the Silver Ranger?"

"I guess so..."

"And do you understand the full responsibility towards the accomplishment of your duties?"

"Umm...yeah..."

Gehn bowed down. "Then it is my pleasure to announce you as the ninth Power Ranger: the Silver Ranger."

The other Rangers clapped. Isabelle scratched her hair. "I'm still really confused."

Emma patted her back. "We were all confused at the start, too, but you'll get used to it...trust me." she said, with a smile.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess..."

Raylan was focused more on the task than being a welcoming committee. "Gehn, have you created new weapons and Zords for Isabelle?" he asked, getting straight to business.

"It appears that Eugene himself designed weapons for the Silver Ranger, but no Zords were made. The engineering of Zords is far beyond his capability. I will see what I can do." Gehn replied.

"Thank you, master."

Isabelle appeared confused. "What are...Zords?"

"Do you remember those giant robots we controlled?" Raylan asked. Isabelle nodded. "Well, that's a Zord."

"So...I get one of them, too?"

Tyler broke in. "Yeah, you'll get one. Hopefully, it will be able to connect with ours."

Isabelle wasn't able to reply. She was still really confused and scared about everything. She wasn't sure whether being a Power Ranger was right for her but she wanted to give back to the world which fed her.

"Oh..." she said, quietly.

Raylan walked over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just kind of overwhelmed. This is a lot to handle in one day for a person."

Raylan smiled. "It's okay, Isabelle. That's how it was for the rest of us, but you'll soon grow to like your job. You can even come on our team bonding dates to Fro-yo."

Isabelle chuckled. "That's something I'll look forward to."

After that, it was sort of a silence where everybody had to look upon the future of the team. Raylan paced back and forth thinking about whether the shadows were truly a bigger threat than Eugene's Nerd Rangers. Isabelle's mind was blank, unable to process anything through her panicky state. Emma was unconfortable with Isabelle being on the team, but she knew it was a good thing for them to start to get used to each other.

Gadget-X's alarm sensors went off. "Rangers! There's a threat downtown! We need you down there, immediately!" his robot voice broke out.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!"

The Rangers morphed and looked at Isabelle, who was confused and unmorphed. "You're supposed to say, 'it's morphin time!'" Raylan said. Isabelle nodded.

"It's morphin' time!" she shouted.

**==Morphing Sequence==**

Isabelle is in a cube of silver as debris float around her. She observes the debris as they start to materialize around her. They rotate like a tornado around her until it forms her Ranger Suit. They do the same to her head as it forms her helmet. She shouts: "Silver Ranger!" Her suit looks exactly like the Mercury Ranger's with a skirt.

**==Morphing Sequence Ends==**

Isabelle felt around. "Whoa! This is...incredible!"

Raylan was more serious. "We have to get down there _fast _before Eugene gets there. Let's go!" he shouted. Gehn teleported them over.

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers teleported to the downtown hub where Shadows infested the area as per usual. The normal drill was that Eugene's Rangers would destroy the shadows while the Power Rangers would destroy the general. This time, however, there was no general, and there were no Nerd Rangers.

"Where's Eugene...and the general?" Sydney asked.

Emma shook her head. "They're not around here. Let's take care of these shadows and then watch out for a general."

The Rangers nodded and jumped into action.

The shadows were no match for the Rangers with their new addition and were quickly rid of. When the commotion died out, the Rangers could hear struggling coming from behind a building.

"What's going on?" Ryleigh asked.

"Let's go find out." Raylan directed, leading the Rangers to the location of the sound.

What they saw was horrifying. The Nerd Rangers were being beaten mercilessly by the laughing Shadow General.

"You fools are pathetic! Bring me the real Power Rangers!" the General laughed before noticing the Power Rangers. "Oh, so you are the real Rangers? Give me a fight unlike these pathetic excuses for Power Rangers."

Eugene got up. "Hey, shut the fuck up! I'll whoop your ass any day!"

Raylan was starting to get irritated. "Eugene, be quiet. You took a beating and still haven't learned your lesson." He turned to the Shadow General. "You! What makes you think you can pick on innocent humans? We ought to teach you a lesson!"

The General laughed and flew up on top of a nearby building. "You can't catch me!"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to feel it in the morning...that is, if you live till then."

"Johnny, Ryleigh, Mike, and Sydney, you guys help Eugene and his friends away from here!" Raylan commanded. "The rest of us will take this guy!"

The four of them went to help Eugene out. Luckily, he was not able to notice that Isabelle had the stolen Silver Suit.

"What were you thinking?" Ryleigh asked.

Eugene unmorphed and flipped them off. "You're all fuckheads!" he laughed.

"He's gone completely insane." Johnny muttered.

"No, I'm not insane. I'm just better than all of you." Eugene said, somewhat calmly.

Johnny slapped him. "You deserve that!"

Eugene spat on Johnny's helmet, earning him a punch in the face.

"Scram, you mutt!" Johnny yelled, sending the other four Nerd Rangers running.

Before leaving, Eugene, pointed his finger at Johnny. "You haven't seen the last of me. You'll be sorry you were such a dick to me. You'll all be sorry!"


	56. Psych

**==Downtown==**

Raylan led Isabelle, Emma, Tyler, and Shane up to the top of the building to engage the Shadow General. When they got to the top, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Isabelle asked, looking around.

Raylan turned around to see a large, hulking figure towering above them. "Holy shit...it's Megazord time." he said.

"But...I don't have one..." she whimpered.

Raylan put his hand on her shoulder. "You stay here and watch...observe what we do, it will come in handy."

Isabelle nodded and the Rangers teleported to their Titan Zords.

"Wow...that's incredible..." Isabelle mumbled.

Down somewhere in a shelter, the other four Rangers led the Nerd Rangers to safety.

"Eugene, what were you thinking?" Johnny asked when he calmed down.

Eugene calmed down as well. "I'm thinking that you'll all pay."

It was Ryleigh's turn to talk. "Why? What did we do?" she asked.

Eugene sighed and slumped down. "Isabelle Daley..." he said. The Rangers gave him puzzled looks.

"What about Isabelle?" Ryleigh asked.

"I...I love her...but she doesn't love me back. Everybody that says so is an idiot. If I can't win her with my heart, I'll win her with my force."

"Eugene, that's not how you win a girl's heart."

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

Ryleigh slapped him hard. "Does it look like _I _give a shit?"

Eugene started to bubble up. "Who do you think you are? You're just Johnny's little fucktoy! You stupid slut, I hope you die!"

It was Johnny's turn to slap him. "Shut the fuck up!" The interrogation was going nowhere.

Back outside, the Titan Zords were taking down the Shadow General. When the battle was over, the Rangers teleported out and sent their Zords away. They were greeted by a cheery Isabelle.

"That was amazing! I can't wait to get my own!" she squealed.

The Rangers laughed. "Trust me...it's a lot more fun than fighting on foot." Raylan said.

"Hey, don't we have to meet with the others?" Emma asked.

"You're right, let's head down." Raylan commanded, unmorping along with the rest of the Rangers.

They headed down to where their morpher sensors led them to the other Rangers. When they walked in, they saw Eugene and his Nerd Rangers sitting against the wall. Things looked tense.

"What's going on here?" Raylan asked.

"Your fucking friends are being retarded." Eugene yelled. He noticed Isabelle and flipped her off. "That's right...fuck you, slut!"

"Whoa, there, Eugene. That's not what you call a lady." Raylan jumped in.

Eugene laughed. "A lady? You call that slut...a 'lady'?"

Isabelle gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth.

The Rangers gave each other looks. Even the Nerd Rangers were confused. "Eugene, what's wrong with you?" Raylan asked. "I'm seriously concerned about you...this isn't what you're like."

One of the nerds got up. "I think he's..."

"Shut the fuck up." Johnny interrupted, prompting the nerd to sit down.

"Thank you." Raylan said sarcastically. "Anyways, Eugene, what's going on? Tell us what's wrong, we're willing to listen."

Eugene took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger. I've known you guys were Power Rangers for a while now because of these devices I created that track your movements. I was just acting when I found out that I only recently knew. I was ecstatic when I found the techology to create my own suits. I guess I got hung up in it all."

Raylan put his hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Eugene, you should know that playing around with this power comes with a great responsibility. You weren't chosen for a reason, and you should accept that fact."

"I know, but I thought it would be so badass. When I created my own powers, I wanted to use them to fight off evil. I hated the fact that you guys were the Rangers and I wasn't chosen. I hated it even more when I found out that Tyler was a Ranger...my own friend..."

"Eugene, you can help out more by staying out of the way of these villains. They will stop at nothing to bring grief and harm to the world. These powers aren't a joke, Eugene, and they shouldn't be used by any ordinary citizen."

"But I'm not an ordinary citizen. I just want my chance to prove to the world that I'm something more than just a nerd."

"As much as I want to tell you to go on and live your dreams, I can't. The way you guys were being beat down was awful and it would be our fault and our responsibility if anything wrong were to ever happen to you guys."

"I understand what I've done wrong. I'm really sorry about everything and I hope there's a way I can make it up to you guys. I won't spill your secret, you guys don't need the extra stress."

"Eugene, I'm glad you're coming through. I know this is really hard for you and I'm glad that you understand what the consequences could be."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer and I guess this is where I draw the line."

"I'm proud of you. That's the mature thing to do."

Isabelle sat down next to Eugene and put her hand on his shoulder, as well. "You're doing the right thing. You're avoiding putting extra lives at risk despite your interests. That's how you can win someone over."

Eugene turned to his Nerd Rangers. "I'm sorry, guys, but we're going to have to dissolve this group. As much fun as I had as a Power Ranger, there's no way I can continue with these powers."

Raylan smiled. "All right, Eugene, hand the morphers over. We'll put them in better hands, we promise."

Just then, Eugene and the nerds smirked. "It's morphin' time!" they shouted, morphing back into the Nerd Rangers.

"You guys make me laugh!" Eugene said, punching Raylan in the jaw.

Emma shrieked and looked at her boyfriend groaning on the ground. She ran over to him and held his hand. "What the fuck!?" she screamed.

Isabelle stood up. "Eugene! I thought you were doing the right thing!"

"Fuck you, slut!" Eugene flipped her off. "Peace out, bitches!" he laughed before running off with his nerds.


	57. Shadow Wave

_Okay, so the outline I wrote out for this story is almost over, but I don't feel like I'm completely done writing this. I was originally planning on having about sixty chapters, but there's no way in hell that I can fit the rest of the story in there. As a result, the next few chapters may be dragged out a lot. Anyways, on with the story. I'm planning on this story ending at about Chapter 70-something._

**==Fro-yo==**

Most of the Rangers split up, leaving Raylan, Emma, and Isabelle at Fro-yo. There was an awkward silence as Raylan and Emma knew they had to keep their romance to a minimum to prevent Isabelle from feeling uncomfortable.

Emma swirled her spoon in her ice cream. "What's wrong with Eugene?" she asked, getting tired of the awkward silence.

The conversation starter startled both Isabelle and Raylan. They looked at each other before Raylan answered. "I don't know...he's just an asshole." he replied.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Isabelle asked. "Doesn't he know that I don't love him back?"

What Isabelle said shot something at Raylan. He realized the similarities between Isabelle and Eugene. Both of them love somebody they can probably never get with and at one point resorted to force to get some form of love. While Isabelle's force at the dance club was less severe than Eugene's as a Ranger, they were still very similar.

"Well..." Raylan said before trailing off. He knew he couldn't tell Isabelle what he thought because it would offend her, and that it just wasn't the time or place to put his two cents in.

Isabelle groaned. "I just wish he would back off."

Emma looked at Raylan and chuckled. It was evident that they thought the same thing. She placed her hands on Isabelle's. "I'm sure we'll be able to stop him. He'll give in, eventually." she assured.

Isabelle started to tear up. "This is so stressful..."

Sydney walked into Fro-yo and noticed the three of them sitting there. She walked over to their table and took a seat. "What's going on?" she asked.

Isabelle looked at her and did a half-smile. "I don't even know, anymore..."

Sydney looked around as if she were trying to find something to say. She saw Raylan's ice cream and looked over to Isabelle. "It'll be okay, you just need to _chill_ a bit."

Isabelle's smile disappeared. "I think you're right...I guess I do need to chill down a bit. It's just that...there's nothing I can think of to get over this. He's putting his own life and his friends' lives at risk just because he wants _me_. That too, he doesn't want me for who I am, rather, he wants me for my body."

Sydney was assuring. "I've been through a lot of situations similar to this. I know exactly how you feel and I'm here if you need my help."

Raylan and Emma sat back and let Sydney do the work. Whenever the group of Rangers hung out, Sydney was the one to talk the least. It was great for them to get to know a little bit more about her and get her to comfort Isabelle.

Isabelle started to tear up again. "If something bad happens to him, it'll be all my fault. I don't want to be the one responsible for Eugene's death. I don't think I can handle it." she cried. Her words were broken up by tears.

Sydney closed her eyes and held Isabelle's hand. "Isabelle, you're a strong girl. We've all seen what you're capable of and we know that you can get through this. We all believe in you and know you're strong enough to deal with this."

Isabelle looked up and looked at the Rangers. "You guys really think so?"

Emma and Sydney nodded. "We _know_ so." Raylan assured.

"Thanks, I'm really thankful to have friends like you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have any support. You don't know how grateful I am of this...I love you all..." she whimpered.

Their morphers warmed up. Raylan put his ear by the morpher. "Gehn, what's the matter?"

"_We have it...we have found a way into the Shadowlands! There, we can internally destroy J and his shadow army!_" a voice echoed. It sounded a lot like Gehn, but it also sounded different.

"That's great and all...but we still have the Nerd Rangers to deal with."

"_Umm...well...the Nerd Rangers aren't actually the biggest threat at the moment. Just...come over here...we have things to discuss._"

Raylan wasn't entirely convinced it was Gehn's voice he was hearing. "All right, send us in." Raylan said, leading Emma, Sydney, and Isabelle outside of Fro-yo.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Well...'Gehn'...or someone trying to sound like Gehn...is saying they found a way into the Shadowlands. I don't think it's the real Gehn, but it's worth a shot." Raylan replied. "Anyways, let's go." he said, teleporting to the hideout with the rest of the Rangers.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

The four of them teleported to Gehn's hideout to find that they were the only three there. They looked around for any sign of Gehn, but there was none.

Raylan shouted Gehn's name, hoping to receive a reaction. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Gehn? Where are you?" Emma asked, looking around. There was still no sign of either Gehn or Gadget-X.

They looked to a corner and saw Gadget-X's parts destroyed. They screamed at the horrific sight.

A maniacal laughter was heard and J appeared, carrying Gehn's head in one hand and his body in the other. "Guess what I have here?" he laughed, throwing Gehn's head at the Rangers.

They went into a defensive stance. "What have you done!?" Raylan shouted.

"I've brought the end." he laughed, bringing a storm of shadows into the hideout.


	58. Jet Zord

**==Fro-yo==**

Some time after Emma, Raylan, Sydney, and Isabelle teleported, Ryleigh, Johnny, Mike, Shane, and Tyler went to Fro-yo. They were looking for the other four. Unlike the other four, their morphers didn't warm up.

"Where could they have gone?" Shane asked.

Ryleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...it won't let me text them. When I send them a message, it replies with '_Message not sent'_. What gives?" she said.

Johnny shook his head. "I guess none of them are in the mood. Anyways, why did we come here in the first place?"

Shane smacked sense into his head. "We came here _to _look for them, dumbass."

"Oh yeah, I forgot..."

Shane looked down and shook his head. "Wow...what an idiot..." he joked. Johnny gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Finally, their morphers warmed up. Shane put his ear by the morpher and spoke. "Gehn, what's up?" he asked.

What he heard on the other end of the line wasn't too pleasing. There was screaming and gunfire. Raylan was the one who warmed up the morphers sending a cry for 'HELP'. Shane was aghast.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

Shane looked at the rest of his team and noticed their baffled faces. "Guys, we have to get down to the hideout, ASAP. I think something's going on down there. Something _bad_." He led the rest of the team out to a safe location to teleport away.

**==Gehn's Hideout==**

They arrived at the hideout to find a shadow fight going on. Emma was on the ground trying to repair what appeared to be Gadget-X while Raylan, Isabelle, and Sydney were trying their best to hold off J and the shadow army.

"What's going on, here?" Shane jumped in. Just then, he noticed a familiar head on the floor. "Gehn!" he screamed, noticing the body nearby.

The other Rangers rushed to Gehn's lifeless body. "What happened?" they all asked.

"Just help us out!" Raylan shouted.

"Right! It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Tyler, help Emma repair Gadget-X! Since Gehn is obviously dead, he'll be our only hope!" Raylan commanded, sending Tyler off to a safe location with Emma to fix Gadget-X.

The Rangers jumped into combat. It was easier to defeat the shadow army when there were seven Rangers as opposed to three. They easily plowed through the shadows and went face-to-face with J.

"What did you do?" Raylan asked. It didn't sound much like a question.

"I did what I should have done a long time ago! Now that your '_master_' is gone, you are weak and powerless. We'll take the bodies of every earthling and feed off of them!" the evil overlord laughed.

"You're a sick creature, J." Raylan said, bitterly. He blasted J a few times.

The rest of the Rangers jumped on J, only to be thrown off all at once.

"You think you stand a chance, eh? We'll see how much of a chance you stand in your city!" he laughed, teleporting away.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked.

Just then, Emma and Tyler barged in with Gadget-X. "We fixed him!" Emma squealed.

Gadget-X went back to business. "There is a threat detected in the city! Teleport off! I'll take care of things back here and try to create new weapons to take down the shadow army." he said, teleporting the Rangers to the city.

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers went downtown to see a scene out of a horror movie. As they would have expected, the Nerd Rangers were on the scene trying to fight the shadow army. Eugene led his group through the shadows.

He saw the rest of the Rangers appear and then noticed the ninth Ranger. "Wait a minute...is that the Silver Ranger I created?" he asked. "Never mind that, we're going to need your help!"

Johnny stepped in. "Now you're willing to co-operate?" he asked.

Raylan pulled him back. "Let's take this chance to work together. We won't have it again." It was hard for Johnny to comply, but he did.

Raylan and Eugene led the Rangers through the packs of shadows which seemed endless. Then, when things couldn't have gotten worse, large airships began to materialzie in the sky.

"How can we fight these things off?" Tyler asked.

"Relax, we're Rangers for a reason. We were born to do this." Raylan assured. He turned around to see all of the Nerd Rangers, apart from Eugene, unmorphed.

Eugene turned and looked at his team. "Why did you do that?"

"We quit!" the nerds said, running off.

"What the fuck!?" Eugene shouted. "Get your asses back here!"

As the nerds ran away, he heard a loud "NO!" coming from all of them.

Raylan tried to bring things back to order. "Eugene, don't mind them. We have a mission to do and we're going to need your help."

Eugene nodded. "I'm in...what do we do?"

Raylan huddled his team. "All right, guys, here's the plan. Since my DragonZord isn't destroyed, yet, I'll fly it in and try to destroy some airships. Shane and Mike can go Ninja and use their NinjaZords to help me since they also have wings. My Dragon TitanZord also has wings, so I'll see if it will let Ryleigh get inside of it. Everyone should stay here on the ground and try to fend off the Shadows."

The Rangers nodded and got to business. Shane and Mike switched over to Ninja mode and called in their Zords. Raylan stayed with Ryleigh to link zords over to her, and when it worked, they were able to fly up and rendezvous with Mike and Shane. The other six followed orders and took the shadows on the ground.

Gadget-X's transmission was hear through their helmets. "_Isabelle! We have a new Jet Zord for you!_" he announced.

Isabelle stopped fighting and looked up. "How do I call it down here?"

"_Just think hard about it!_"

"Umm...okay..." Isabelle stood in one place and looked all around the sky when finally a large jet hovered downwards.


	59. J's Attack

_I apologize for the shittyness of this chapter and quite possibly the next few chapters because they are solely served for transitional purposes. I have decided to make the transition shorter and just cut to the chase. I really want to get to the end of this story so I can start the after story about these guys' lives. As a result, the story will end around somewhere in the sixties because my plans for the after story are so thought out that it's going to be much better than this. Also, this chapter is really short because I'm just trying to get the transition out of the way. I promise to you that the last one or two chapters of this story will be so epic that you'll shit your pants. Anyways, on with the story!_

**==Sky==**

Isabelle flew her Jet Zord up high in the sky to where the other Rangers were fighting. It appeared that the airships were getting the best of them and that they could really use a hand.

"Need some help?" she asked through the intercom.

"Isabelle? How did you-" Raylan cut himself off. "That doesn't matter, we need to start fighting fast! Can your Zord transform?"

"Umm...there's a button here that says...'Megazord Mode'."

"Good, press it."

Isabelle pressed the button and watched as the cockpit around her transformed. She found herself controlling a large, silver, humanoid robot. It had all sorts of weapons on its arms and excess protection on its chest.

"Wow...this is incredible!" she exclaimed, firing a few missiles at the airships.

Raylan had much better control of his DragonZord than his Dragon TitanZord due to the draconic shape of the Zord being much more aerodynamic than the humanoid shape of the TitanZord. He noticed a much larger airship in the distance.

"Isabelle! Fly your Megazord over there and get rid of that problem! We'll stay over here and hold them off!" he commanded.

Isabelle nodded inside of her Megazord. "All right...I'll be back...this won't take long..." she sounded unconfident.

She flew her Zord over to the large airship and landed a few punches and kicks on it. When the Rangers were done with the normal airships, they flew over to assist Isabelle and her challenge.

**==Ground==**

While the Power Rangers were doing a pretty damn good job as a team fending off the shadows on the bottom, Eugene was doing horrible on his own. It was apparent that his sudden change of heart was mroe damaging to the team than it was helpful, it was still a good sign that things were turning for the positive.

When the shadows were dealt with, the Rangers unmorphed and turned to Eugene. Johnny was the first to speak. "We appreciate your help, and if you drop your cocky attitude, we'd be glad to take you in as a member."

Eugene nodded. "I will...I promise I won't be such an asshole this time."

"Eugene, honestly, why couldn't you have been this humble from the start? Maybe, we would have been able to add you to our team."

"It's because...well...I thought I should have been chosen instead of you guys."

J crash landed through the sky with the other Rangers outside of their Zords. He turned around to all of the Rangers and laughed maniacally.

"What's going on?" Johnny freaked out.

"The end! The end is happening! I will show you what I have been hiding for so long!" J laughed, sending an explosion of darkness into the sky and onto the ground.


	60. Unleash Hell

**==Downtown==**

The Rangers looked towards the sky as the world around them started to took a twisted form. Deep black clouds soon took flight in the air and swiveled around the city of Smalltown.

Raylan looked to J. "What have you done!?" he asked.

J chuckled harshly. "What have I done? You don't know what I have done? Idiots!" J started to pace around the Rangers. "Look at the world around you start to collapse. The entity of darkenss will soon reign over your pathetic race as we feed off of your biological life!"

Ryleigh shrieked. "No! You can't! We won't let you!"

J turned to her and fired a shadow ball at her, sending her flying. "Stupid human, when will you learn?" he laughed.

Johnny rushed to his girlfriend rolling on the ground. "Baby, are you okay?"

She groaned and looked at him. "Oww..." she mumbled.

Johnny looked over to J. "You won't get away with this! You won't get away with any of this! I won't let you! I'll destroy you with my bare hands!" he threatened.

J took the threat with a grain of salt. "Do you really think you can best me?" he asked, snapping his fingers. The sound of the snap triggered a small explosion by Johnny's feet, toppling him over.

Johnny lay groaning by his girlfriend. "You'll never...get...away with...this..."

J levitated into the sky. "It will only be a matter of time before this virus spreads to the rest of the world!"

Raylan felt a piercing in his heart. He remembered J telling him in the Spirit World that he would be back with a much more powerful virus; one that was a force not to be reckoned with. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

J looked at Raylan and growled. "You'll see in time! I have unleashed hell!" he laughed, merging with the darkness in the sky.

Isabelle looked over to her team. "What's going on? Is this normal?" she asked. She wasn't sure of anything.

Raylan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is the most dangerous thing we've had to deal with. I'm sure that we'll be able to fight it, though." he said.

That earned him a loud throat laugh from Mike. "How do you expect to beat J at his own game? He has molded our planet into a universe consisting of his own creations, he has gained an entirely new form of power, and he killed Gehn! In what world can we defeat him?"

Raylan shot Mike a piercing glare through his helmet, one that Mike would not be able to see as a result. "Have we ever lost a battle?" Mike kept quiet. "These challenges have been getting more difficult, day-by-day, and we're still going strong. Have confidence and we can fight off any sort of enemy."

Eugene was the most terrified one. "What's going on? What do I do? I didn't know being a Ranger meant dealing with this!" he cried.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked him. "You don't seem like you're exactly...fine..."

"No, I'm not okay! I'm scared and I want to go home!"

Suddenly, a piercing shriek caught the Rangers' attention. They turned around to see a group of people struggling to stand up and regurgitating dark purple vomit. As they fell over and died, groups of shadows swarmed over to eat their dead bodies.

"Whoa! This is not good!" Shane exclaimed. "What the actual fuck is going on!?"

"Whatever is happening _is _stoppable." Raylan assured. "We have to find J...fast!"

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Gadget-X has tracking capabilities. I'm sure J has a larger amount of dark energy within him than the other shadows. All Gadget-X would have to do is find the area where the highest concentration of dark energy exists. Problem solved!"

"No, problem _not _solved! We still have to keep these people out of harm's way! They're literally wilting away!" Ryleigh exclaimed.

"Maybe we just have to wait." Sydney suggested. All of the Rangers, including Eugene and Isabelle, were puzzled.

"Sydney, you don't talk much. Explain your reasoning." Raylan told her.

"Well, more than anything, J wants to get to us. Have you noticed that he hasn't fed on the body of a human being, yet?" she said. "I think he just wants to get to us. He eliminated 50% of what he was after, Gehn, and he has the other 50% left, us. I say we wait for him to come to us and then strike when the time is right."

"Wow...that idea is...perfect!" Raylan exclaimed. "No kidding, that's the best way to be able to isolate him. When one of us comes face-to-face with him, press the button on the morpher to warm up the rest of ours. We'll be there in no time!"

"Maybe you're a lot smarter than we thought." Mike said. "However, this isn't time to fool around? How are we going to be able to know when he's nearby?"

"He's bound to attack. When he does, give us the signal. We'll be right there."

A loud roar erupted from the sky and the clouds seemed to expand. It was evident that the virus encompassing the city was starting to spread over to the rest of the world.

"Shit, we have to work _fast_! There's no time to lose!" Shane commanded.

Raylan knocked him on the head. "It's not like we can come to him. Like we planned earlier, we have to play the waiting game. We can't just go outside willy-nilly and expect to find him. We're going to have to be patient."

Shane stared blankly. He was upset by what he heard, but he knew it was true. There was nothing the ten of them could do about the problem. Not to mention Eugene and Isabelle weren't on J's hitlist, so that limited the Rangers to eight.

"So what do you say we do, oh great leader?" Shane asked Raylan, sarcastically.

"Nothing. I say we do absolutely nothing."


	61. Lies

_Ooooh shit, get ready for a plot twist and a valiant sacrifice at the end!_

**==Raylan's House==**

Raylan looked out his window and saw the dark sky above. He thought about how much destruction J was about to bring to his world. His family was downstairs and acting chaotic over everything. His mom called his older sister, Kylie, who was in college over at UCLA to see if there was any sort of darkness there. Fortunately, the virus had not spread that far.

Raylan walked downstars to see his mom on the sofa, holding his crying thirteen year-old sister, Katie. His dad was trying to make phone calls to relatives all over the country to see if anything was going on over there.

Suddenly, there was a crash on the window. Katie freaked out and leaped off the sofa. The entire family rushed out to the window to see J's twisted face staring into their household.

"What is that!?" Raylan's mom shrieked.

_Holy shit. _Raylan thought. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

J flew through the window and into the house.

"Who are you!? Leave us alone! Please, don't hurt us!" his mom pleaded.

"All will be fine if you hand over the boy." J compromised. "I will take my residence somewhere else in exchange for your child." his chilling voice hissed.

"No! You'll never get my son!" Raylan's mom stood in front of him. "You'll have to come through me, first!"

Raylan reluctantly held himself against pressing the button on his morpher. "Mom, stop it!" he interrupted. "I know why he wants me...and I have to go."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Listen to your boy, stupid human!" J jeered.

Raylan looked at his mom. "If you want everything to go back to normal, you have to let me go. I promise, I'll be back." he assured.

Raylan's dad got up. "Now, listen here. If you think you can take my son away, you have a lot coming for you." he warned, sending his fist flying at J. His fist flew right through J's transparent complexion.

"Dad! Stop it!" Raylan shouted. He turned to J. "Where shall I meet you?" he asked.

"At the park. Be there immediately."

"I will." he confirmed. He looked over to his family who had blank faces. "I should be back in a few hours...or days...just don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Raylan went over to the closet and took his jacket. Because of the shadowy atmosphere, the spring temperature dropped significantly.

Before he could leave, his mom tugged his arm. "Be careful, honey. We love you and we'll always support you." she said, shedding a tear.

Raylan looked at his family and smiled before leaving the house.

**==Smalltown Park==**

Raylan decided to walk to the park. When he reached the fountain, J floated down from the sky.

"So you came, child." he hissed.

"I'm here, now what do you want?" Raylan asked. He wasn't too worried about people seeing since almost everybody was taking cover indoors.

"I have some things to tell you."

"Explain."

J held up a crystal. "Do you see this gem?" he asked. Raylan nodded affirmatively. "This gem has created the biggest illusion in your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Your master...Gehn...wasn't real."

"What?"

"This crystal allowed me to form a biological shape in his form...I was the one controlling him. He was just a puppet."

"Whoa...huh?"

"That's right. Why do you think 'he' was never able to find out where I was?" J laughed.

"And what about Gadget-X? Is he also your loyal puppet?"

"Sadly for me, no is not. He is simply a programmed robot without any feelings. I can't make him loyal to anyone."

"This still doesn't make sense...why would you send me to attack your own Shadow Generals?"

"Do you really think an evil mastermind would be loyal to his subordinates? I wanted to kill some of the weaker ones off and feed off of the stronger ones. Lucky for you, none of them exist anymore."

"And what about Supremus? Those spirits _are _real...if you were able to summon them as Gehn, how come you couldn't use them as yourself?"

"Gadget-X was the one responsible for contacting the spirits. I couldn't do it as Gehn because I was still unworthy of their presence. I just let Gehn take the credit for Gadget-X's work. I resorted to Demonic Spirits based on their destructive nature. Since you stupid humans were only focused on your goal, we weren't able to summon as much spirits as were expected."

"But...what about Supremus?"

"He came to you in the Spirit World to warn you about Gehn...but for some reason his words were blocked out."

"So...it was all a lie? How he chose us to be Power Rangers to protect the world?"

"Yes, it was a lie. I wanted to select the most powerful human to trap inside the crystal. The best human would provide excellent meat for me to feed off of. After filtering through people in this area, I was able to find you and the rest of your team. I have selected _you_ as the prisoner of my crystal!"

Raylan shook his head. "You twisted piece of fuck."

"I take it that you're not very worried about your consumption."

"Why would I be worried?" Raylan joked, pressing the button on his morpher. Within seconds, Gadget-X teleported the rest of the Rangers to the park.

"Uhh...I guess I didn't think that through when creating the morphers..." J shrugged.

"No, it doesn't look like you did. It looks like the 'evil mastermind needs' left a lot of room for stupidity."

The Rangers stood up to J. "So we found you. Now you're about to go down...the hard way!" Shane laughed.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Spirit of Supremus, I summon thee!"

The Rangers all lunged at J, who flew out of the way. "You can't destroy me! I have everything I want! I'm invincible!" he laughed.

"That's where you're wrong!" Raylan shouted, firing a huge blast out of his blaster at J, sending him flying. "Look at you, you're pathetic! Everything about you screams to be destroyed!"

"No, you human beings are pathetic!" J coughed. "I still have the crystal, and I'll use it to destroy you, Raylan Westbrook!"

J held up the crystal and a beam of light flew straight at Raylan. For some reason, the light never reached him. After hearing a sharp shriek, the Rangers looked at the ground to see who took the brunt of the crystal attack...

...Isabelle Daley lay limp and unmorphed on the ground.


	62. The Light

_Here it is...Part I of the finale (I really don't know how much parts it will be - hopefully two)!_

**==Smalltown Park==**

It looked to the Rangers like Isabelle was dead, but they refused to believe it. Eugene wasn't sure how to react, but he didn't take it as hard as the other Rangers expected him to. His interest in Isabelle died almost completely down.

Raylan ran over to Isabelle and held her wrist to see is there was a pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief when he discovered one.

J levitated down to Isabelle. "Stupid human! You ruined my plan!"

"What's going to happen to her?" Emma asked.

"She'll obviously die! Are you that stupid, human! Once she is no more, she'll become a spirit and her soul will take residence in my crystal. It's all your fault! Now I can't even feed off of the tastiest human soul!"

"Why did you do that!?" Raylan asked, angrily.

"I meant to hit you! That child just ran into the light!"

Isabelle's breathing was erratic. "Kill...him..." she said. It was hard for her to make out words.

"If it's hard for you to talk, don't talk at all. It'll be okay, I promise." Raylan tried comforting her. He knew there was no point, but there was no harm in trying.

The Rangers looked over to J. "This is the final straw, bitch. We'll finish you off so hard you'll forgot you existed!" Shane threatened.

"What does that even mean?" J asked.

"I don't know, but it sure sounds threatening!" Shane replied.

J growled and hurled a shadow ball at Shane, sending him flying.

"You can't hurt me!" J laughed. "I'm too much for you!"

J created a swirl of darkness in his hands and then ate it. His body started to rapidly change colors all around the visible light spectrum. He writhed in the air as he felt a form of energy flow through him.

"What's happening?" Emma freaked out, grabbing onto Raylan.

He pulled her close. "I don't know...but we may need our Zords." he said, looking up at the sky changing colors.

J let out a roar before growing huge, larger than any enlarged monster the Rangers have had to face. As he became accustomed to his new size, he knocked down buildings to taunt the Rangers.

"Look at how your world falls around you! Soon, you will all become my food!" he laughed.

"No! Never! I'll never let that happen!" Raylan tried yelling. It was no use, J was too far up to hear him.

Suddely, a bright flash illuminated the area. The Rangers looked over to the source of the light floating about a meter above Isabelle. They rushed over to her.

Raylan propped her head up. "Isabelle, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Isabelle groaned. "...huh?"

"Are you all right?" Raylan asked again.

"I can't...hear...you..." she said, breaking up her words with gasps of air.

The Rangers unmorphed. Raylan kneeled by her. He placed her head on his lap and held her hand. "Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay." he pleaded.

"I'm...not..." she responded, showing that it was still hard for her to speak.

The light above her started to grow larger in diameter and flew into her heart. She shrieked and started breathing deeply.

"Help...me..." she pleaded. Her voice sounded terrible and painful.

Raylan rubbed her cheeks. "Don't die...you're a strong girl...I know you are...we all know you are." he pleaded.

"I...can't...it's...no...use..." she coughed. Her skin started to turn pale.

"Isabelle! You won't die! I won't let you die!" Raylan yelled.

"Raylan..." she said, touching his face.

"What?" he asked. He looked over to Emma. She nodded her head, signaling to him that she would let him handle this situation any which way he felt necessary.

"I...love you...Raylan..." Isabelle coughed. Her skin started to turn cold. "Go on...you have...a job...to do..."

Raylan looked at Emma, who nodded her head again. Without thinking, he went in to kiss Isabelle. He didn't do it out of love as he had no true feelings for her; he instead did it out of necessity. It was in the moment and he knew that she wanted to die happy.

Emma wasn't jealous. She knew why Raylan kissed Isabelle and she would have done it as well if she were in his shoes.

When Raylan released his lips from her, he looked into her eyes. She smiled and teared up before letting out a painful gasp.

"Ow..." she coughed. Eventually, her whimpering stopped.

"Isabelle!" Raylan shouted. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt the cold skin.

Her head fell on his lap. She was dead.


	63. Spirit of Light

_No, this is **not**the last chapter. I still have about two more to go._

**==Smalltown Park==**

Raylan let Isabelle's head rest on his lap. She was dead for real this time. He looked over to his team who shared the same level of sadness as him. He couldn't get it off his chest and he vigorously shook her body, hoping she would respond.

"She didn't deserve to die...it's all my fault." Raylan said.

"No, it's not." Emma assured. Despite watching her boyfriend kiss another girl, she was proud of him. He was only trying to do the right thing.

"Yes, it is. If I had taken the hit from the light, I would have saved her life."

"You would have, but we need you to save the world. It was better for the future of humanity for her to die than you. Now, we have a job to do. Let's get in our Zords."

Raylan sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Eugene, you watch Isabelle's body!" Shane commanded. Eugene nodded.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Lion!"

"Bull!"

"Elephant!"

"Rhino!"

"Thunderbird!"

"Wyvern!"

"Dragon!"

"Let's go! Titan Zords!"

The Titan Zords reigned from the sky and the Rangers took command of them.

"You think those oversized action figures will stand a chance? Well, think again!" J laughed. "In my new size, I'm almost indestructible!"

"Almost is a dangerous word to mess around with." Raylan warned. "You have a weakness, and we'll dig it out."

"Try all you may, I _will _be victorious!" J shouted, smacking Raylan's Dragon TitanZord into the air.

"Guys! We have to form the Titanus Ultrazord!" Shane commanded. "Let's do this!"

Titanus Ultrazord Transformation: The Elephant TitanZord and Rhino TitanZord fold to form legs and attach to the Falcon TitanZord's legs. The Bull TitanZord and Lion TitanZord attach as arms to the Falcon TitanZord. The Wyvern TitanZord attaches as the front armour and the Thunderbird TitanZord attaches as the back armour. The Dragon TitanZord folds and attaches as jet boosters to the back of the Megazord. The wings seperate and form plating on the Megazord's upper body. The Rangers are teleported to a main cockpit. The Rangers shout: "Titanus Ultrazord!"

"Impressive, but I've seen it before! After all, I was partly responsible for its creation!" J jeered.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.

Raylan put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'll explain everything at the end. Just fight for now."

Shane nodded and helped command the Ultrazord.

"We're going to send you back to where you came from!" Raylan taunted. "You're no match for a team!"

"That's where you're wrong, human. I created you all, I have the power to destroy you just as easily!" J screamed, firing a powerful shadow ball at the Ultrazord.

The Rangers were thrown around inside as the cockpit started to spark up.

"What's going on?" Ryleigh asked.

"I don't know, but we better get the hell out of here!" Johnny replied, teleporting with the rest of his team outside of the Ultrazord.

They watched from below as the Ultrazord above them fell to pieces.

"No!" they cried, holding their hands up to the Ultrazord.

"Pathetic! You are no match for me!" J yelled from above. "Try and test me! I _will _destroy this world!"

The Rangers and turned over to look at Isabelle's body. For some reason, it was glowing.

"Whoa...what's going on?" Raylan asked.

"We only know as much as you." Emma replied. "Let's go check this out."

The Rangers walked over to her. Eugene was trembling as he pointed to her glowing body. Suddenly, she levitated about three meters into the sky. They all unmorphed to be able to see this with their own eyes.

"Isabelle! Isabelle! Can you hear us? Are you still alive?" Raylan asked, frantically.

J looked down and saw Isabelle floating. "No! She's becoming a spirit! This can't be!" he shouted.

Isabelle opened her eyes, which were glowing with a powerful white light. She held her hand up to J and fired an immense magical shot at the shadow.

"Isabelle? Is that you? Are you all right?" Emma asked.

She turned to the Rangers. "I am no longer this Isabelle you speak of. My name is Isus, spirit of light." her angelic voice boomed.

"Whoa...what's up with your voice?" Raylan asked.

Isabelle's body turned completely white as the white shadowy figure of Isus took over. Isus grew in a size proportional to J's and her shape was the form of an indeterminate wisp.

"Wow...you're incredible." Raylan smiled from the ground.

"How did that happen to her?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to guess and say that it was the crystal. I don't think J had full control of it since we were distracting him and in that time, she was able to take control of his powers." Raylan answered. "That's the only plausible explanation."

The nine of them looked up to Isus as she prepared a large ball of light. When it was fully charged, she hurled it at J.

"No! This can't be happening!" he cried out as his body started to explode. "I was supposed to be immortal! Indestructible! The end-bringer!"

Isus went back to her normal size after J collapsed to the ground. The Rangers watched as a miniature version of J started to writhe on the ground before bursting into a shadowy dust, being destroyed forever.

The sky finally cleared up after the attack on the city and the sun peeked through the white clouds. The sky turned blue and the air was no longer cold and dangerous.

Isus flew down to the Rangers. "I will never forget you..." her angelic voice echoed.

"Isus...how did this happen to you?" Raylan asked.

"J wasn't able to take control of the crystal in time...and I became a spirit. The crystal was his weakness and I used it against him."

"You're a real hero, Isabelle...erm, I mean, Isus!"

The shadowy wisp of Isus took the form of a translucent Isabelle wearing a white silk dress. "I'll miss you all." her voice echoed as she faded into the sky.

Slowly, people started to walk out of the buildings. They looked up to the sky and cheered.

Raylan looked at his head. He was proud of them all.

"We did great, guys. I knew we could pull through." Raylan told his team. "It's over! The nightmare is over! The shadows are gone!" he cheered.

"That's great...but what was this stuff you would explain to us?" Shane asked.

"Oh, that's right...come with he." Raylan said, motioning his team to take a walk with him.


	64. Explanations

_This chapter is kinda short. It serves just as an explanation. The last chapter is next! Get ready for the sequel/after story!_

**==Smalltown==**

Raylan took his team on a walk through the city. There was still a lot he had to explain to them.

"So...what did J mean by creating our Zords?" Shane asked.

Raylan chuckled. "Before I called you to the park, I had a conversation with J.

"What did he tell you?"

"Gehn...wasn't real."

The Rangers all stopped and gasped. Emma broke in. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold up. What do you mean?"

Raylan smiled. "Now when I think about it, how could I have thought he was real?"

Emma playfully punched him on his arm. "Explain it to us instead of talking to yourself." she said.

"He created Gehn using the crystal that turned Isabelle into Isus. He used the body of Gehn to manipulate us into working for the sole purpose of discovering who the most powerful human being would be."

"Why?'

"So he could feed off of them."

"But why would he have us attack his own team of shadows?"

"Because he's a selfish, cruel, evil, stupid piece of fuck. He doesn't care about his minions as long as he gets what he wants. There's a reason we call him an evil mastermind."

"How come he only picked people from this area? There's an entire planet of people to choose from." Shane said. "Was he really that stupid?"

"Well, it wasn't that easy. This area was the core residential city that was nearby the Shadowlands. As a result, this was where he wanted to strike first. After the first strike, I'm guessing he would be able to use the body of the human he chose to keep him fueled as he pillaged the rest of the world. While it's sick and evil, it's a pretty genius idea to me."

"I do have to admit, it's a damn good plan." Johnny said. "If I was an evil genius, I would have never thought of that."

"It's 100% evil genius."

"So, does that mean we're not Power Rangers anymore? What about Gadget-X?"

"Gadget-X is taking control of the hideout. I wouldn't imagine anything bad would have happened to him since we destroyed the biggest threat. Also, we're still Power Rangers. Just because we were created for an evil purpose doesn't mean we can't use our powers for good."

"But...we don't have Zords anymore..."

"Not entirely true. I still have my Dragonzord which was never destroyed and my SupremaZords."

It was Eugene's turn to speak. "Now explain how Isabelle got a hold of my Silver Morpher." he said with a suspicious raise of his eyebrows.

Raylan chuckled. "When you were brainwashed into being a Nerd Ranger, Johnny and I busted into your locker to steal it before it got to the wrong hands."

"Well, I guess that was the smart thing to do..."

"Wait a minute, Eugene, what did the nerds do with their morphers?" Raylan asked.

"Well, they gave them back to me. Oh, by the way, I'm retiring as a Ranger."

All of the Rangers gasped. "Well, I'm not surprised." Johnny said. Ryleigh glared at him. "What!? Can't I be honest?"

Eugene handed Raylan a small bag. "All five of our morphers are in this bag. I know you'll be able to put them in good hands." he smiled.

"Eugene, are you really doing this?" Raylan asked. "I thought you wanted to be a Ranger for so long!"

"Well, I have tasted the life of being a true Power Ranger and I don't think I'm cut for the job. Thanks for the opportunity but I'm better off being Eugene Periwinkle."

Raylan smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've learned your lesson. It was a pleasure having you on the team." he said, giving the lanky kid a bro-hug.

"Well, goodbye guys!" Eugene said, waving the team farewell as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Phew, glad he's out of here." Johnny said, wiping his forehead. Ryleigh glared at him again. "Sorry! I have to say what I have to say!"

The Rangers laughed as they walked down to Fro-yo for a celebratory team date.


	65. Aftermath

_The final chapter!_

**==Two Years Later==**

Smalltown was finally as peaceful as it was before the Shadows had struck. In fact, so much had happened in that time in the development of the city that people eventually forgot all about that mess.

People never found out who J really was. They knew there were attacks on the city, but they were never informed of the full details. Eventually, when the attacks stopped after the defeat of J, they inferred that J was the leader and the final shadow in existence.

The Power Rangers were never forgotten. Due to the obsoletion of shadow attacks, the Rangers were only seen as vigilantes fighting off rapists, murderers, and robbers who tried to get away until the summer of their senior year. While nobody ever found out their identity, there was a statue built in the park in their honor.

Isabelle Daley had her own sort of memoriam. After a while, reports started to show up as to the real reason why she had passed away. As a result, a large statue of her was erected in front of the school, and the school mascot was changed from the falcon to the Isus.

People also found out what happened to Kyle. News reporters couldn't wait to print the details of his death all over and it was only a matter of time before everybody in Smalltown found out what happened to Kyle. The reason his parents never showed up was because they passed away in a terrible car accident earlier that day. It was peaceful for the entire family to be laid to rest together.

Eugene Periwinkle was a changed man. After he graduated from high school, he developed a coding algorithm that was bought by Google for $30,000,000. In order to atone for the grief he caused as a Nerd Ranger, he traveled the world donating the money to third-world counries and developing areas. By the end of his travels, he had no more left from the earnings of his algorithm.

Sydney Evans didn't go to college. When she graduated high school, she wanted to live her dream of becoming an actress. Luckily for her, she kicked down the right door in the Hollywood industry and was casted as one of the main characters in a new movie. A surprise to the Rangers was her prior acting experience. Since she hadn't talked much, almost everything about her was a surprise.

Johnny King didn't go to college, either. Like Sydney, he also had a goal he wanted to live for. During his senior year, he got into metalcore music and learned how to scream. This unique talent of his landed him the job as the lead screamer for one of the local bands, which hit a rise to fame, letting Johnny tour all over the world as the frontman for this band.

Mike Carter also didn't go to college. He didn't get the chance to be as successful as Sydney and Johnny, but he was still happy with where his life was. He trained to become a police officer and took pride in his job. As a child, his dream was to save lives and be the hero that everyone looked up to. His training as a Power Ranger also helped and he was designated by the team to be the sole Power Ranger residing in Smalltown year-round.

Ryleigh Smith, unlike the previous two, went to college. She went to UCLA to study education and pursue her dream of becoming a teacher. During her senior year, she got into tutoring younger children and found a passion in helping educate the younger generations. Her college essay was so good and inspiring that it led UCLA to offer her a full ride to the school. Her and Johnny are still a couple to this day.

Shane Johnson also went to UCLA, but he got in for a purely athletic scholarship. He made the lacrosse team over there so much better that even Harvard offered to let him transfer over. Sadly, he declined the invitation to the prestigious Ivy League University. He still remains best friends with Raylan and the two visit each other frequently in their time off.

Tyler Bleak graduated as the valedictorian of the school. His top-rank in the class led him to receive a full ride to Stanford University, where he is currently studying Computer Science. He brought Gadget-X to the school to let the other students get a hands-on experience with a real robot who was programmed to behave like a human. He is currently the top of his class at Stanford, as well.

Emma Pryce also graduated at the top of her class. While she was second only to Tyler, she was still able to claim the title of the co-valedictorian, an equally noble title. She also went to Stanford on a full ride, but she went there to study Biology. After a while, she started to accept the fact that Tyler was just so much smarter than she was, and she finally gave up that competition with him.

Raylan Westbrook _also _went to Stanford University. While he wasn't at the top of his class, he was pretty damn close, being #15 in their grade. He went to Stanford for a half-academic and half-athletic scholarship. He went there to study Engineering but was also on their lacrosse team, which he helped raise to the top-notch level. Him and Emma are still dating.

The Power Rangers still remain friends to this day. They always hang out whenever little they get free time. They last met up for Shane's 19th birthday where they threw him an epic birthday bash. Afterwards, they all went out to get some frozen yogurt at Fro-yo, the group's favorite hang out place.

While they always had time for fun and games, they never gave up their duties as Power Rangers...protecting the world when the going got tough.

**FIN**

* * *

_Yeah, so that's it for Power Rangers: Energy Combat. Stay tuned for the after story, which will be called Power Rangers: Rescue Ops. I should hopefully have the first chapter done by tomorrow or day-after tomorrow. Also, if you didn't catch it earlier, all of these characters will be back in Rescue Ops, but they won't be the main Rangers. They will try to serve as mentors for the new team of Rangers._

_Thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
